DragonBall AF: Rise of the Saiyans
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: This fic if for those who wanted to know what was the True Legendary Super Saiyan and thought Goten should have played a bigger part in DBGT. Trunks and Goten find remnants of their race... read to learn more. Inspired by Panchant's The new VegetaSei
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragonball Z or GT but if I did this is how it would turn out. **

**SUMMARY- Basically there is a colony of Saiyans left. Trunks is mostly the main character but in this fic, Goten will become somewhat like Goku, so for those who love GOTEN saving the day this is for you.**

**I will also be using songs, I also will have some of the characters acting out of character.**

The years had passed by quickly for Trunks and Goten. As the two youngsters grew up, they came face to face with their very first challenge, Majin Buu. This creature was pure evil and because of him, the duo learned the fusion dance. Gotenks was born and would have been a savior but cockiness that blinded both children also blinded Gotenks from finishing his enemy. Saving the day was the hero, Goku who finished the dark creature off with an attack made from the goodness from all of the people on the planet Earth.

The next big feat the two young demi-Saiyans took on was Brolly, the legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks and Goten both fought against him and tried their best but were beaten to pulps. Trunks had faired slightly better than Goten due to the fact he actually drew a bit of blood from the ultra powerful Saiyan (by biting him). Goku and Vegeta combined their efforts and defeated the unbelievably powerful Saiyan. Once again Trunks and Goten were mere shadows to their amazing fathers.

Years later an unbelievable catastrophe occurred causing the movement of the human race to an adjacent planet. Then the all powerful dragon separated into seven demons. Goku went around the planet saving the day in his newest acquired level of Super Saiyan 4. In the end Goku and the eternal dragon vanished. Vegeta was charged with being the planet's savior now that Goku, his rival was no longer around. Trunks and Goten now finally out of their teenage years began to adapt to their Saiyan heritage. Both young men tried college but with Trunks' enhanced knowledge and Goten's lack of interest in school caused them both to drop out.

Now our story begins…..

Trunks- 21

Goten- 20

"Trunks how about you and Goten try looking for more than girls?" Bulma chided playfully to her son Trunks who stared out into the star filled sky.

Trunks turned slightly from the sky and looked back at his mother. The business party was going on out in the back yard but Trunks had lost interest in it. His mother had only asked for his attendance to save face and show good hospitality. Trunks, on the other hand, felt as though he didn't belong despite just years ago he had always enjoyed these gatherings.

"Trunks, come on back to the party, even your father is conversing with my business partners and if he can do it I'm positive anyone can." Bulma smiled and turned to head back to the joyous event.

For Trunks the parties, the women and even the money he had, all of it felt empty. It was as if meaning was lacking from his life. He had such amazing abilities and yet there was nothing for him to use those abilities for. Training had become useless. He knew that he would never surpass his father, who had reached Super Saiyan 4 as Goku had. If any threat came to Earth, Trunks knew he would be very little help.

"What's left to live for?" Trunks asked aloud and looked purposely out into the stars. "There has to be somewhere out there that needs help or at least somewhere out there that's more exciting than here… isn't it?" Trunks whispered in conclusion. He dropped his head in despair as the idea that Earth was as good as his life was going to get. "What's the point in even being a Saiyan?" Trunks sighed.

"I know, I mean we can't even fight anyone." Goten answered Trunks who seemed startled by his friend's instant appearance. Goten had learned the art of instant transmission a few years after Goku had departed. Goten rarely had any other purpose for this ability other than sneaking up on people or sneaking out of his home. "So… sitting here contemplating the meaning of life?" Goten grinned as he joined Trunks and leaned on the white picketed fence. "I will admit… that life seems really wasted here… I'm not trying to sound suicidal, but there isn't any use for use here." Goten sighed. He followed Trunks's gaze and turned to the stars above. "Trunks what was it like when you went into space with my dad? I mean were there other places like Earth?" Goten asked.

"Honestly, Goten, Earth was the most interesting of any of the planet's we traveled across." Trunks let loose a deep sigh and hung his head before angling it towards Goten.

"We're obsolete my friend," Trunks pushed off from the fence and rejoined the party. Goten stared after him and the back to the stars above.

"Dad, if you can hear me, I love you." Goten smiled wistfully into the skies, "I hope I can make you proud… somehow." Goten grinned before looking down and fixing the collar of his sport coat which matched Trunks's before returned to the party.

The sunrays struck Trunks across his closed eyelids. The once dark dreamland his mind retreated into to avoid the mundane world he now lived in was washed away. Trunks sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. 10:12 was the time that read from his digital clock. He stared at the numbers looking at them and yet staring far beyond them. Trunks shook his head to avoid the painful reality of complacency he and Goten now endured.

"I have to get a grip." Trunks sighed as he walked into his personal shower and stripped down bare to allow the rushing water to remind him that he was still alive. Trunks dropped his head and allowed the hot water to rush through his shoulder length purple hair. He stared at the purple locks as streams of water fell from them.

His thoughts drifted back to the battles he and his friends fought in, from Buu to Shenron, in those the days he laughed at training with his father and went around playing with his gadgets and running through hordes of women. Now, his gadgets were things of the past and being rich didn't help him find any women who were honestly in the relationship for love not money. His pal Goten had the same similar problem but in total reversal of his economic position. Women only hung out with Goten when Trunks was around thinking of ways to get to the Capsule Corp fortune. Goten couldn't find a woman who didn't demean him for his lack of wealth or full understanding of the newest technologies. He was his father's son after all.

Trunks laughed at the thought and shut the water off. He stepped from the shower and stared at himself in the mirror.

"But, who's son am I?" Trunks asked aloud. He didn't share the similar facial and hair styles as his father like Goten and Goku had. Trunks's hair wasn't even black like Vegeta's and it didn't even stand straight up. Trunks tussled the long locks and frowned. Deep down Trunks knew that he and Vegeta were never going to have that father son relationship that Goten was able to experience with his father. Trunks remembered the very day their relationship as father and son ended.

FLASHBACK

"Come on boy, you should be training and wanting to keep up with Kakkarot's brat, not playing with those foolish games!" Vegeta growled. It had been only a few months after Brolly's downfall but Vegeta had been training rigorously to keep up with Goku.

"I don't wanna!" Trunks complained and Vegeta growled and stepped in front of the television and unplugged his game. Trunks whined for a moment before Vegeta snatched him up and carried him into the gravity room. Vegeta threw Trunks into the room and walked over to the control panel and punched in a few codes and instantly Trunks fell onto his face.

"I don't wanna!!!!" Trunks cried as Vegeta growled and did his best to ignore the cries but it became too much for him.

"Shut up boy!!" Vegeta roared and Trunks raged on louder. Suddenly the gravity lifted and Bulma walked in.

"What is going on in here?! Vegeta what did you do now?" Bulma asked but Vegeta ignored her and stared at Trunks who was frowning as he stood to his feet dusting his shirt and shorts off.

"If you would rather play foolish games for the rest of your life then go!" Vegeta growled staring at Trunks. Bulma could see the tension in Vegeta's face. She knew that he had always wanted Trunks to be a fighter but the young man in question wasn't that person.

Trunks huffed and marched out almost instantly. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open in what Bulma knew was pain. Trunks noticed but didn't care, he knew Vegeta would get over it eventually.

END FLASHBACK

"He never got over it… and it's my fault." Trunks sighed and rubbed his eyes. A knock was heard on his door followed by his little sister's voice, she sounded rattled.

"Bra what's wrong!?" Trunks asked as he dressed himself before opening the door. Bra mumble constantly with a shocked look on her face. Trunks could barely understand what she was saying due to the loudness of her voice and the rapid speed she was talking. Trunks heard his mother shouting about something and rushed downstairs.

"Mother what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he followed her eyes to the television.

"A ship?" Trunks voiced in wonder and shock. He had remembered the specs of his father's Saiyan ship and from what he could envision within the crater was a Saiyan space ship.

Trunks's eyes widened and a smile flew to his face. "I'll check it out." He blurted out as he flew from the house towards the ship.

Apparently Goten had heard the news and transmitted himself beside Trunks.

"You hear the news?!" Goten grinned happily as Trunks just nodded. He never felt so excited about what could be a possible threat in his entire life. Trunks and Goten flew as fast as they could but stopped instantly as they felt Vegeta's power level rise.

"Your dad beat us to it." Goten sighed. Trunks shook his head and frowned.

"Teleport us there." Trunks said and instantly Goten transmitted them directly above Vegeta and a young skinny but somewhat muscular person around their age. Trunks and Goten flew down to the ground and stared in question as the young man was bowing face down in front of Vegeta who looked stunned.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked finally voicing his thoughts. Without waiting for an answer he looked at the kneeling young man and saw a brown tail. Trunks grinned and nudged Goten and pointed to the appendage. "A Saiyan." Trunks stated loud enough for both Vegeta and the young man to hear.

"Stand fool." Vegeta hissed and instantly he stood.

"I knew it wasn't a myth you're real! The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, is truly alive… I…I… my name is Roxis. I come from New Saiya… the home of the remaining Saiyan people… we had to find a new Saiyan King, but once I tell them I have found the true Prince…" Roxis grinned and bowed again. Vegeta looked at Trunks and Goten's expression and raised a brow.

"What are you two smiling at?" Vegeta growled. Trunks was the first to recover and gulped.

"We're just amazed to see another Saiyan… weren't we supposed to be the last?" Trunks asked hoping to not get on his father's bad side. At that comment Roxis interrupted.

"We were the remaining Saiyans who escaped King Cold and his sons' grasps. They never came after us… though this is what my father tells me. There are approximately five thousand Saiyans in our colony, around a hundred and fifty elite Saiyans, five hundred first class Saiyans and the rest are second and third class Saiyans, there are also a few half-breeds like myself…" Roxis grinned and looked back to Vegeta who seemed stunned.

In truth to have a chance to see so many of his people still surviving… was something new to him. "So what is your business here?" Vegeta asked "and stop bowing, I am no one's prince." Vegeta added as he remembered his family there on Earth. Roxis stared at him for a moment before grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm a half-breed and from Saiyan standards that's not such a good thing… the beautiful Princess Nel told me that if I brought you back to the planet she would speak with her father about drafting some laws to protect us lowly halfies… as I call us. Well not you, because you're Vegeta." Roxis grinned nervously as Vegeta's frown stayed on the young man for a few more moments before turning into a short chuckle.

"So you want me to help you? Why? I have no ties to the Saiyans anymore… my home is here on Earth as it's protector… why should I sacrifice my time and probably this planet for you? From what I recall half-breeds were put to death… if you were able to talk with the Princess, then I doubt that executions are going on." Vegeta replied and Roxis hung his head.

"Well we aren't getting killed but there is a lot of half-breed bashing going on. We are limited to who we can mate with and that totally sucks. The King says that we should mate on the basis of love, but the first class and elites will beat the snot out of a third class Saiyan taking one of their women. Not to mention…"

"Enough! I am not going to waste my time helping you get into the pants of a woman." Vegeta growled and pulled Roxis to his feet. "Go back to your planet and forget you saw me." Vegeta growled. Trunks stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Don't you think they would want to know that you're alive?" Trunks inquired and Vegeta turned sharply in his direction.

"Then they would come here and try to destroy Earth claiming ruling them was more important." Vegeta growled back and Trunks stepped back. Roxis then chose to speak.

"We're no longer as violent as the original Saiyans of Planet Vegeta were. We know we are too few to be killing one another, hence the reason they don't kill the half-breeds. If you will not return I will uphold your decision to remain unknown to our planet. I have honor and respect for another's decision." Roxis replied somewhat disappointed. Vegeta nodded and looked at his ship.

"I doubt with the damage to the ship you will be leaving anytime soon." Vegeta sighed and frowned. "We'll repair the ship and I want you off this planet as soon as possible." Vegeta growled as he turned to Trunks and Goten. "You two get the ship and bring it back and if he tries anything, don't hesitate in sending him to the next dimension." Vegeta stated sternly and blasted off.

Trunks stared after his father and then went to doing as he and Goten were ordered. The trip had been silent all the way back to Capsule Corp due to Goten and Trunks having too many questions to ask and their indecision in choosing what to ask. Roxis remained quiet because he had no clue who these two were but he could tell they were half-breeds.

Trunks landed in his backyard and placed the ship down as Goten landed next to him and then turned to Roxis who touched down several meters away.

"So, you're from what planet again?" Goten asked.

"New Saiya… it's a lot similar to this world. It took me almost two years to reach this place, despite the technological advanced help of some engineers I met during my search for Vegeta. My name is Roxis if you didn't get it the first time, you two are?" Roxis asked and extended a hand.

"My name is Trunks and this is my best friend Goten." Trunks introduced himself and Goten both shaking the Saiyan's hand. "So how far away is New Saiya?" Trunks questioned and looked at the Saiyan ship before turning back to Roxis for an explanation.

"This is classified as the North Galaxy and the planet of New Saiya is located between the West Galaxy and the South Galaxy in what many of our people call a "miniverse". You see our planet is lucky enough to be within an orbit around a star that won't result in too cold temperatures or too hot temperatures. Luckily for our people, not many in the South or West Galaxies know what Saiyans are or were, so they are much friendlier and so are we." Roxis said. Trunks nodded and nodded his head in the direction of his home.

"Come in and you can finish telling us about it and we'll tell you a little about Earth." Trunks reasoned as Roxis grinned and accepted.

As the hours passed Goten and Trunks began to learn more and more about the surviving Saiyan race. The three young men were in one of the many guest rooms of the Capsule Corp building discussing the similarities and differences between New Saiya and Earth.

Roxis explained to the two about the lifestyles that Saiyans now followed. The two young men were surprised to hear that there were several dance clubs on the planet and that many of the customs on New Saiya were the same as on Earth. Goten became curious as to what the women looked like and decided to persuade Trunks to take Roxis around town to show him what human women looked like. The trio took one of Trunks's cars and drove to the nearby mall.

"Alright, Roxis, compare the women on your planet to the ones here." Goten whispered as they passed a group on women their age. Roxis and Trunks both smiled to the women as they passed by and even waved to a couple who turned around after passing the trio.

"Okay, Roxis they were alright, not too hot, but definitely attractive." Trunks reminded him and stared at Roxis who just grinned. He turned around as if looking for someone and instantly his eyes shot open.

"Alright Trunks, Goten, see that young woman with the white shirt and blue pants? Being a guy, and since being a guy in a universal thing to all… uh… guys, I'd give her a 8.75 on a scale of 1 to 10." Roxis grinned and instantly Trunks began to laugh. Goten chuckled also. The two finally stopped laughing and looked at the woman.

"I never would have thought a guy from another planet would be using the 1 to 10 scale. I have to admit though that's a pretty accurate scale. I'd personally give her an 8 but that's me, what do you think Goten?" Trunks asked as Goten continued to look at the woman.

"I'll agree with Roxis, 8.75 sounds bout right." Goten grinned. He gazed across the mall and spotted a highly attractive woman sitting outside a store on a bench. "The girl over there in front of the department store to your right, Trunks, I'll give her a 9.5 easily." Goten grinned as Trunks and Roxis spotted the woman.

"I must say the women here aren't bad at all… considering their outward appearances, I can't say there are many women on New Saiya that are of her caliber but I do know one woman who is desired by every male on the planet and yet is practically untouchable… despite the fact she's single." Roxis grinned. Trunks raised a brow and looked at Roxis skeptically.

"I'll give her a 9.75, what would you rank this one as Roxis and then tell me what you'd rank 'Miss Untouchable'?" Trunks grinned. Roxis smirked and nodded.

"I'll say 9.75 too, Yunalia's outward appearance gets her the same rank but her sexual personality and the way she dances…" Roxis grinned as his eyes closed as he remembered a past event. Trunks and Goten stared at the young man and looked at one another before Trunks tapped Roxis on the shoulder.

"Earth to the Saiyan are you still there?" Trunks asked with a slight grin. Roxis shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Yunalia is a woman you just have to meet in person. She's the equivalent of sexual. I mean putting her in the same scale with the rest of these women is unfair to her. You just have to meet her in order to truly get what I'm saying." Roxis smiled.

"In other words," Goten started and Trunks continued, "she's really ugly but she has a great personality." The two half Saiyans laughed as Roxis looked shocked. He got angry for a moment but calmed himself.

"I am not trying to hook you up with her so why would I waste my time telling you two she's hot when I know neither one of you would ever have a chance with her?" Roxis shot back with a grin. Trunks stopped laughing instantly and soon Goten followed.

"Great, why'd you have to go and say that… now Trunks is gonna go make a fool of himself in order to get her in bed." Goten grinned as Trunks shot him a frown but before he could speak Roxis spoke up.

"That would be impossible. Elites and First Classes don't do sex before mating. They tend to sleep with one person and one person alone… their mates. Since you're a half-breed Yunalia wouldn't give you a second glance and that's if you could get close enough to her without being beaten by the other Elites and First Class Saiyans that want her." Roxis sighed. "Thus the reason I'm hitting on the princess." He added causing Trunks and Goten to explode laughing.

"Hey let's get back to the house, maybe mom has fixed your pod." Trunks grinned as the trio exited the mall just as fast as they had arrived.

Several hours later, Bulma came from her lab to explain to Roxis that his ship was beyond repair but she would give him a Capsule Corporation Space Ship that would get him home in record time.

Vegeta was off in his gravity room meditating, a new form of training he had picked up from the Kais. Goten had been instructed by Trunks to return home and talk to his mother about the plan the duo had recently come up with, while Trunks himself went to his room to rehearse his lines he would give to his mother and father later. Roxis and Bulma were in one of the Capsule Corp. hangars inspecting the supposed ship he would be leaving in.

"I gotta admit, housing Prince Vegeta must be some feat. How does it feel… you know to live with a known prince… he was royalty for crying out loud." Roxis babbled as Bulma stopped checking the fuel gauge and turned to Roxis. He noticed this and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry don't mean to blab on and on." Roxis grinned.

"Actually it's fine, Trunks used to go on and on himself, that is until he and Vegeta stopped talking even more." Bulma grinned and went back to checking the gauges.

"Trunks, is a half-breed he shouldn't be too concerned if Vegeta doesn't want to talk to him. On our planet the King and Queen rarely address half-breeds and their problems and we don't complain." Roxis grinned as he looked at another ship.

"Well that's because you're not the King and Queen's son. I swear sometimes those two can act so different but when it comes to being stubborn and pig-headed they are just alike." Bulma called behind her as she began to check the emissions panel. Roxis stopped his sentence he had formulated to comprehend what she had just said.

"Trunks is Vegeta's son?" Roxis hoping to mask his amazement, "and you're his mother right?" Roxis continued and finally Bulma stood up fully from her position and nodded.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling you find that hard to believe?" Bulma asked with a smile as Roxis shook his head.

"No it's just I didn't even know and they don't even act like father and son."

"Well like I said ever since a stupid disagreement years ago they pretty much went their separate ways." Bulma reminded him and closed the door to the ship. "It's ready whenever you are. I calculated the trajectory and speed of the ship you arrived in according to the ships files and this ship is nearly ten or more times faster than your pod, so hopefully it won't take two years this time. Plus it has a lot more room than that cramped pod." Bulma grinned. Roxis thanked her and followed Bulma back to her house. Goten greeted the two as he sat in the common room along with Vegeta and Trunks who were looking between themselves.

Trunks cleared his throat and stood up. Bulma looked at Vegeta then to Trunks who began to pace in front of the group. "Listen, mom, dad…I love you both and I know that at times I've not been the perfect son, but I want to change that. My whole life I have had everything sat in front of me, from money to women to whatever else I wanted. Goten, here, has always been judged for not fitting into human society and not being as wealthy as we are so I along with Goten have made a decision." Trunks looked at Goten who stood up and joined him in pacing in front of Roxis, Vegeta and Bulma.

"What Trunks is trying to say is that he and I want to get a fresh start and to do that we need to go back to New Saiya with Roxis here." Goten summed up too fast for Trunks's liking. Trunks grabbed his temples and then waited for Bulma and Vegeta to erupt. Trunks winced in anticipation and finally stopped when neither Vegeta nor Bulma said anything.

Trunks looked at his mother who seemed deep in thought and then he turned to Vegeta who was frowning but hadn't said a word. Trunks looked to Goten who had a nervous but confused expression while Roxis shook his head with a grin.

"You two wouldn't last a day." Vegeta finally spoke with a snarl. He stood up and continued. "I have no time for you and your foolish whims." Vegeta growled and left the room. Bulma had seen the look of surprise Vegeta had shown as Goten finished speaking and she knew that Vegeta felt that Trunks was once again just being childish or just going because he was bored. Bulma, on the other hand, knew that Trunks was wasting away being on Earth. Bulma knew that maybe this new place among his father's people would respark that fire Trunks used to have. Bulma's only concern was Chi-chi. She knew that Chi-chi wouldn't easily let Goten go running across the universe.

"Goten what did you're mother say about this?" Bulma asked as Goten's eyes saddened and he looked away.

"I'm sorry Bulma but it's a little personal." Goten answered and instantly Bulma knew it had something to do with Goten being adventurous like his father. Bulma nodded and turned to Roxis who was still stunned by Vegeta's harsh words to Trunks. "Roxis would you mind bringing two more back with you?" Bulma asked and received a nod.

"The more the merrier." Roxis grinned as Trunks and Goten were lightened up by this news. Bulma nodded with a smile and turned back to Trunks.

"You two better pack, Roxis didn't you say you were leaving tonight or early tomorrow?" Bulma asked and again he nodded, "Well that means Trunks you and Goten have limited time to gather your belongings."

"They won't need much but themselves. Their cloths are similar to what we wear on New Saiya but I don't want to take any chances of people thinking them to be from another planet… it won't be hard to get you guys integrated with society seeing as you're halfies like me, only the other half-breeds will know you aren't from around town, if you get my drift." Roxis grinned. Bulma left the room to ready herself for bed. Once she had left Roxis frowned and crossed his arms in front of him. "So Trunks when were you going to tell me that you were the son of Vegeta? And before I get any more surprises mind telling me who your father is Goten?" Roxis asked. Trunks sighed and went to explaining more about Goten, himself and what has happened on the planet.

Trunks explained the entire Buu saga that resulted in the discovery of Super Saiyan 3 and Fusion. Roxis was astonished with the knowledge that a third class Saiyan had achieved such a sacred level. Roxis was in awe at the company in which he sat. Before him were two half-breeds that had used a mystical technique to create an ultra powerful being. Roxis had several questions concerning Goku and once the duo answered them Trunks and Goten began to speak of their next major battle against Brolly.

Goten explained to Roxis that Brolly was the true legendary Super Saiyan, that all the prophecies spoke of. Roxis listened to their tale and stood shocked that two boys whom were half-breeds and Super Saiyans had fought against the epitome of their people and survived to tell the tale. Trunks explained that due to Brolly's insanity he was beaten by Goku and Vegeta.

The night continued on as they told Roxis about Hildegarne, Super 17 and the Truffle Baby. They omitted the battle concerning the eternal dragon knowing that giving such knowledge wasn't a positive thing to do. "That's our story, so Roxis you can see why we're so bored now and want to visit New Saiya." Goten added as he concluded their accounts of the battles. Roxis nodded with a grin and sat back in his seat and leaned his head back over the edge of the couch.

"Level four Super Saiyan? That's so unreal! Level three was the highest level known. Many of the first class Super Saiyans and above are either level two or below. Some of the Elites tend to be knocking on the door of level three. From second class down not many have reached Super Saiyan at all." Roxis gauged their looks and grinned, "I'm actually pretty close to the Super Saiyan level myself. Hence the reason I'm hitting on the princess. I'm the strongest half-breed or was now that you two are coming back with me. The demographics shake out like this; there are about a hundred sixty elites this includes the King and his family and their guards. First Class Saiyans number around one thousands or more, then the second class Saiyans range somewhere around one thousand seven hundred while there are about two thousand third class Saiyans. I have no clue to how many half breeds are on the planet but I know it's at least two hundred of us." Roxis grinned.

Trunks soaked up that information and excused himself to his room. He suggested Goten return to his mother and tell her goodbye before their trip and finally Trunks showed Roxis to his temporary room. Trunks walked into the dark confines of his room and sighed heavily. It was scary to think that soon he was going to be living in a new world far from his riches and all that he knew of. Trunks grinned at the thought of something new and exciting.

"A fresh start." Trunks grinned as he sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling unable to contain the surge of adrenaline that pumped through his veins. The simple thought of exploring throughout the world was too much to try and contain. Trunks stood from his bed and went to his father's gravity room.

Trunks turned the gravity to the max and fell on his face. He struggled to stand but let loose a big laugh. The feeling of having a new place to test himself and make a new name for himself awakened his fighting spirit. Trunks steeled himself and trained throughout the night

END CHAP 1


	2. Ch 2 The Club

I don't own anything just to remind you all

Please leave your thoughts and comments... thanks

CHAP 2

Goten was the first person ready for their adventure and arrived at Capsule Corp around five in the mourning. He awoke Roxis and found Trunks sleeping inside of Vegeta's gravity room. Trunks packed nothing deciding to just wear whatever Roxis could give him. Goten packed a few duplicates of his father's jumpsuit. Bulma knew that the two would be restless so she took the liberty in prepping the ship even earlier in the mourning. A good thing to or she wouldn't have turned the gravity room off when Trunks fell asleep.

Now Bulma was up with Bra sending Trunks and Goten off. Vegeta was up but he was simply frowning at Trunks in disapproval. Trunks turned to his father and waved but when Vegeta frowned harder, Trunks stopped and looked away. He knew that their relationship had been destroyed beyond repair but Trunks had hoped that maybe just maybe Vegeta would finally approve of something he attempted. Trunks sighed and entered the small ship and sat down in the pilot seat.

"Hey don't feel bad, everyone on New Saiya will treat you that way." Roxis joked and Trunks shot him a glare and then Goten one also because he had started laughing.

"I'm fine just get in here so we can go." Trunks huffed. Roxis grinned and buckled up as did Goten. Trunks lifted the ship into the air and punched in the coordinates that his mother had told him. He sat back and closed his eyes to rest. Trunks was angered and disappointed with his father but he knew that it had been partially his fault their relationship wasn't so great. "I'm going to sleep, due to our speed the trip should only take about a month at most. Wake me when we get there." Trunks sighed as he closed his eyes.

"You mean to sleep the entire month?" Roxis and Goten asked both stunned. Trunks opened an eye and held up a pill case.

"They're for heavy and I do mean heavy slumber. Depending on how many you take you could sleep for weeks months and if the entire case is consumed maybe even a couple of years." Trunks grinned "another facet of Capsule Corp technology that was rejected by the collective science authorities of the world. Good night." Trunks grinned as the pills began to take affect.

Trunks's Dream world- Italic

_Trunks fluttered his eye lids open and stared around at the scenery. He was in some sort of flower field. He took several deep breathes and then felt a horrible pain through his chest and head. The pain raged on for about a minute before Trunks stood up and shook his head to clear his mind._

"_What was that?" He asked himself aloud. Instantly the scene changed back to the front of Capsule Corp but there was something terribly wrong. Everything was in ruins. Trunks stared in horror as the flames around him raged uncontrollably. Soon the fire that consumed his home encircled him. He stepped back but the flamed licked around him from all sides. Suddenly everything stopped and went black._

"_What on Earth?" Trunks began but stopped as a faint whine was heard. He concentrated on the sound and instantly the cry was amplified by nearly a thousand times. Trunks covered his ears but the annoying whine would not stop. He started to turn in every direction to discover the origin of the painful noise but couldn't see anything. Trunks roared loudly and flared into Super Saiyan 2. Almost instantly the noise stopped and Trunks was greeted with the voice of an elderly man._

"_The legendary Super Saiyan is the most powerful being in all of the known universe. When it rises it shall be unstoppable, none shall defeat it. He shall protect the Saiyan race."_

_Trunks stood puzzled by these words and then the battle he and Goten fought against Brolly appeared before him. Goten was lucky enough to be swatted far away while Trunks was pounded by the huge beast of a Saiyan. _

_Trunks watched the younger version of himself battle against the juggernaut and get pounded ridiculously. The scene changed again to Goku and Vegeta merging as one to become Gogeta and put an end to Brolly._

_Trunks shook his head and then turned around to see Goten and Gohan staring back at him with a strange look in their eyes. Trunks quickly dodged an attack from the two brothers and flipped yards away from the two. _

"_Gohan Goten?" Trunks called unsure of the situation and himself. The two turned and attacked again. Trunks dodged the attacks and knocked them both back. He flew into the sky in an attempt to put more space between himself and the two. "what is going on?" Trunks thought aloud. Gohan powered up to level two along with Goten and flew up to Trunks's level._

"_This is a dream… so… hurting them isn't a bad thing." Trunks reminded himself aloud. He powered up to his level two form and attacked. Trunks knocked Gohan from the skies and dodged under Goten's attack. Trunks exchanged several attacks with Goten before phasing away to avoid being hit by Gohan's Super Kamehameha. Goten charged his own attack but Trunks stopped him with a simple energy blast and then kicked him down into the ground below. Gohan shot up after Goten made impact and the two Super Saiyans exchanged high speed punches and kicks while moving rapidly across the dim atmosphere. _

_Trunks landed on the ground and flipped away from Gohan who gave pursuit instantly while Goten gathered himself and went after Trunks also. Trunks dodged several more of Goten and Gohan's attacks before he began to attack with all his might and will._

_Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and kicked him in his ribcage sending him flying hundreds of yards away. Gohan tried a mid-air spin kick but Trunks timed it perfectly and spun underneath Gohan's foot and gave him a spinning kick to his chest that slammed him into the ground. Trunks jumped high into the sky and sent down a volley of energy attacks towards Gohan. _

_Goten blasted towards Trunks who merely flipped over him and drove his heels into Goten's back throwing him down into the crater with Gohan. Trunks then charged up a Burning Attack. He fired the blast and before it erupted Trunks watched as the large ball of energy stood motionless down below._

"_What the?" Trunks started and quickly flew to the side as a massive Kamehameha wave shot his attack back at him. Trunks looked after the beam and his attack in amazement before turning around to face Goku who had the similar look in his eyes as Gohan and Goten. Trunks blocked a punch and instantly Goku warped to level three of the Super Saiyan._

_Trunks gasped in shock and from the pain such a massive increase in power had caused while being so close during the discharge of energy. Trunks was thrown back by the force of Goku's energy but recovered in time to see Goku blasting towards him extremely fast. Trunks flipped backwards and touched down onto the ground before gathering up his own version of the Kamehameha. He waited till the last second before blasting toward Goku and throwing his hands in front of him as if firing the attack. Just as Trunks expected Goku used the instant Transmission technique and appeared behind Trunks who held his attack and spun around at the last possible second, unleashing the full force of his attack nearly point blank into Goku's face. Goku was thrown violently backwards into the ground below._

_Slowly their settings began to change and instantly Trunks knew they were back on earth._

"_Woah." Trunks grinned and quickly hit the ground as a huge wave of energy flew above him. He jumped to his feet and looked for any sign of Goku. Trunks growled in frustration and before he could react Goku slammed his fist into Trunks's face throwing him backward into a mountain side. Trunks struggled to stand and immediately Goku was upon him punching and kicking him with all his might._

_Trunks somehow withstood the severe beating and blasted Goku directly in his face with a Ki shot. Goku flew back stunned trying to regain his vision. Trunks flew into the sky amazed that he was able to conjure enough energy after taking such a beating. He roared and pushed his power level higher and instantly Goku recovered. _

_Trunks prepared for the attack but Goku frowned and then began to power up even further. Trunks 's eyes widen in shock and panic. He blasted down to Goku in hopes of stopping his transformation but failed as Goku let loose an earth shaking roar as his power level rocketed through the roof. Trunks was thrown backwards instantly from the discharge of energy and slid against the ground uncontrollably for about a hundred yards. Trunks knew Goku had turned to level four and that this fight wasn't going to get any better for him. Trunks stood up and prepared for battle but when the dust and debris settled Super Saiyan level 4 Vegeta stood facing him. Trunks gulped and prepared himself for a battle but Vegeta turned his back and walked away. At first Trunks felt relieved but frowned as he realized that Vegeta wouldn't even give him a second thought._

"_Father!" Trunks blasted after Vegeta and tried provoking the man to battle by sending several Ki Shots but Vegeta seemed impervious to them. He merely stopped and huffed._

"_You're nothing to me boy." Vegeta growled and continued walking off until he vanished. Trunks stood shocked and slightly hurt by the words that he knew his father felt but just hadn't gotten around to saying. Trunks powered down and fell to his knees. He couldn't shed a single tear but his mind felt so very tired._

_Trunks floated into the sky and looked all around. He didn't see any sign of anything, there was nothing alive as far as his eyes could see. Trunks growled and with all the anger sadness and pain in his heart he powered up as far as his body would permit him. Trunks went up to level two and continued to yell out as if the sheer magnitude of his voice would send him more power. Finally when Trunks began to tire he stopped and floated down to the ground. _

_A growl erupted from behind him and as Trunks turned he was met with a massive fist to his face. Trunks felt as if his face was set on fire from the sheer pain. When Trunks's body finally hit something strong enough to slow him down he flipped himself upright and dug his feet against the ground to stop his movement. Once he finally succeeded Trunks grabbed his face in sheer agony at the pain. He fell to his knees as he tried to come to grips with the pain. _

"_What was that?" Trunks mumbled and discovered that the simple act of speaking seemed to hurt. He looked up and instantly a enormous knee slammed into his face throwing him skyward. Trunks once again found a way to regain his control and held his aching face. "What the hell?!" Trunks growled. He looked through his finger tips and saw Brolly rushing up at him, before Trunks could gasp Brolly had closed the gap and slammed his fist into Trunks's stomach and then knocked Trunks back towards the ground below with a powerful elbow._

_Trunks swore that his spine had broken due to the sheer force of the attack but when he stood up on his own he forgot the thought and went to searching for Brolly's next attack. Trunks began to turn and instinct told him to duck and this gave him his first chance to strike. As Trunks pulled his fist back to attack Brolly had compensated for his miss and brought his massive knee into Trunks's face once again. Trunks nearly flew back into the sky but Brolly grabbed his arm and slammed Trunks into the ground several times before flipping Trunks by his foot and grabbing his head and blasting into the sky._

_Trunks was too stunned from the recent abuse to try and escape Brolly's rampage. Brolly spun around rapidly in the air to dizzy Trunks and then shot down towards the ground at an extreme speed and before impact Brolly slammed Trunks's head into the ground and then began to pound Trunks's face and body with his massive fists. Trunks endured this punishment for several moments before Brolly jumped into the sky and prepared an enormous green force of energy. Trunks's eyes widened in fear but his body wouldn't respond to his pleas to move._

_Brolly released the attack and the green orb rocketed towards Trunks's form._

Goten finally slapped Trunks with all his force and woke him up. Trunks shot up from his position in fear and held his arms out in front of him. He looked up and saw Goten staring at him with a questioning stare. Roxis too was looking at Trunks as if he had grown a second head.

"It was a dream…" Trunks trailed off. Goten and Roxis laughed lightly.

"This is what happens when you take experimental sleep supplements. There was a reason Bulma didn't market those." Goten said as he tried to suppress his laughter. Trunks frowned and recalled his last memories of the fading dream. He swore that he had felt the searing heat of Brolly's attack on his skin just before Goten had awoken him. Trunks tried to recall the rest of the dream but that was all he could remember. He felt intense sadness and disappointment towards Vegeta but he couldn't remember what inside his dream could have been the cause.

"Anyhow, we have arrived." Roxis grinned as he and Goten showed Trunks a visual of the planet. "It's a lot like earth but a little more mountain and plateau like areas. I can't wait to show you two around the main city, Vegeta, that's where all the elites are. There are two other cities both are adjacent to the main city, the two lesser cities, Sector one and Sector two house the rest of our population and most of the clubs. Vegeta city has a two night spots, but what makes them so great is that Yunalia is almost always at one or the other. I'm telling you, if you can get in there then you will see some of this planet's finest women, scantily clad in their evening apparel hoping to attract a manly male such as myself." Roxis grinned and rubbed his hands together. Trunks and Goten shot him a look before turning back to the visual on the screen.

Trunks stared at the screen in amazement and wonder. This was where his newest life would begin. "Goten, we're half-breeds and I'm in no way related to Vegeta. I don't want anyone to give me any respect because of who my father used to be or is." Trunks had begun addressing Goten but moved to addressing Roxis. Trunks turned back to the screen and grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of even trying anything like that, besides your old man already threatened me with death if I said anything about him." Roxis sighed and prepped the ship for landing. "So what do you two want to do first? Meet the other halfies or hit Vegeta city's night spots?" Roxis asked as he rubbed his palms together as the ship entered the atmosphere.

Trunks simply sat back in his seat and rubbed his face. The memory of the pain in his dream seemed too real. The vision of Brolly rushing him, so fast and so primal was unnerving. Roxis and Goten were already planning the details of the night's activities. Trunks sat back and stared off into a corner of the small ship completely unaware of the conversation going on just feet in front of him. He could have sworn he was going to die. The battle seemed so real.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted for the fifth time and finally Trunks's head shot up. "Well since you're too bust playing dreamland, me and Roxis decided that tonight we're hitting up some of the smaller night clubs in the lesser cities and work our way up to Vegeta City." Trunks just nodded.

"We'll land a few clicks from my home in Sector one, so we'll be landing around there shortly."

Once the ship landed Trunks and Goten took in the landscape of New Saiya. The sky was a tint of pink but still mostly blue. The lesser city known as Sector One had buildings Goten and Trunks likened to that of a business district on Earth. The buildings weren't skyscrapers but they were numerous buildings throughout the city all varying heights.

The streets were non-existent so the spaces between buildings were smaller than either Trunks or Goten had expected. Roxis explained to them that supplies and other materials were flown in and many of the ships landed atop the numerous buildings. Though the spaces weren't road sized but they were large enough for what Goten assumed was enough for an Earth car to drive down one way.

Roxis led them into one of the buildings after Trunks and Goten received several stares from the other half-breeds that resided in the building. "Don't worry, they're probably just amazed to see someone with purple hair." Roxis joked as Goten grinned and laughed also.

Trunks frowned for a moment, realizing that ever since Roxis came, Goten had laughed at every joke that was at his expense. Trunks stared back at the two and sighed to himself. Roxis was in many ways just like he used to be. Roxis was cocky, outspoken, and after learning he was trying to get the Princess (considering his social position) Trunks knew Roxis wasn't one to follow rules.

"Luckily for you two I am a big name among the halfies and the Third Class, so they constantly give me pretty much whatever I need… by that I mean clothes, food and this place." Roxis explained as he opened his apartment room.

Trunks and Goten looked around the vicinity and did a double take after seeing so many similar objects in the room. "No wonder you didn't need instructions on how to use the toaster… how did you…"

"We're not barbarians, Trunks we have met up with some people across the galaxies and they have shared their knowledge with our people, didn't I tell you that already or did that little nap on the ship swipe your memory?" Roxis joked again and Trunks grinned. He had to admit, that meeting someone so similar to him was something to behold.

"Fine how about we just get down to the dress code here?" Trunks asked finally ready to verbally spar with his personality twin. Roxis grinned and walked over to his window.

"You see here on New Saiya we dress similar to humans but we tend to be a little more accepting of the wilder outfits. You two dress a little too boring, no offense, and if I'm to take you two out on a night on the town then you gotta fit in." Roxis walked to another door and opened it. "This is my closet, find something that stands out, but at the same time won't embarrass me." Roxis smirked as he walked into what Trunks and Goten guessed was his bathroom.

Trunks and Goten walked into the walk-in closet and searched through the shelves. Trunks grabbed two pair of black jeans and threw one to Goten. "Goten we're not models just pick a pair of jeans." Trunks suggested and Goten shrugged and kept the jeans. Trunks found a black button up shirt with black silk linings giving the shirt a black on black pin strip design. Goten had opted for a near skin tight long sleeve white shirt and then threw on one of Roxis's black thin jackets. Trunks gave Goten a look and shrugged before searching the floor for shoes. He had only come with his yellow-orange Capsule Corp boots and that wouldn't match.

Trunks found several pair of black shin high boots and put them on. Goten decided to do this also and both decided to hide the high-cut boots by pulling the pants legs over them. Trunks gave himself a look in the mirror and nearly fell laughing when Goten started dancing goofily behind him. "Goten you won't attract many women with that move." Trunks grinned as Goten shrugged with a smile and inspected himself. Trunks looked around the large closet and spotted a black suit hat on a top shelf with a pale pink and red feather in it. Trunks floated up and placed the hat on his head at a ridiculous angle.

"Gangster Briefs." Trunks said in his best "Scarface" voice. Goten laughed and Roxis entered the closet nodding approvingly.

"Not bad, for a couple of newbies." Roxis grinned as he grabbed a few things and disappeared back into the restroom. From behind the closed doors Roxis began telling them about their plans. "We're going to 'Supernova' it's the best night spot in Sector One, sometimes Elites come in with their lady friends." Roxis called out and both Trunks and Goten could tell he was wagging his eyebrows after that comment.

Roxis emerged from the bathroom in clothing similar to Goten but instead of black jeans and coat he had blue pants and a blue jacket. His boots were even the color of the jacket and jeans he wore. "Follow me, my 'inexperienced men in the art of Saiyan women' subjects."

When Roxis, Trunks and Goten arrived at the club, there were Saiyans standing outside. The well sized night spot was packed tonight. Roxis pushed his way through the crowd to find out what was the cause of the rush while Trunks and Goten stayed behind looking in amazement at all of the Saiyans actually wanting to have a good time.

"Hey there, I like your hair half-breed." One Saiyan women smiled as she passed by wearing a black mini skirt with a high slit on both sides and an all black tube top. Trunks smiled at her compliment, before he could speak a large man standing next to her shot him a fierce scowl.

"I'm guessing she's already spoken for." Goten whispered. Soon a group of four women approached Trunks and Goten.

"Wild hair, lavender that's sexy." One of the women in the group commented and paced around Trunks and Goten, "two half-breeds I see, well my name is Cora, this is Bella, Kraya and Celia. We've told you ours so what's yours?" Cora grinned. She was attractive in both Saiyans' eyes and so were her friends. Trunks noticed each wore a form fitting black long-sleeve shirt, Cora and Celia wore a short skirt with leggings underneath while Bella and Kraya wore tight pants and all three had knee high-heeled boots. Trunks turned to Goten and gave an almost unnoticeable grin.

"My name is Trunks."

"Goten." They said separately and Cora walked close to Trunks and pulled him into a kiss. Goten gasped in shock and before he could form words, Kraya did the same to him. Kraya ended her kiss due to the fact that unlike Trunks, Goten was too shocked to respond to it.

"Don't be so uptight Goten." Kraya grinned and ran her finger down Goten's jaw line. He grinned with a slight blush.

Trunks and Cora finally stopped kissing and stepped from each other. Cora was all smiles and staring at Trunks with mad lust in her eyes. She smirked then placed her hand on Trunks's chest and whispered in his ear.

"You make a girl wish she was a lower class Saiyan, that way I could make you mine and I'd be yours." Cora grinned and stepped back from Trunks. "Maybe we'll see you two inside, if not it was a definite pleasure to have met you." Cora grinned as she and her friends walked on to enter the club.

"Trunks that was amazing." Goten grinned. Roxis had been in sight and saw the whole thing. He rushed over grinning like a mad man while staring off in Cora's direction.

"Well I highly underestimated you, Trunks. Cora was all over you." Roxis grinned. Trunks turned to him shocked he knew who she was. Roxis caught his hostile look and explained. "Cora and the three that were just over here are all single First Classes, I mean I've gotten to flirt with her but she'd never let me get as close as you got. Goten I will forever remind you of the day you let a hottie like Kraya kiss you and all you did was stand there with your mouth agape. You looked like a fish." Roxis grinned and all three laughed. Roxis was the first to calm down and continued as he looked deeper into the crowd.

"The reason for the masses tonight is that the planet's most sought after woman, Yunalia will be in attendance with her cousin and the princess herself. I here they may already be inside and from the looks of things I wouldn't doubt that, I mean why else would so many upper classes be here trying to get in?" Roxis grinned.

"So there's pretty much no way we're getting in." Trunks questioned but Roxis shook his head.

"Don't underestimate me, dream boy." Roxis grinned, "follow me, I have connections, I thought I told you that already… Trunks sometimes I think that pill did more than put you to sleep." Roxis warned and Trunks frowned hard at him. Despite his chiding Trunks followed Roxis as he led them to another entrance and then knocked in a distinct series. Roxis stopped and then finally a small hole opened up and a pair of eyes peered through.

"Roxis!?" The voice called in disbelief. Roxis just nodded with a smirk and then motioned to Trunks and Goten.

"I found these two in space how about you give us adventures a way in this place?" Roxis grinned and the door opened to reveal a large women with a "you shouldn't be so dangerous" look on her face as she stared at Roxis.

"Child, you're father would never forgive any of us here if you got yourself killed." She looked to Trunks and then Goten and smiled, "I'm Caballi, Roxis's guardian since he can't watch over himself."

"I'm Goten and this is Trunks. We're from space." Goten grinned and the woman shook her head and then peered out behind them before ushering the trio inside.

"Those upper class jerks would be furious if they knew that I let you three in without having to stand in that outrageous line outside. Like I said before I'm Caballi, I'm something of a guardian for Roxis since his parents passed years ago; I pretty much raised the little firecracker. I run this place with my mate Razz he's almost always working so he's rarely around. I'll get your life stories later, I know why you're here, to see Yunalia, like everyone else." Caballi led them through a few more doors and passage ways before they came to an enormous ballroom where the music blasted a tune that the hundreds of Saiyans below danced to. Trunks stood at the rail that over looked the room and grinned. He turned to Goten with a smirk and nodded down below.

"Hey that's Cora, Goten come on." Trunks grinned and before he could run off Caballi grabbed both men by their hair and pulled them back. She shot Roxis a frown and let the two men go. "What we do?" Trunks asked as Caballi sighed.

"Listen, I'm guessing Roxis here told you about how he's hitting on the princess, I bet what he didn't tell you is that the Elites the First class and even some Second Class Saiyans don't like it at all. They all believe that a half-breed should mate only with themselves and maybe just maybe a Third Class Saiyan, Roxis loves ticking off the Elites for kicks. Luckily he's strong enough to handle their jeers and whatnot, but I don't want you two to get mixed up in that. Cora and her friends, like all the other Elites and First Class Saiyans are here to play with what they shouldn't be playing with. It's a taboo to be so personal with half-breeds and Third Classes. Tomorrow when the sun rises they'll feign having no memory of who you are because it's not socially accepting for any of them to be anywhere near here." Caballi explained.

Trunks frowned as he realized what Caballi was saying. He looked down into the crowd and shook his head.

"Well I'm going to change that." Trunks said instantly and Caballi laughed.

"Same thing I said." Roxis commented while Caballi shook her head.

"No wonder he brought you back with him, he just wanted more partners in cahoots to help him hit on the upper class women. Listen just have fun tonight but don't expect any of the upper class women to take you seriously and whatever you do if you can stay conscious long enough, don't go bothering Yunalia." Caballi warned as Trunks and Goten looked at her in questioning and shrugged to one another as the trio made their way down into the party.


	3. Ch 3 Club part II

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. In this chapter there will be some songs, one is 'Circle' by Marques Houston the other is 'Promise' by Ciara. There will be some other songs but not till later chapters. Anyhow enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!!!

* * *

CHAP 3

Roxis had left the two to fend for themselves as he took off in search of the princess. Trunks and Goten split off in their separate ways hoping to see how they fared among the Saiyan women. Trunks pushed through the crowd and spotted Cora standing near a large muscular Saiyan male. Trunks locked eyes with her for a moment but Cora turned back to the male she was with.

"Caballi wasn't lying." Trunks sighed. He continued through the crowd looking all around him. He sighed in frustration as he couldn't decide what to do. Trunks continued going through the crowd until he bumped into a young woman with spiky-like brown hair that fell down to her shoulders but after a little more inspection Trunks saw that she had a single long braid of hair wrapped in cloth behind her that stopped just below her bottom. Trunks smiled in apology but the woman's face held a soft smile not a smirk and she shook her head an spoke.

"It's okay, my fault really." She ended her words with a little laugh and stepped around Trunks and continued on her way. Trunks focused on her while she moved through the crowd and was rewarded when she turned slightly and smiled at him. Trunks nearly melted. Her voice had been so velvet smooth and so alluring. Trunks grinned at just the memory of her deep brown eyes. He had to shake his head a few times to get over the encounter.

"Wow." Trunks grinned and tried to find her in the crowd but gave up. Trunks grinned and before he could move a hand touched his shoulder. Trunks turned to see Cora grinning back at him. Trunks raised a brow and faced her. "Cora, I'm surprised to see you here." Trunks said trying to hide the slight feeling of anger.

"Well I must admit after seeing that line out there I never expected you to actually get in." Cora grinned and pulled Trunks along with her. "I must say I am impressed, you must have connections. Trunks, wasn't it?" Cora asked and he nodded, "About earlier don't worry about that guy, he's just one of the many whom I may perform the Dance with trust me I'm not with him, it's just to save face. So what happened to your friend?" Cora asked as she finally stopped walking. Trunks noticed that they had made their way over to a darker area in the ballroom.

"No clue." Trunks grinned and turned out to the dancing men and women in the crowd. Cora chuckled and lifted Trunks's hat from his head. Trunks watched her run her hand through his hair with an amazed look on her face. "I'm gonna guess never seen a half-breed with purple hair?" Trunks grinned and crossed his arms. Cora shrugged and pulled Trunks closer to her by his neck with the hand she used to run through his locks.

"Nope, never, and I must admit, it's quite interesting." Cora whispered into Trunks's ear but he pulled back and smirked.

"I'm only interesting?" Trunks asked with a fake shocked look. Cora grinned and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Trunks wrapped his hand around her and pulled her close. Cora moaned in pleasure at their close proximity, allowing Trunks to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Cora was shocked at first because she never experienced anything like that before but relaxed. Trunks grinned to himself as he felt her panic rise and quickly fall. Trunks swore he could feel her lust and need for him.

Trunks broke the kiss and stared back at Cora with a smirk, "so Cora, was that only interesting?" Trunks asked as Cora looked around and pushed Trunks up against the wall and did one more sweep behind her.

"You should be careful half-breed." She whispered into his ear again. Trunks was loving the feel of her smooth voice and the warmth of her breath in his ear. "this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Cora grinned and planted several kisses on Trunks's neck. He, too, knew that whatever happened tonight was going to be a one night thing, but he really wanted to know what a Saiyan woman was like in the sack.

"Wow, working pretty fast there Cora?" Cora pushed away from Trunks shocked for a moment and turned in the blink of an eye. Trunks looked at the intruder with a slight frown. She was a young woman who was obviously in her Super Saiyan form. Trunks thought that she was also very sexy being that she was a Super Saiyan and that yellow hair and blue eyes worked so well on her.

"Rikku you scared the life from me!" Cora hissed as Rikku just stared over Cora's shoulder and gave a nod.

"Wow, he's handsome. What's his name?" Rikku asked after she looked at Trunks. He felt a little angered that Rikku had asked Cora for his name instead of speaking directly to him. Trunks watched as Cora grabbed Rikku by her arm and lead her far off into the crowd. Trunks sighed and decided to use the fact that his hair was a chick magnet and scout the club some more.

Trunks eventually bumped into Goten who was laughing and smiling. Trunks inquired about his friend's cheery mood and Goten unraveled a sheet of paper. "Kraya asked me to meet her somewhere after the club closed down. She said that after we 'got to know each other better' we'd head off to an after party near Vegeta City." Goten grinned showing every tooth he had.

"That's great Goten, so were you the only invite or will Roxis and I get to come too?" Goten stared at him with a 'duh' look.

"If Cora is their main leader, then I'm sure that you'll get to come, I don't know about Roxis though, I doubt they know we know him." Goten said and thought to himself before looking around the club. "Speaking of Roxis where is he?" Goten asked and Trunks just shrugged. Goten looked at him and noticed that his hat was missing. Trunks panicked and ran back to the corner where he and Cora had been and placed back on his head. "What were you doing over here?" Goten asked as he had followed Trunks with a slight grin on his face. Trunks explained the situation and Goten gave him a high-five.

"That's how it ended, some Rikku girl came over and Cora led her away." Trunks concluded. Roxis suddenly appeared and looked pretty pissed.

"I swear it really gets me when those Elite and First Class males get all obsessive over what doesn't even belong to them. I'm chatting away with Nel and then the next thing I know these two Elites come up to me and pour their drinks on me… to make matters worse the princess starting laughing… then a First Class chump comes and tells Princess Nel that he has something he wants to show her 'privately'. I swear if I had your power levels I would have creamed all three of them." Roxis growled as he looked at Trunks and Goten's jovial expressions, "Enough about me, how you two been faring? I saw Cora and you talking then you disappeared, how's that working out?" Roxis nudged Trunks who turned a little pink. "Goten don't try to start either I saw Kraya give you something so what was it?" Roxis asked and Goten grinned and flashed the paper.

"She invited me to an after party." Goten grinned. Roxis shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, well unless Nel let's you in you won't be going." Roxis countered and Goten's expression changed.

"Uh?" Goten looked confused and turned to Trunks who shrugged.

"It's like this Goten, the 'After-Party', is almost always held at one of Nel's extra homes somewhere in Vegeta City. Half-breeds are not allowed and if they get invited she has to approve it and then if that happens you're gonna have to actually walk in with her if not the guards won't allow you in. They won't even go to check and see if the invite is for real." Roxis grinned as Goten's jaw dropped before he could say anything Roxis continued, "Kraya most likely proposed to get to know each other didn't she? If so then that means some kissing and maybe just maybe some touching. If you still don't believe me and decide to head off to the party and try to wait for one of them to come to the front to see if you're out there then you'll wait all night because once the girls are in there parting with those other Elites and First Classes, you are the last thing on their minds." Roxis explained and before Trunks could start Roxis spoke again, "I know because Kraya, Celia and Bella have done the same thing to me." Roxis grinned.

Goten growled in anger and balled the paper up and crushed it into powder from the force he exerted on it. Trunks and Roxis stepped back and gave Goten some space.

"She was playing me…" Goten hissed in a furious tone. Roxis sighed and wrapped an arm around Goten before starting.

"Goten, we're not looking for commitment so soon, I mean there are plenty of women here just looking for a good time. They came here to have fun with the 'dark' side of society, don't expect any of them to ever really want anything more than to say they made out with a half-breed." Roxis explained. Goten looked down sadly and allowed Roxis to lead him towards the bar. "Let's get you a drink to drawn your sorrows." Roxis grinned and almost instantly the crowd began to cheer and scream.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked as Roxis grinned and floated off the ground and grinned.

"My friends tonight you two are in for a treat, Yunalia is going to grace us with her talents." Roxis grinned. Goten gave Trunks a look and both Saiyans pulled Roxis down and made their way closer to the front.

"So Yunalia, is supposed to be the hottest girl in here right?" Trunks asked and Roxis nodded.

"She's also the strongest women on the planet, even stronger than the queen, she's already gone to six dances and won them both." Trunks and Goten both remembered the word 'Dances' and would ask about them later. "Yunalia is the strongest women thus every male wants her, plus she is certainly the best built woman on the planet. You two are really lucky." Roxis grinned.

"Why's that?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"She rarely sings in any of these lesser cities, most of the time she sings and dances at the After-Parties, I don't know because I never been to one, but I do know this Second Class guy who works as a caterer and was working in the After-Party and caught a glimpse of Yunalia dancing and swore to me that it was the sexiest thing on this planet." A slow beat started and instantly a voice accompanied the rhythm.

_Come Enjoy the Life_

_Baby take your time_

_I just wanna find you, you_

Trunks stared wide-eyed at the same young women he had bumped into as her body swayed softly to the music and her voice carried over the now quiet room.

_Baby you and I _

_Can have a good time_

_Tell me what you like, ooh, ooh_

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth the woman Trunks now knew as Yunalia stepped down from the stage and walked through the crowd. She walked as if entranced by the seductive music playing above. She spied Trunks and made her way over towards him with a smirk. Once Yunalia was close she spoke.

"Now listen, I've been singing for a while now and I've been kinda lonely

But I'm looking for somebody to talk to, love me, someone who can hold me, is that you?" Roxis nudged Trunks speechlessly as Yunalia passed them and continued on singing to another male who both Trunks and Roxis expected was an Elite Saiyan.

_I'm lookin for somebody I can call boo_

_Lookin for the only one that I can give my all to_

_Tell if its you, you, you_

_Whatcha wanna do, do, do, make ya move_

While she sang Trunks stared in complete awe at the beautiful woman swaying seductively side to side next to the other male.

_You can be my teacher I'll do homework_

_You can give me extra credit baby I'll do more work_

_Whatcha wanna do, do, do,_

_Now it's me and you, you, you_

Yunalia began rotating her hips to the hypnotic music as every male including Trunks and Roxis began to focus on a certain area of her body. Trunks couldn't help but step closer a little.

_This mood is so right,_

_It feels so right_

_You can be my prince, my knight_

_You can be my super man save me here I am. Cuz baby_

Yunalia made eye contact with Trunks and smiled as she sang her chorus.

_There's nothing I won't do _

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Yunalia stepped away from the Saiyan Elite and began dancing closer to where Trunks and Roxis stood both drooling, Roxis more than Trunks.

_There's nothing I won't do _

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Yunalia began to spin her hips slowly as she lifted her arms while she lost herself in her song. The crowd spread to a circle around the songstress with Trunks and Roxis lucky enough to be in the front. As Yunalia sang she faced Trunks and made her way seductively towards him.

_You and me together, picture perfect_

_I'll spend all my money _

_All the time because you worth it_

_It's just me and you, you, you_

_Whatcha wanna do, do, do make a move._

_Come here let me spoil you like a baby_

_Thinkin bout you, dreamin bout you got me goin crazy_

_Whatcha wanna do, do, do_

_Now it's me and you, you, you, we movin_

Trunks could barely move because he was so focused on Yunalia's beautiful face. Her blue vest with ruffles around the very low v-cut that extended down to the top of her belly button and her dark blue skirt that seemed to lift almost exposing her bottom but showing plenty of her toned legs, seemed to drive Trunks and the other men wild.

_This mood is so right, _

_It feels so right_

_You can be my prince, my knight, oh_

_You can be my super man save me here I am. Baby_

_There's nothing I won't do _

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do _

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Yunalia stopped gyrating her body and walked closer to Trunks and placed a hand on his chest and began to speak again along with the beat of the song in a low sexual voice.

"I mean everything that I say. From the bottom of my heart; I would never, never ever hurt you. I open my heart." Yunalia stepped away from him and began singing to another Saiyan male.

_Open my heart _

_Give it you_

_Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you_

_Whatever you want _

_Baby I'll do_

_I know I don't want nobody else but yooooooouuuu_

Trunks couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she sang those words to the other Saiyan male but quickly shook those thoughts away as she turned and looked at him.

_There's nothing I won't do, baby _

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie_

_There's nothing I won't do _

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

Yunalia began dancing in the middle of the circle and spun around slowly and seductively while she finished her song.

_You're my one and only _

_I'll be waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_You could be my homie_

_I'll be waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Baby come and hold me _

_I'll be waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Looking for my one and only_

_You could be my one and only._

Yunalia bowed after her song ended as every thing within the club clapped ecstatically for the sexy and well-respected woman. Trunks was in awe but Roxis was like most of the men, drooling uncontrollably.

Trunks slapped Roxis face and looked everywhere for Goten who was seen coming from behind a few people.

"Where'd you go?" Trunks asked with a grin as Goten looked at Roxis and the other men staring after Yunalia.

"I had to use the restroom really bad, I heard a lot of her song from the restroom, it sounded so beautiful." Goten stopped and looked at Trunks and then to Roxis. "Trunks you look flushed and jealous at the same time." Goten grinned as he realized what may have happened. "Did she embarrass you?" Goten asked in a low voice but Trunks shook his head and finally Roxis came out of his trance.

"What I tell you? She is so hot!" Roxis shouted earning several shouts in agreement from even the Elites. "Man, I wish I could just get a moment alone with her, one kiss is all I would ever need from a hottie like that, too bad we're half-breeds and she'd never look our way, I must say Trunks when she momentarily sang to you I thought you were going to faint." Roxis grinned, "I will compliment you because I was next to you holding onto you trying not to faint and she was even looking at me. Your purple head is a miracle worker." Roxis joked and Trunks frowned.

"Trunks you let a women make you faint?" Goten asked in disbelief. "I always thought you went after women and had them 'hopelessly in love with you', this girl must be something else then to have you blushing and looking all flushed." Goten joked but Roxis came to Trunks's defense.

"Yunalia is pretty much unattainable no matter what. Only an Elite will be getting her, I mean she's not even royalty but she is more sought after than the princess. No matter how much we wish and pray and hope, we'll never ever get her to come that close to us anytime soon on her own free will ever again."

"Why?" Trunks asked slightly angered by Roxis hopelessness.

"She's the cream of the crop and we are the bottom feeders, you'd have to surpass her and even then she'd probably still see you as nothing more than a half-breed." Roxis explained and Trunks frowned, "Don't be upset, I heard she makes every guy drool." Roxis said dreamily as he thought back to Yunalia. Trunks, on the other hand, became angry, not at Roxis but at the fact he was made to look like some drooling fool in front of every woman in the entire place. Trunks frowned even harder before he grabbed Goten.

"Remember that time when I serenaded that supermodel my senior year in high school?" Trunks asked and Goten nodded.

"Yeah that was very memorable, she pretty much begged for you to …" Trunks clasped a hand over Goten's mouth in warning and Goten nodded signaling for Trunks to release him.

"Anyhow, you still have that CD with those beats on it?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"That was like two years ago!" Goten complained but Trunks just frowned and Goten grinned, "I'm just kidding, of course I do, but don't ask why." Trunks smirked

"Because I told you to hold on to it forever remember?" Trunks took the small disk that Goten retrieved from one of many capsules he kept in his belt buckle compartment. Trunks disappeared into the crowd leaving Roxis to stare after him and turn to Goten.

"Where's he off to?" Roxis asked.

"You'll see." Goten grinned.

Across the room, Yunalia was being praised for her performance, her cousin Rikku her best friends Princess Nel, Lady Cora, Lady Bella, Lady Celia, and Lady Kraya were all talking about how all the males where slipping over their drool watching her.

A large Saiyan Elite walked over and whispered into Cora's ear and she smiled approvingly. She went off to the dance floor with him and danced.

"Yunie you know that purple headed half-breed you sang to, well I caught those two doing some heavy lip locking over in a corner. You should have seen how fast Cora's mood changed." Rikku whispered to her cousin. Yunalia's eyes widened and she turned to her cousin with a grin.

"Well I bumped into the said cutie and he seemed really nice." Yunalia grinned.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious," Princess Nel interrupted, "I should have learned my lesson on being too nice but now I have Roxis all over me constantly." Princess Nel sighed in annoyance

"I think someone likes his attention, because you don't disagree coming here where he is seen often…" Yunalia trailed off.

"Yuna shut it." Nel replied as she ran a hand through her shoulder length black spiky hair to nonchalantly brush the comment off. After a few more moments, Cora returned with her dance partner and the group invited several males over to talk. As their conversations began to turn serious the lights dimmed even lower and a piano began to play and the purple headed half-breed Yunalia found out was named Trunks, came over to them. He looked towards Cora who seemed a little shocked he would be so bold as to come over while she was with an Elite male. Trunks walked towards her and began to speak in a voice to match the beat of the song.

"Yeah… you know it's funny… it seems every time I try to forget about you… my feelings pull you back in."

Trunks stared right at Cora and then placed his arm around Yunalia who was shocked while the males who had came to speak to her became angered. Trunks ignored them and continued on.

"You know cuz I got somebody else. And you got somebody else. But you and I both know… What it really is. But still… you know what I'm saying C?" Trunks spoke along with the rhythm in a deep sensual voice. Trunks withdrew his arm from around Yunalia and began to sing to Core in front of the shocked and enraged group.

_Ran across a picture you took of me_

_And it got me thinking _

_Bout how it used to be _

_It was just you and me_

_Still here saying you love me_

_Put no one else above me_

_But that was back then and now you're just a memory._

Trunks turned his attention from the shocked Cora to Yunalia who stared in amazement that any Saiyan would even think of trying to sing to her, let alone a half-breed. He stepped closer to a flustered Yunalia as he sang.

_If I didn't go away to school then where would we be?_

_Probably still together and somewhere happy_

_If I'm supposed to be moved on _

_In a new relationship strong_

_Then why are you still haunting me_

_They say…_

Trunks stepped back from Yunalia and began to twist his feet out while he sang the chorus. Yunalia and many of the other Saiyans thought this little dance step looked pretty cool.

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that's how you know_

_I got to the stoplight then I made four rights_

_Now I'm back where I started _

_And you're back in my life_

He stopped and traveled to the main stage while Rikku grunted in her cousin's ear. "Yunie you can't just let him show you up like that." Rikku dared knowing her cousin would take the bait. Yunalia nodded.

"Just go touch him or something he'll stop and start stuttering, just like the rest of them." Nel commented. Cora and the other girls nodded. Yunalia grinned and as Trunks sang she followed him to the stage.

_The further I go _

_The closer I get back to you _

_I say I moved on _

_Till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me _

_Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle_

Trunks got up on stage and turned to see Yunalia had followed him, he was surprised but kept singing.

Yunalia was determined to try and humiliate him at the first chance she got. She had nothing against half-breeds but he was too cute and that meant he needed a course in humiliation. She simply smirked at him while he sang his next verse.

_I drove past ya house the other day,_

_I didn't even mean to I went the wrong way_

_I ain't seen ya momma in a while_

_When she looked at she smiled_

_And asked me if I doing okay_

Trunks winked at Yunalia who seemed surprised. He bent down and began to sing to her the next lines.

_Took everything I had not bring up ya name_

_And wonder if ya came home for the holidays, yeah_

_She asked if I could stay awhile_

_Cause you had come into town_

_And you were just five minutes away, hey._

Again Yunalia watched how Trunks did the seemingly easy but difficult foot motions as he did during the first chorus. She studied his feet as they twisted in and out closely and noticed he was also leaning to a different side each time he moved. She was amazed that he could move so gracefully.

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that how you know_

_I got to the stoplight then I made four rights_

_Now I'm back where I started _

_And you're back in my life_

Trunks began to slide across the stage eloquently as if he was walking on water. He stopped in front of Yunalia and again sang to her.

_The further I go _

_The closer I get back to you _

_I say I moved on _

_Till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me _

_Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle_

Trunks grinned and then looked directly into Yunalia's eyes as the crowd began to get involved in the song also.

_Now everybody who's listening to this_

_If you got that person that makes you wonder if._

_Let me hear you say yeah_

"Yeah" they shouted

_Say yeah,_

"Yeah" the crowd called

_Say yeah_

"Yeah" they shouted again

_Oh Yeah_

"Oh Yeah" the crowd cheered. Trunks extended a hand to Yunalia and she took it allowing him to pull her on stage and sing directly to her.

_If you understand how I feel _

_Then grab that person now and let em know what's real_

_Let me hear you say Yeah_

"Yeah"

_Yeah_

"Yeah"

_Yeeeaaaah_

_Ooooooohhhhh!_

Trunks and Yunalia stood facing each other as he sang and the moment Trunks began to twist his feet to the chorus, Yunalia was mimicking him perfectly.

_If you love something let it go_

Yunalia pushed him away to add to their little dance and Trunks pulled himself close to her and sang the next verse.

_And if it comes back then that how you know_

As Trunks sang the next verse they both spun in a full circle and pulled each other close, both getting lost in the song.

_I got to the stoplight then I made four rights_

_Now I'm back where I started _

_And you're back in my life_

Trunks spun Yunalia out ballroom dancing style and pulled her back to him but now her back faced him. She wrapped her tail around his midsection as the two dance seductively forgetting about everything but each other as Trunks sang the finally verses.

_The further I go _

_The closer I get back to you _

_I say I moved on _

_Till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me _

_Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle_

As the crowd began to cheer in approval of the song, Trunks leaned down close to Yunalia's ear and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for the dance." He said in a low seductive voice before separating himself from her and exiting the stage. As he left Yunalia couldn't help but stare after him in wonder.

Never in all her years had any male ever had the guts, nor the restraint to be that close to her and not start drooling, let alone dance with her right up on him. Yunalia followed Trunks with her eyes and saw him meet up with Roxis and another dark haired Saiyan who she knew had to be another half-breed. Yunalia jumped down from the stage as the clapping ended and made her way through the crowd wanting to find Trunks.

Trunks, on the other hand had several Second Class and Third Class Saiyans patting his back in amazement that he could be that close to Yunalia and keep it together. Roxis was practically bowing down to him. He pulled Trunks close and whispered

"Seeing as you're Vegeta's kid it only makes since… I'm gonna start calling you Prince Trunks." Roxis grinned as he leaned away and nudged Trunks with his elbow. "That was unreal, no male has ever done that… ever. Not to mention you had your arms wrapped around her at the end and then she wrapped her tail around you and the way she was dancing on you!!" Roxis exclaimed in surprise and amazement. He sighed in wonder and shook Trunks by the shoulders for a moment still not able to believe any male could actually dance with Yunalia and not fall apart, let alone continue singing a song. "Trunks you had her so lost… I've never seen ever heard of her getting lost in a song like that… I mean she wrapped her tail around you… that's a really intimate gesture here on New Saiya… I mean dude you… you…" Roxis said in shock.

"Chill, it was just a song," Trunks grinned trying to be modest, he was smiling despite seeing several of the Elites and First Class Saiyans shooting daggers at him. He knew they were pissed but couldn't really care, he showed them and everyone else that Yunalia was just another woman. "Besides I am my fathers son, no woman makes me look like a guppy." Trunks added.

"Sorry if that's how I made you feel." Yunalia spoke from behind him surprising the trio. Roxis gasped and had to hold onto Goten for support, due to the fact he nearly fainted on the spot. Several Elites had followed Yunalia over towards Trunks without her knowledge and stared dangerously at Trunks who ignored them.

"So you brought your entourage to intimidate me?" Trunks asked keeping his cool and surprising Yunalia with his laid back style. She turned and saw the Saiyan males' expressions.

"Don't pay them any mind, I'm not here to intimidate either, I just want to formally introduce myself." Yunalia smiled.

"So you're asking for my name?" Trunks asked and crossed his arms, "I don't know if telling you my name is a good thing." Trunks explained and Yunalia grinned.

"I already asked Cora who you were, Trunks, right?" She asked. Roxis who had been revived fainted again seeing as Yunalia had actually asked about a half-breed. Trunks and Yunalia looked over at him and grinned. He turned back to her and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me and you're Yunalia, Roxis here hasn't stopped going on and on about you." Trunks stated and smirked. Yunalia quirked a brow and grinned.

"Nothing bad I hope." She asked with a sexy smile but Trunks shrugged.

"Well as you can see from his fainting attacks its been all good news." Trunks smiled as Roxis finally regained consciousness and managed to maintain it. "It was nice meeting you Yunalia." Trunks extended his hand as to shake but she just looked at it before smiling.

"Yunalia is so formal, my friends call me Yuna," She said and finally took his hand and shook it. Trunks smirked and released her hand and to her surprise turned to walk away. Yuna gasped in shock that someone would ignore her so easily. Roxis, too, was shocked and stood with his mouth open. Trunks and Goten stopped moving and looked at the two in a questioning stare.

"What?" Trunks asked Yuna who played off her shock and smiled.

"I'm having this party after this place closes down. It's in Vegeta City, at one of my friend's many 'party homes'. I was wondering if you'd like to come." Yuna asked with a smile knowing he'd accept. Roxis grinned wide at the prospect of hanging out at one of the after party events Yunalia and Princess Nel held.

"No thanks, I have a lot to do tomorrow, but thanks for the invite. It was a pleasure to have met you Yuna." Trunks smirked. Yuna's smile faltered because once again she was shocked by his nonchalant refusal. She was tempted to ask what was more important to do than be around her but stopped herself. She nodded and turned to return to her friends.

Roxis looked devastated and almost appalled. He couldn't form the right words in his mouth to explain what he felt. Goten turned to Trunks grinning like a madman. "Trunks that was awesome, she was so stunned, I bet you that hasn't happened to her in a million years." Goten grinned. Roxis finally found his voice and frowned at Trunks.

"You two don't get it, she is Yunalia… Yunalia and to you Trunks she's Yuna… do you know that there are even Elites who can't call her by her nickname, because she said they can't… you don't go around saying no to everything she asks and then ignoring her like she's just some other girl. She has every male and I do mean every male wanting her, do you think she'd waste her time with a lowly half-breed who blew her off?" Roxis asked and Trunks laughed and pulled his newest friend close.

"Listen Roxis, Yuna is still a woman, a Saiyan woman, I hope I don't have to keep reminding you of that. And if there is one thing that a woman and I'm sure a Saiyan women loves is a challenge. Yuna has all these guys falling over to get to her and I'm not going to be another one of them that stands there and says 'yes Yunalia' all day long. Besides, she'll remember the purple headed half-breed who blew her off only to go looking for her friend." Trunks grinned as he spotted Cora. Roxis stared at Trunks as if he was a literal god.

"You are a legend." Roxis said in all seriousness. Trunks grinned and left his two pals and found Cora ordering a round of drinks by the bar. Trunks stood next to her and pretended not to see her.

While Trunks was talking to Goten and Roxis, Yuna had made her way back over to her friends. They were looking shocked and amazed that the half-breed could actually sing and dance while Yuna had been so close.

"So what happened? We lost track of you when you two left the stage." Cora asked with a grin. The males had left the women a while back and so Cora and the others could gossip. Yuna sighed unable to do or say anything else as the last few moments ran through her mind. She sat next to Nel and Rikku and stared at the ground. "Yuna, what's wrong?" Cora asked seriously and almost instantly Yuna frowned and began to retell what they hadn't seen.

"We're up there dancing with each other then he wants to lean down and thank me for the dance and he just walks off!" Yuna exclaimed somewhat angered, "You know that's never ever, ever happened before. No guy has ever danced with me like that…" Yuna stopped recalling how easily she lost herself in his song. She shook her head and frowned, "then I decided to go talk to him and introduce myself. He acted like I wasn't even there! Then after I tell him to call me Yuna, instead of my full name, he smiles and turns to leave me behind." Yuna said now more shocked and stunned than angered, she let out a frustrated growl and continued, "Then I invite him to our After-Party, and he tells me has more important things to do tomorrow." Yuna frowned and every girl stared in shock at Yuna.

"Wait you told him to call you by your nickname, a half-breed, you barely let Elites do that and you invite him… you've never invited anyone…" Nel said now really wanting to meet this half-breed. Cora was in need of a drink after hearing this.

"I think we all need a drink, I'll go get them." Cora walked to the bar in awe that the half-breed she had made out with earlier had blown Yuna off. Cora ordered her drinks and when she finally looked to her right Trunks was standing next to her pretending not to notice her.

"Trunks?" Cora asked in shock. He turned down to smile at her spoke.

"Long time no see, uh?" Trunks asked with a grin as Cora's tray of drinks came. Trunks grinned and spoke, "All for you or for your friends?" Cora looked at him amazed and smirked

"For friends." She answered and began to reach for the tray but Trunks grabbed it instead.

"Let me." He smirked and she stared at him in wonder. Cora led Trunks back over to Nel's private table. Yuna, Rikku and the other girls stared in shock as Cora led Trunks over with their drinks. He smiled graciously to each of them including Yuna. She hid her shock and smiled back.

Nel sized the half-breed up and frowned, he was handsome but she wanted to see if he had a brain considering he had just blown off the planet's most desirable woman. "Trunks right?" Nel started and instantly every girl knew what was coming. "I've heard that there are some cultures where the male only desire other males instead of females, were you born from a culture like that?" Nel asked with a smirk.

Trunks grinned and looked down for a moment to prepare himself for the reaction that could be disastrous if she took offense and decided to take action against what he was about to say.

"You must be Princess Nel?" Trunks asked and she nodded. "Well Nel if you want to know if I desire males instead of females how about you and I go somewhere private and you strip down for me and we'll see what happens won't we?" Nel's face became red with anger but mostly shock that he would reply in such lewd and perverse terms. She gulped and sat back trying to recompose herself. Trunks grinned seeing as he had silenced the planet's princess but he decided to add more, "trust me, women are the only thing on my mind, isn't that right Cora?" Trunks asked in a low voice next to her ear but loud enough for the others to hear. He smirked once she shuddered and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Yuna sprung up from her seat. She had never went after a male or asked them to 'wait' before so the others were slightly stunned. Trunks turned with a smirk and raised a brow.

"Yes, Yuna?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going to be honest, no male has ever done half of what you've done tonight and honestly… you have my attention." Yuna said flat out and Trunks mocked shock, but Yuna knew that, "like I was saying, I want you to come to the party tonight." Yuna stepped closer hoping that her allurement would persuade him. Trunks paused and realized that he was once again falling back into the life he had as a 'player' back on Earth. He shook his head sadly and in sincerity. He sighed and looked off to the side.

"I can't." Trunks replied and turned to leave. Yuna stood amazed he denied her now in front of her friends after she explained he had her attention.

"Why?" Yuna wanted to know what was wrong with him. She was throwing herself at him practically and yet he kept refusing. Trunks, on the other hand, knew what the problem was: he was falling for her. He never believed in love at first sight but when he bumped into her his body felt weird and every thought seemed to trace back to her even while he kissed Cora her face flashed across his mind. Yuna had thought he hadn't heard her seeing as his back was to her. She stepped closer to him and spoke, "Why not, it's just a one night thing I swear." Yuna almost pleaded. She was sounding desperate and part of her felt desperate.

Trunks turned around surprising her and before she could gasp Trunks did what he knew he had to do in hopes of finding out if he was really in love with her: he kissed Yuna. She seemed shocked for only a moment before she returned the kiss in full.

Nel, Cora, Kraya, Bella, Rikku, and Celia stared at the two in shock. No man had ever tried to kiss Yuna without her permission and Trunks was there pretty much making out with her right in front of them. Yuna moaned into the kiss as her hands finally found life and they gripped Trunks's neck pulling him closer to her mouth. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her body against his. Yuna's tail found its way around one of his forearms and squeezed it. Yuna had forgotten nearly everything, her friends, the party, her class-status, everything but the man holding her close and giving her such pleasure.

Trunks licked her lips softly with his tongue and Yuna's mouth opened on its own accord allowing her tongue to battle his for dominance. Yuna had never kissed like this before, ever. Before Yuna could jump onto him as she had wanted and wrap her legs around him, Trunks pulled away.

"That's why," Trunks whispered still close to her lips which begged for more, "That's what's wrong. I don't want just one night." Trunks backed away and left Yuna staring after him.

END CHAP 3

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter update!


	4. Ch 4: Back to Earth

ENJOY

CHAP 4

Trunks sat in the room that Caballi gave him. He had asked to stay away from Roxis and Goten and she allowed him a room in which was located above the large ballroom where the party was held. He stared at the ceiling frowning. He pulled out a picture of himself, Bra, Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks looked at the image of his father and sighed.

"I'm here to make him proud of me not play around with women, who want a one time good time." Trunks repeated to himself aloud several times. Caballi walked into the room and Trunks quickly hid the picture. Caballi smiled knowingly and then spoke.

"You doing okay? Roxis and Goten are done stairs asking about you, I made something for you to eat, why don't you come down?" Caballi asked and Trunks looked at her and sighed. He sat up and rubbed his face. Caballi sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. "Why on Earth are you so down? I heard you rocked the house and even danced with Yunalia. You should be on top of the world!" Caballi smiled but Trunks just sighed.

He looked at Caballi and sighed before speaking. "Can I tell you something and can you promise not to start acting differently towards me?" Trunks asked and Caballi just nodded. Trunks felt he could trust her, she seemed so much like the grandmother-figure that he had always wanted. He pulled out his family photo and showed her the picture, before Trunks could speak Caballi spoke.

"Prince Vegeta… you're his kid aren't you?" Caballi asked and Trunks nodded. Caballi nodded, "Let me guess, you want to make him proud because he doesn't want to respect half-breed children?"

"No… it's not like that. My dad doesn't care that we're half-breeds he loves me and my sister just the same… or at least he used to." Trunks sighed, Caballi then motioned for him to continue, "Me and Goten are from a planet called Earth. Anyway, my dad always wanted me to be a warrior like him. I just blew off training and then we began to drift apart. I got too used to playing around with women and throwing around the money I had. He and I don't even talk much, he even said that I was just going to mess around with women… I guess in a way he's right… but I want to show him that I can live in a role, that I can follow Saiyan rules, you know… I just want him to recognize me as more than some wanna-be playboy, I want him to see me as his son." Trunks sighed wistfully as Caballi hugged him.

"Trunks, it is highly commendable that you want to make your father proud and I'm proud that the true ruler of our race can love his children no matter the percentage of Saiyan blood in them. Trunks I'm sure you're gonna make him proud just don't let yourself get caught moping around." Caballi smiled widely. Trunks grinned back to the large knowledgeable woman and hugged her.

"Thanks" Trunks whispered to her and Caballi recovered from her shock of him hugging her and hugged him back.

"Don't ever mention it, if you're father can't accept what a wonder young man you are, I'll always have a place here for you." Caballi smiled. Trunks nodded and shook his head to clear it before going down to eat and meet up with Goten and Roxis.

Once downstairs in a makeshift living/dining room, Trunks ate while Roxis and Goten were drilling him about what happened after he went away with Cora. Trunks simply ate his food while ignoring them. The last thing he wanted either of them to know was that he had kissed Yuna. "Give us something Trunks, come on, please. Did she take you back to the table with Yuna or what?" Roxis asked and Trunks decided to give them this small amount of information.

"Yeah, she did and before you ask, Yuna did ask me to come to the party again, but I refused, end of story." Trunks said as he stood up and placed the plate near Caballi's sink. Roxis sighed in disbelief and finally just gave up.

"Alright, tell me what is so important to do today that you had to blow Yunalia off?" Roxis asked as Trunks shrugged.

"Train, get stronger, meditate, focus my energy, raise my power level somehow." Trunks said and Roxis's jaw dropped.

"You could wake up at any time to train. You…"

"Roxis relax, Yuna is hot but just because she's attractive doesn't mean I should spend all my time on her." Trunks sighed. Caballi was downstairs in the other room listening and when the trio came in Trunks and Roxis were going back and forth.

"Okay so she isn't worth spending every waking moment with?" Roxis asked Trunks thought for a moment.

"You know what, I say she's definitely worth it," Trunks spoke but before Roxis could speak he continued, "if you're looking for a mate, I'm not going to waste my time on someone who sees me as a half of anything. If she relates me to being a half-breed first or second then I'm not the one for her and vice versa so why waste my time?" Trunks asked and Caballi grinned.

"Spoken as a true son of a prince." Caballi smiled. Goten looked at her then to Trunks and he explained.

"I told her about my family, but not everything, I just don't have it in me to retell so much. I need some time alone, if that's not too much to ask." Trunks stated before leaving the house.

Trunks flew through out the city and then flew beyond the limits at full speed. In the distance he could see what was the makings of a very large and highly technological city. "This must be Vegeta City." Trunks commented aloud to himself as he blasted across the sky. He touched down within the city limits and walked around. Trunks stood amazed at all the high-tech buildings, stands and other things he could see. Trunks wandered through the crowded streets in wonder at all that was to see and do in the city.

"To think that there are only five or six thousand Saiyans on this whole planet, over half have to be here right now." Trunks grinned to himself as he looked at all the stores and products Saiyan peddlers sold.

Trunks received several looks from many of the store owners and he realized it was do to his hair and the fact they new he was a half-breed. Trunks ignored them for the most part but when he started seeing those who passed him start whispering and looking at him, he began to get a little self-conscious. Trunks continued to back away from the crowded part until he was in a less packed area of the streets. He shook his head at the crazed looks many have given him and turned to be on his way to see more of the city.

Trunks continued walking through the streets of Vegeta City until he saw what he believed was the castle where the king and Nel lived. Trunks looked at the building in the distance and sighed. "I guess I should get going." Trunks grinned and turned around.

Before Trunks could react a fist connected with his stomach and then a foot slammed into his face throwing him into the air. Before Trunks could regain his composure he was attacked from behind and thrown into the streets below. He hit the ground hard and struggled to his feet. The sudden attacks hurt like hell since he hadn't expected it and had drained him a lot. Trunks stood to his feet and instantly a large Saiyan restrained him while another began to pummel his stomach constantly.

Trunks yelled out in pain and before another hit could land the Saiyan attacking him was kicked off to the side and the other dropped Trunks in shock. Trunks fell to his knees and coughed up some blood and held his stomach. Trunks lifted his head a little to see brown knee high boots standing in front of him.

"Karro what the hell is wrong with you, he wasn't doing anything!!" Trunks could hear the voice of a woman but couldn't make out who it was due to the pain in his stomach. He fought off his pain knowing that if his father saw him he'd be ashamed. Trunks looked up and saw that Yuna was defending him against two Saiyans; one named Karro and the other most likely a lackey.

"Oh, actually he did, we saw that mongrel kissing you last night and I'm sure if Tomats knew you were carrying on with this filth of society he would have finished him off." Karro growled. Yuna growled and exploded to the second level of Super Saiyan. Trunks knew she was strong but didn't think her power level was almost higher than his.

"If you ever think of touching him again you'll answer to me." Yuna growled and Karro and his friend ran off. Trunks frowned a little, his pride was hurt. If Vegeta had discovered a woman had to stand up for him, he'd never if get Vegeta's respect.

Yuna powered down and turned to Trunks smiling, shyly. "You alright?" She asked smirking, "I can't believe they would attack a half-breed like that." Yuna said in disbelief. Trunks shrugged and looked off to the side still angry with her for interfering. Yuna could tell his pride was hurt but she hadn't expected a half-breed who was easily out classed to ever get angry with her for saving his life.

"I just saved your life and this is my thanks?" Yuna asked slightly annoyed now. Trunks turned to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, thank you, it's just, my father would be so disgraced that I had to be saved by a woman." Trunks said bluntly. Yuna quirked a brow and sighed.

"Well there was no way you were ever going to beat one of them let alone two. They're both able to reach Super Saiyan 2 and I doubt your half-breed abilities can stand up to that." Yuna grinned. Trunks felt anger towards the phrase 'half-breed'. He was just as strong as she was and it ticked him off she just writes him off as if he's nothing. Trunks was about to storm off but Yuna spoke, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be putting your manhood down like that." Yuna calmed him and Trunks nodded and sighed deeply. He was still in pain but he'd manage.

"Thanks Yuna for… saving me, I'll see you around." Trunks turned to leave but Yuna stopped him.

"I'll be honest with you Trunks just as I was last night, I will never mate with a… half-breed" Yuna spoke and Trunks turned around highly offended and Yuna held her hands up to tell him to let her continue, "I can never be yours and the same holds true the other way around, at least can't we be friends at least?" Yuna asked and extended her hand. Trunks looked at it.

"If you can't mate with a half-breed why can you be friends with one?" Trunks asked with spite in his voice as he turned to leave. Yuna frowned and grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"Because right now, there isn't a person not even the king whose strong enough to tell me I can't at least be your friend." Yuna said seriously and Trunks sighed before shaking his head.

"I just don't know Yuna." Trunks sighed and she huffed.

"So you're in love with me already? I caught your heart just like that?" Yuna asked and Trunks gasped and stuttered for a moment before catching himself.

"Look, you know how Roxis left the planet trying to find 'Prince Vegeta'?" Trunks asked and Yuna laughed and nodded, "What's so funny?"

"Nel sent him on a wild goose chase everyone knows that Prince Vegeta died with his father while fighting Frieza." Trunks stared at her shocked for a moment before continuing anyway.

"Well he found me and my friend while in space and on my planet I had every woman I wanted. My father never liked the fact that I abandoned training to go play around with women and so I came here to make him proud of me, I want to show him that I can live as a Saiyan… like he used to. I don't want to get side-tracked following you when there would be nothing but heartbreak in it for me." Trunks said seriously. Yuna wanted to speak but couldn't find the right reply to those words after hearing his story. Trunks turned to leave but Yuna stopped him again.

"Well then you know how I feel. Every male on this planet grovel at my feet, even Roxis who's bold enough to hit on Nel. You danced with me, refused me and you even kissed me because you wanted to, no male on this planet would even think of doing any of those things and I doubt any of them would be able to do the first two without fainting." Yuna sighed and Trunks spoke,

"So you want to hang out with me why? So I can amuse you?" Trunks asked.

"No, it's not like that, I can never mate with a half-breed…"

"Why?"

"Because I just wouldn't!" Yuna growled. Trunks frowned and finally sighed. He blasted into the sky and flew away. Yuna growled and blasted back to the castle quite enraged. Trunks flew to the other side of Vegeta city before landing and calming himself. He couldn't believe how pathetic she sounded.

Trunks allowed his temper to flare and his power level to spike. Some of the peddlers in the area were shocked that the half-breed was so powerful. Trunks reigned his anger back in and lowered his energy level quite a bit. He breathed out and in deeply before turning to head back into the city to look around but was met by Karro and his lackey.

"You two again?" Trunks asked now fully enraged again. Karro looked to his friend and grinned.

"Paros let's teach this fool a lesson," Karro grinned and transformed to a Super Saiyan along with Paros, "Never touch an Elite's woman!" The two rushed forward and this time Trunks was prepared and vanished. "What the where is he?" Karro asked and Trunks appeared in front of him and kneed him in his stomach and then kicked him through a building. Paros flew forward and Trunks flipped over him and slammed his heel into the other elite's back. Paros hit the ground with amazing force and struggled to free himself from the pavement below. Trunks flew into the sky to distance himself from the town in hopes that the battle wouldn't do too much damage. Karro and Paros blasted into the sky after Trunks and as they neared Trunks smirked and roared into his Super Saiyan mode.

"Wha…what!!?" Paros yelled appalled and angered, giving Trunks the element of surprise when he elbowed both men in the back sending them back into the pavement below. Trunks knew he was making a scene but at the moment he couldn't care. The ignorance many of the Saiyans showed infuriated him. Trunks growled deeper within his throat and allowed himself to power up while in Super Saiyan form. Paros and Karro stared up in shock before blasting towards Trunks angered and confused. "How can you be a Super Saiyan!!" he roared angered. Trunks shrugged and waited. Paros and Karro both elevated their power levels and ascended Super Saiyan. The two now grinned dangerously at Trunks as Super Saiyans at level two.

Almost instantly Yuna, Nel, Rikku and Cora were at the scene. They had been comforting Yuna calming her down but the moment they felt three Super Saiyans in the distance they left the palace. Yuna stared at Karro and Paros not really recognizing Trunks.

"I see you two are causing more trouble." Yuna growled and started to raise her power level. Trunks turned to her and frowned.

"No thanks I wouldn't want you to have to start saving half-breeds." Trunks growled. Yuna and Rikku were shocked but not as shocked as the others were that a half-breed was a Super Saiyan. Trunks turned back to the two before him ignoring his new audience.

"You're gonna be begging for her to save you in a moment! I guess you're too stupid to feel energy signals, but we'll show you how strong we are!" Karro growled and both blasted forward.

"Stop now!!!" Yuna shouted and the two stopped. She floated in front of Trunks who looked even more pissed than before. "Trunks you're out of your league stop this." Yuna sighed in a soft voice trying not to be too loud. Trunks, on the other hand, growled and erupted into Super Saiyan 2 pushing Yuna away from him. His power level rose well beyond both Karro and Paros. Trunks's eyes turned white as his anger powered him up even more. He rushed towards Paros and kneed him in the face so hard and fast that the Elite fell unconscious and dropped from the sky like a rock. Karro stared in shock and somewhat fear and Trunks turned on him almost instantly.

Trunks spun around preparing a spin kick that would knock Karro's head from his shoulders and as Trunks was about to attack Yuna now in her level two form appeared and tried to block the kick but was thrown off to the side by the power of Trunks's attack. Karro panicked and blasted away. Trunks looked off to where Yuna had finally regained her composure and then blasted off towards Karro refusing to allow the man to escape.

As Trunks closed in on Karro something struck him from behind. He flew forward but stopped quickly before hitting the ground and turned at the extremely high power level above him. Yuna was flying above him at level three. Trunks gasped and flew up to her not in shock of her level but that she would interrupt.

"Get out of my way!" Trunks growled as Yuna powered up even more. Trunks ignored her and began to go after Karro but again Yuna blasted in front of him.

"Enough, you've done enough." Yuna said in a dead serious tone. Trunks growled and pushed his power to it's limits and roared.

"How dare you!!" Trunks shouted and attacked Yuna. She blocked his kick and tried to knock him out but Trunks proved much faster than she thought. He punched her in her stomach and then through Yuna down into the city below. "Stay out of it!" Trunks shouted and pushed his power level even higher. He truly had no clue to where this power came from but didn't care.

Trunks blasted after Karro and caught him just before he got to the palace and slammed him into the ground. Trunks stood above the frightened Elite who shivered and began to plead for his life. "Look at how you grovel at the feet of a 'Half-breed'!" Trunks growled out and lifted Karro from the ground. "I'll set you as an example!" Trunks growled and instantly Yuna kicked him away from Karro.

She was pissed and furious! "Trunks I said stop or else!!" Yuna roared meaning everything she was saying. Trunks recovered faster than she expected and kneed her in the stomach. Yuna growled and took the pain and grabbed his knee and threw it to the side leaving his stomach open to a flurry of attacks. Yuna pummeled his stomach in seconds and delivered a powerful kick to Trunks's face. He flew into the air and regained control so fast that he himself couldn't believe it himself. He blasted back in front of Yuna so fast that neither he nor she realized it and just stared at each other.

Trunks recovered first and slammed his fist into her face sending her flying backwards. Yuna flipped onto her feet and rushed towards him determined to put an end to this no matter what. Trunks was far too strong to allow to go on rampaging through Vegeta City. Yuna ducked under his attack and then kicked him in the stomach and then phased behind him and slammed her fists into his back continuously.

Trunks shouted out in pain and when Yuna sent her final and strongest punch Trunks anticipated the attack and phased behind her causing her to lose balance for a moment allowing Trunks to grab her long hair that was taller than her due to the level three formation and through her into the ground. Trunks lifted his hands above him and created a massive ball of energy.

Yuna hit the ground and jumped out of the ground instantly and stared in shock at the huge ball of energy. "No way…" Yuna gasped forgetting everything but the size of the attack above. Trunks's fury had increased for some reason and soon his power level began to rise along with the power of his attack.

"Heh… ha…ha, ha…. Ha… ha, ha, ha, hah, ha, ha!" Trunks laughed insanely. Trunks prepared to throw the attack as his laughter increased.

"_Trunks no!!!" _Trunks froze at the voice which he knew as Goku's. Trunks stopped almost instantly and turned around to see Goku right behind him. Trunks allowed the attack to dissipate.

"Goku?" Trunks whispered in shock. His vision blurred and he shook his head and when he looked back to Goku, he saw Goten. Trunks shook his head and returned to normal. "Goten?" Trunks asked as his vision blurred and he passed out. Goten caught him before he hit the ground and shook Trunks a few times.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled but received no reaction. Yuna flew up to the two and frowned.

"He's going to have to answer for what he's done… causing such a scene is not acceptable." Yuna growled and Goten frowned.

"I'm taking him somewhere to get help." Goten growled and teleported away. Yuna was stunned at Goten's instant disappearance. She frowned and thought to herself. She looked for Karro and found him while Paros was brought over by Cora and Rikku. "Whatever you two think you saw here earlier never happened." Yuna warned and then looked her friends. "The same goes for you three as well." Yuna warned as her power level dropped.

"I'll make sure Tomats knows that you're protecting that half-breed!" Paros shouted and Yuna flashed a fierce scowl at him.

"He would have killed you! If you two say anything I'll make sure to let him finish what he started." Yuna growled. Rikku gulped and went to Yuna's side immediately. Yuna calmed down and flashed one more scowl at the two before jumping into the air. "If anyone asks I created the energy attack." Yuna stated and flew away.

In Caballi's home Trunks now laid unconscious on the bed. Goten explained that Trunks had just had too much stress on him and it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

Trunks now dreamed as his body tried to recover from the stress such increases in power brought on.

_Trunks was once again in the field of flowers staring at the back of a woman. Upon further inspection he discovered she was a Saiyan. Trunks walked closer and then the woman turned._

"_Yuna?" Trunks asked and she smiled and went to him. Trunks stood amazed as she hugged him close. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked shocked. Yuna kissed his lips and smiled once she leaned away._

"_I love you Trunks, I do, I don't care about what or who you are… do you love me?" Yuna asked in a worried tone. Trunks nodded and hugged her close._

"_I love you so much." Trunks grinned and kissed her again. Yuna jumped into his arms and deepened the kiss. She pulled back with a smirk and jumped from his waist and turned around._

"_Make me yours." Yuna whispered but Trunks heard her. He kissed her neck and spun her around. "I want to be with you forever, do you want that?" _

"_Yes!" Trunks grinned as Yuna laughed lightly from his eagerness._

"_Promise to make me yours" She grinned Trunks looked confused and before he could speak Yuna spoke again. "Promise me that you'll be there for me." Yuna said seriously with such vulnerability._

"_What? I don't understand" Trunks whispered and before she could answer a beam of power wiped Yuna's body out. Trunks screamed in shock and pain as the attack hit him. Trunks flew backwards and hit his back against the ground. "Yuna!!" Trunks roared as a dark figure rushed towards him._

"_Arrrrrggghhh!!!" Brolly roared as he came upon Trunks who was furious. Trunks dodged Brolly's aggression and kicked the massive Saiyan in the ribs and then blasted a large ball of energy. Brolly took the attack and instantly returned with his own. Trunks dodged and kicked Brolly in his face and then phased behind Brolly and kicked him towards the ground._

"_I'll kill you!!!!" Trunks screamed and blasted down to attack Brolly but Brolly moved and punched Trunks in his face nearly breaking every bone. Trunks flew far from Brolly from the powerful punch and hit the ground and skidded a few times. Trunks jumped to his feet ignoring the pain and growing angrier. "Damn you!" Trunks roared and as soon as his power increased he felt Brolly's power level spike way up. Trunks gasped as the legendary Saiyan appeared and began to pound Trunks's face in. Trunks was bleeding freely and Brolly threw him into the air._

"_Yuna…" Trunks whispered sadly as Brolly's attack soared towards Trunks. Before it could kill him, Goku appeared and blocked the attack. _

"_Not yet Trunks." Goku smiled._

Trunks shot up in bed sweating. He rolled out of the bed and looked outside and saw that it was pretty late. He rubbed his face at the strange dream and left his room as if in a trance. Caballi saw Trunks leave his room and went to him.

"Goten told me what happened, he and Roxis are at his place, I told them I'd look over you, Goten said that they couldn't trust taking you back to Roxis's place, Trunks what happened?" Caballi asked as he stared at her and shook his head.

"I…" Trunks started but just shook his head. He remembered all that he did and just couldn't talk about it at the moment. Trunks walked into the kitchen area and sat at the table. Caballi entered right after him and sighed.

"You had just as many problems as Roxis, but you're older." She grinned as Trunks quirked a brow at her. "What I'm saying is that being silent won't help you feel any better about what has happened, I'll tell you what I told Roxis many years ago; I'm here to listen if you'll talk." Caballi stood to leave but Trunks stopped her.

"I've been having these dreams ever since first coming here." Trunks sighed and took a deep breathe. "Before I can start to explain my dreams let me tell you about my life." Trunks then went on to explain the battle against Majin Buu, Baby and Super 17. He told her about Goku and the Super Saiyan 4, but Trunks went into depth when he talked about the Legendary Super Saiyan Brolly.

Throughout his entire story Caballi kept a face of calm resolve and when Trunks finished talking about Brolly he began to explain his dreams. "The first came on my way here. I took a supplement to make me sleep for a month and while I slept I remember dreaming about fighting Brolly and he almost killed me if I didn't wake up when I did. Also I felt really disappointed and sad when I thought about my father after I woke up. Now just a while ago I'm sleeping and Yuna is in this field of flowers waiting for me." Trunks paused and gauged Caballi's reaction, "anyway, Yuna tells me she loves me and I return those feelings. She makes me promise to 'make her mine' or something like that and then she makes me promise to protect her. I couldn't even answer her, Brolly came and destroyed her right before my eyes and no matter how much stronger my rage makes me Brolly simply gets more powerful. Just when Brolly is about to kill me again, Goku appears in my dream and says 'it's not time'. Do you see why I'm so messed up?" Trunks sighed as Caballi grinned.

"Trunks you are to do great things, but remember never to ignore your dreams, for they hold truth. Maybe the words this dream Yuna spoke to you are the feelings the real one wants to express but can't." Caballi sighed and thought for a moment, "Why is it that you always fight the legendary one? Were you afraid of him?" Caballi asked but Trunks shook his head.

"No way, Buu was far worse than Brolly, Brolly couldn't re-grow limps like Buu." Trunks sighed and Caballi grinned.

"Maybe you need to take some time to re-define yourself and the person you want to be." Caballi suggested. Trunks shook his head.

"I want to be with Yuna, to make her mine…" Trunks laughed bitterly at the thought and sighed, "I don't even know what that means, do I just sleep with her or something?" Trunks blurted out and Caballi laughed.

"Oh, Trunks it's far more complicated than that. You must go through the Saiyan Mating Dance." Trunks stared at Caballi strangely and smirked, she knew he was about to make a joke but Caballi continued, "the 'Dance' as many youngsters call it is only performed when a female goes into periods of heat every three or four months. She begins to release hormones that can affect a male's mind causing him to lust after her, the catch is, the male must defeat the female in battle if he hopes to try and claim her as his. Normally if the male succeeds in defeating the woman, they exchange blood so that they are connected always." Caballi grinned and showed her neck, "Majority of the time the male bites the female's neck and vice versa. The mark shows that the Saiyan is taken. Once a female has lost a 'Dance' her hormonal patterns will only be readable by her mate. So does that explain what your dream girl meant by 'making her yours'?" Caballi asked as Trunks finally understood why so many men crave Yuna.

"She's pretty much unbeatable and everyone wants what they can't have." Trunks grinned and Caballi nodded. Trunks looked at his hand and shook his head. "I can't look at her after what I've done." Trunks sighed.

"Trunks, you and only you can decide when it's the right time to speak to her, but don't wait forever." Caballi warned and went back to her room. Trunks smiled and sat down in a seat. He walked out of the building and opened the space ship capsule. Trunks wrote a few notes to Caballi, Goten and Roxis. He even wrote one to Yuna and prayed that she would receive it in care of Goten. Trunks looked back at the surrounding area before jumping into the ship and made his way back to Earth.

The next day Goten, Roxis and Caballi were reading the letter Trunks designated to them. "Trunks just up and left?" Goten sighed a little down. His best friend abandoned them. Trunks's letter told them that he needed to get away from everything and that he was returning to Earth. He explained that there was a note to Yunalia that he had hoped Goten would deliver. Trunks apologized for what he had done and begged them all for forgiveness. He also wrote that he didn't know when he'd be back.

Goten balled up his letter and frowned. Trunks had left him the gravity room and a few other things. Roxis incinerated his letter and crossed his arms in thought, Caballi smiled to herself and tucked the letter away for a future reference. "He just up and left." Roxis growled. Goten frowned and shook his head.

"Some friend he was." Goten muttered and instantly Caballi reprimanded both of them.

"Trunks may seem like he has everything but inside he envies both of you, Roxis he wished he could be carefree and as lively as you are." She turned to Goten and spoke, "Goten he wished he his father showed him an ounce of the love you fathered showed you in the years he was still around. Trunks was very unhappy and that's why he looked like he was about to crack yesterday, remember what you told me Goten, you said he looked so defeated. Trunks needs this time away. He doesn't need to be in a place that tells him that no matter what he and the woman he loves shall never be together. Yunalia put an impression on Trunks that I doubt any woman has and the fact she'll never truly be with him is tearing him apart, I better not hear another foul thing about Trunks from either of your mouths." Caballi threatened and instantly Goten nodded and smiled.

"You're right, if Trunks needs some time alone, I should respect that. I'm going to deliver his note to Yuna." Goten grinned Caballi knew that Goten's good heart allowed him to easily forgive Trunks, but Roxis was going to take some work. Goten grabbed the folded papers and vanished.

"I know it hurts that people leave but everything is for a reason." Caballi spoke and Roxis just huffed.

"You told me that years ago, remember?" Roxis flew off bitter and Caballi just sighed.

Goten had reappeared in front of the castle gates and quickly made his way into the courtyard. He phased in and out of sight trying to find which room was Yunalia's room. He had to settle on a balcony with the doors open. Goten slipped in and looked around. "This looks like a girl's room, I wonder if it's Yunalia's?" Goten whispered to himself. He shrugged and was about to set the letter down but Rikku burst into the room shocked to see him standing there. "Hey." Goten grinned nervously but Rikku remained calm.

"What you got there?" Rikku asked ignoring his nervousness. Goten looked at the letter and Rikku spied the name on the front and grinned, "It's for Yunie isn't it?" She asked as Goten cocked a brow and looked at her quizzically. Rikku sighed and walked over closer and snatched the letter from Goten and started to open. Goten grabbed it from her and closed it.

"It's for her eyes only, Trunks told me to give it to her and only her." Goten growled and Rikku sighed.

"Yuna isn't too happy with Trunks after his showing out yesterday." Rikku stated and Goten shrugged.

"Well she's gonna get it because Trunks left the planet and his last wish was that she read this," Goten held the note up and Rikku grabbed at it but Goten kept it out of her reach, "alone. It's for Yunalia not you." Goten deadpanned.

"I'm gonna read it anyway, Yunie is my cousin and I'm positive she'll let me read it." Rikku huffed crossing her arms. As if on cue Yuna walked in surprised to see Goten but somewhat expecting a visit from either him or Trunks today.

"I heard my name being said several times while walking down the hall, I suggest you keep your tone low, you are trespassing." She said to Goten who shrugged and extended the letter to Yuna.

"Trunks left back to our home planet, he wrote this for you, I haven't read it and I didn't let this one read it either." Goten handed the note over to Yuna who stared at it in anger.

"So he just left the planet? He was too much of a coward to confront me?" Yuna asked and Goten became angry she disrespected someone who cared so much for her.

"He was getting sick… Trunks needed time away, yesterday shows that, I almost couldn't recognize him." Goten said looking off to the side. "He's the smartest guy I know and if he feels he is a danger to others and himself then leaving was good for him." Yuna tried to give Goten the note back and shook her head.

"Well I have no use for this, he and I weren't friends… his choice." Yuna said with a hint of spite. Goten refused to take the letter back and answered her.

"Trunks cared about you too much to want to stay as your friend, part of the reason he left. If you don't want to read the letter then fine but as his friend he wanted you to have this and so I got it here." Goten turned and jumped out of the window and vanished instantly. Yuna stared at the note now, while Rikku still seemed amazed by Goten's instant disappearance. Rikku shook out of her amazement and came over to Yuna and tried to take the note from her cousin.

"I'll read it." Rikku grinned but Yuna kept it out of her reach.

"No, it's for me." Yuna said in a low soft voice. She departed from Rikku's room leaving her cousin to stare at her as she left. Yuna rushed to her room and locked her door and began to read the note

_Yuna,_

_I wish I never met you… that way I could never feel the way I do now. I understand what it feels like to want what one can never have. I'll be amazed if you're really reading this seeing as Goten and Roxis will both hate me for saying goodbye to them in a note like I'm saying goodbye to you… in a note. Sorry, anyhow, I know you're probably reading the "half-breed's" letter aloud to all of your friends, but I don't care, I've always played with the hearts of women and now that it's being done to me, I can fully appreciate the strength of those women who survived my cruelty. I don't even know what to say, I bet Princess Nel, your cousin and Cora and her group are rolling with laughs right now. I am a coward like you are all thinking. I ran back to my planet because I'm terrified of being close to you Yuna, because I've never felt this way before… I know I've given you and your friends enough laughs so I'll end by saying, I really want to be your friend and maybe one day I'll be able to bare watching you be with someone else._

_Sincerely,_

_Trunks, the purple haired 'half-breed'_

Yuna felt really strange after reading the letter. She placed it in her drawer and paced her room. She felt anger, sadness and there was something else that she couldn't quite name. Yuna paced around her room some more just thinking and thinking. Suddenly tears fell from her eyes as she thought more and more about Trunks. "He's not coming back?" Yuna whispered the truth to herself. At that moment everything seemed to close in on her. She didn't even know if she had any feelings for him but she was panicking because of his absence. Yuna shook the tears from her face and finally after not being able to dry her eyes she just let go. Rikku ran into the room after nearly breaking the door down and comforted her cousin who was crying harder than she had ever seen her cry.

END CHAP 4


	5. Chap 5: Birth of the Legendary

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I was planning on putting this chapter up yesterday but I wanted to add to it. So here it is chap 5 I hope you all enjoy**

**I don't own DBZ, DBGT or anything related like that. The song in this chap is pretty well known... since I watched SPIDERMAN 3 yesterday I went through my old CDs and found my the first and second soundtracks to the Spiderman movies (1 and 2). The song is performed by DashBoard Confessionals and is called "Vindicated". **

**I hope you enjoy my longest chapter yet and don't forget to review**

* * *

CHAP 5

As Trunks neared the Earth's atmosphere a month later, he sat in contemplation. He decided not to take anymore sleeping pills from Capsule Corp and just think about what had happened on New Saiya. He was confused at how he had drawn in so much power and how he had lost control. He shook his head as he felt his ship touchdown, right outside of the Capsule Corp building.

Bulma and Vegeta came outside once his ship landed. Vegeta just laughed at his son. "Wow, the fool couldn't last three days he came back after two, because I doubt you were able to build a ship to bring you back faster than a month." Vegeta scowled and Trunks took the harsh words without a trace of anger.

"I'm sorry father, but I couldn't concentrate there. I began to fall in love with a woman beyond my class." Trunks whispered loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Bulma gasped as Vegeta just grunted.

"See I told you he went there to find more women to run through, pathetic." Vegeta growled and began to leave.

"Father, she was different! She was the most desired woman on the planet, she was beautiful, smart and powerful." Trunks spoke causing Vegeta to turn slightly interested. Trunks looked down and continued, "She was stronger than every male and some say even the king. She was even stronger than me, I've never met anyone like her. The thing is, she treated me and every other male like I treated the women on this planet. The males fell at her feet but I couldn't bow to a woman." Trunks sighed and Vegeta started laughing hard. Trunks looked up and smirked a little seeing he had at least caused Vegeta to crack a smile.

"So now that you have a dose of your medicine, you run away?" Vegeta laughed as Trunks realized his father was laughing at him instead of at his joke.

"Actually, she said I her interest and if I had stayed, I could have made her mine..." Trunks stopped as he got chocked up at the thought. "But I left, I didn't deserve someone like her. I've done too many stupid things to take a planet's most prized possession." Trunks sighed and Vegeta walked up to him and punched him across the face.

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed but Vegeta put a hand up as Trunks sat up from being knocked to the ground.

"You are my son, you are a prince to those fools. Despite being only half a Saiyan, you have more royal blood running through your veins than any of them and that includes that women. You think I should praise you for running away like a coward and acting like a child? I hoped you to find a Saiyan woman and try your lecherous ways with her. She'd set you straight, but I guess the fool in you told you to high-tail it before you got locked down? You wouldn't be able to handle a real Saiyan woman and now you're using some sorry excuse do you expect us to pity you?" Vegeta questioned as Trunks stood up.

"I didn't go there to find a woman!" Trunks objected. "I went to…"

"If you didn't go for yourself then it doesn't matter." Vegeta interrupted his son, "Trunks you are a man and if you want to be anything you have to do things on your own accord… not because you're trying to appease me." Vegeta turned and began to walk back into the house. Trunks stood there shocked and was about to say something but stopped. Trunks rubbed his jaw and thought.

"I think I got what I came here for." Trunks grinned and then turned back to the ship. "Mom, you have to design a much faster ship, especially if I'm supposed to visit." Trunks smirked.

"You're just gonna leave… just like that? You just got here!" Bulma complained.

"I know but the longer I wait, the longer I'll be away from what belongs to me." Trunks smirked and boarded the ship. Bulma sighed and shook her head as Trunks took off. She stormed back into the house and was about to yell at Vegeta but saw that he had been watching from the window.

"He needed to hear that. Trunks is his own man now and New Saiya is a much better place for him. Considering the fact his soul-mate is there." Vegeta smirked and Bulma raised a brow at her husband, "he's never spoke about a woman to us… ever. He wanted our opinion and I gave him full permission to go after her… just not too directly." Vegeta smirked as the space ship disappeared into the atmosphere. Vegeta turned and saw Bulma smiling with so much love in her eyes.

"Oh, I love you!" She cried and hugged him. Vegeta sighed softly and hugged his wife back.

Trunks sat in the ship mulling over the entire situation. He thought about his father's words the most. Vegeta had inadvertently given him advice. "I guess he's somewhat glad I went to New Saiya, at least he spoke to me." Trunks grinned and sat back in his chair and thought. Trunks stared out into space and sighed. He took out one of the sleeping pills and calmed himself. He took the pill and thought about Yuna, Goten, his father and everything positive he had going for him. Trunks allowed himself to fall under the power of the pills and fell asleep.

_Trunks now sat in the flower field by himself. He grinned and stood up. He searched for anyone but found no one. Suddenly Trunks was taken to what he thought was New Saiya. It was one of the plateau areas and a battle was going on. Goten, Yunalia and another Saiyan male was fighting a muscular gray looking man. Trunks wanted to help but the battle carried on while he could only watch._

_The three Saiyans fought against the large beast of a man doing their best to harm him but only Yuna at level three was doing much damage. She and the gray man fought hard and when she was knocked back the other Saiyan who was stronger than Goten took her place and did what he could._

_Trunks looked closely at Goten as he powered down. Trunks stared at his friend's hair which was now much like his father's hair. Goten lifted his hands high and began to collect energy for the Spirit Bomb. Yuna and the other male shouted for him to fight but Goten ignored them and took the beating the man gave him and just stood back up and collected more energy. Yuna and the other Saiyan began fighting the man again after shouting several 'half-breed' insults after passing Goten. He ignored them and watched the massive Spirit Bomb gathering high above him._

"_Get him Goten!" Trunks said aloud knowing Goten couldn't hear him. The battle raged on and Yuna was thrown back near Goten. She jumped up and shouted at Goten to battle. Goten ignored her and told her to look out. The other Saiyan had been thrown into Yuna and both went flying far away from Goten into a rock plateau crumbling it upon the two. _

_Trunks knew that Goten's Spirit bomb was almost complete, he didn't understand how but he could just feel it. The large gray man growled and began to laugh as he approached Goten. Goten then began to focus harder to gather the energy and suddenly his eyes snapped open._

_Yuna and the other Saiyan male appeared by Goten's side as he grinned. Goten addressed the large gray man and then the beast began laughing. Goten told him that he was going to regrettably kill him now. Trunks smiled at how much Goten had become just like his dad. Yuna and the other Saiyan looked at Goten strangely as he told them to leave as he jumped into the sky and readied the Spirit Bomb. The three below looked at Goten strangely and then noticed that above him wasn't the sun as all three had thought. Yuna and the other Saiyan immediately heeded his warning and took off. The gray man refused to run and Goten threw his attack at him._

_Trunks watched as the Spirit Bomb hit and destroyed the gray man. Goten landed on the ground and smiled relieved but somewhat saddened that it had to come to killing him. Goten was rejoined by Yuna and the other Saiyan who were looking at him in amazement._

_The scene changed and now Trunks was in front of Brolly but he wasn't in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Trunks stared at the dark purpled headed man who looked calm and relaxed. Trunks eased himself and Brolly walked towards him civilly._

"_Brolly, what do you want?" Trunks growled._

"_You have to learn to control your temper, you can't let madness consume you." He spoke and Trunks raised a brow and then the scene changed and the two now were on a planet with a red sky. "This was the true home world of the Saiyans. Planet Vegeta, was our home but Frieza destroyed it as you already know. I survived and this began the madness which was the Legendary Super Saiyan." Brolly explained. Trunks noted that he was much shorter and a lot less bulkier than the beast of a man he had fought and had been fighting in his dreams._

"_Okay so what's going on?" Trunks asked bluntly and Brolly grinned._

"_The Legendary Super Saiyan was a myth amongst our people. He had such great power and yet couldn't control it. The reason for this is because our people had no sense of the emotions and feelings you and the new Saiyans have. They experience emotions such as love and happiness. Things had I understood, I would have been able to fully control the power I had, instead of letting it drive me mad. The Legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan told of a Saiyan reaching the level I attained but because he could not control his own amazing abilities he destroyed himself and many of the other Saiyans and even the planet. Sad isn't it?" Brolly sighed as Trunks decided that this version of Brolly was much more likeable. _

"_So the Saiyans had two planet's then, the one the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed and the one Frieza destroyed?" Trunks asked trying to clear up his confusion and received a nod from Brolly._

"_You see Trunks, the Legendary Super Saiyan was meant to be a guardian to his people thus whenever a catastrophe wiped a large portion of the Saiyans out a new Legendary Super Saiyan would be born. I was meant to guide New Saiya into a golden age, but as with the previous Legendary Super Saiyan I fell to the madness of the beast within. I am thankful that your father and Kakkarot were able to destroy me. It had brought me the peace that I have always wanted." Brolly grinned and looked at the sky and smiled._

"_That's great, I guess." Trunks sighed and looked around and again the scenery changed. They were on New Saiya now at the castle._

"_I have learned that the abilities of the Legendary Super Saiyan far surpass any of the imitations your father and Kakkarot have achieved. The Super Saiyan, level 2, 3 and 4 are nothing compared to the Legendary Super Saiyan, if the power is under control." Brolly thought and looked around, "A Legendary Super Saiyan who has full control can tap into near infinite amounts of energy, he or she can have limitless energy and stamina." Brolly spoke as Yuna appeared and Trunks's eyes widened._

"_She's the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked and Brolly just laughed and vanished._

"_That is not for me to say but I will say that it is a possibility. I shall return Trunks remember always think positively." Brolly reminded him and soon his voice disappeared as well as Trunks's dreamland._

Trunks woke up with a start and realized that he had crashed, due to the fact that he was lying on the ground. Trunks jumped up and realized that he had slept for a month once again. Trunks smiled as he left the ship and laughed happily once he realized that he had landed a few miles outside of Vegeta City. Trunks blasted into sky and flew straight for the city. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 to get Goten's attention and before he could go any further Goten appeared in front of him and bear hugged him.

"Trunks!"

"Goten!" Trunks laughed as he noticed how Goten nearly looked just like Goku. "Wow, Goten you look almost just like your dad." Trunks grinned as Goten rubbed his head and smiled. Trunks noted that even Goten's voice had become similar to Goku's.

"Trunks, I don't know how to say this but Yuna has found someone that I think she's planning on … um… mating with." Goten stuttered and Trunks's eyes flashed with panic before he calmed down.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked with a small smirk.

"Well this is the month of her, uh, 'heat'." Goten said nervously and uncomfortable saying that word. "Me and Roxis were at the coliseum watching as they began the mating dance ritual. The battle is watched by nearly every Saiyan so that they can all witness the woman mating with the male." Goten told him and then sighed, "I'll teleport us there." Goten explained and instantly the two were in the large coliseum surrounded by nearly every Saiyan watching as a male challenged Yuna.

"Who is he?" Trunks asked as he pointed to the male he had seen fighting alongside Yuna and Goten against the gray man.

"That's Tomats. He's even stronger than you and me." Goten explained. Trunks frowned and spoke again.

"Goten have you had any battles since I left two months ago?" Goten nodded and spoke as they went to find where Roxis had seated himself.

"It seems that years ago before you and I were born the Saiyan who arrived here had to sacrifice some of their own as slaves to a smarter and powerful race called the Radians. They're a very scientific race, they even knew about our battles against Buu and all the others. They sent one of their experimental soldiers to destroy us but Yunalia myself and Tomats fought him. I stopped the experiment with a Spirit Bomb." Goten summed up and Trunks realized that his dream had been a vision of the trio actually fighting this creature.

"Wow," Trunks said as the enormity of the situation hit him. Goten pointed to the pinkish gas that rose around the audience areas.

"That smoke is to stop any males in the crowd from sensing Yuna's scent during the battle and not interfering. Trunks if you care about her at all then you better go try to enter as a participant. You see if there is more than one challenger then you and Tomats would have to fight for the right to perform the Dance with Yuna." Goten explained as he and Trunks made their way through the coliseum until they saw Roxis who greeted Trunks with a grin.

"So you came back?" Roxis asked and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah I had no choice beside I think I'm tired of running from my problems." Trunks informed him. Trunks looked on as the gas came closer and then turned to Goten and Roxis, "I'll be right back… maybe," He said before he jumped into the air to avoid the smoke and landed in the middle of the battle pit where Tomats now stood.

"You have overstepped your boundary half-breed! Return to the stands now!" Tomats roared and Trunks shook his head. By this time Yuna was walking into the stadium and saw Trunks standing off to the side of Tomats. She gasped and stopped walking even though she was barely out of her tunnel. Trunks turned to Yuna and approached her.

"Yuna," Trunks began but stopped. He thought about what to say before he continued, "I'm not going to interfere any more than I already have, I just wish you good luck." Trunks said calmly and sincerely as Yuna stared at him with a mix of anger, surprise and a bit of happiness. She tried to hide her surprise in seeing him and before Trunks left he smirked, "don't you dare let him win." Trunks grinned before blasting off. Yuna gasped in surprise at his tone and faced Tomats who seemed annoyed.

"We'll continue on as usual." She shouted calming the crowd and even the king who seemed somewhat alarmed by Trunks's appearance. Yuna roared straight into her Super Saiyan level three and waited. She knew Tomats couldn't beat her and now she had an even better reason not to lose.

It had been several hours since Trunks had left the arena. He had went back to Caballi's home and refused to check the power levels near the coliseum. He just hoped Yuna wouldn't lose. Caballi, Razz and Trunks caught up with each other and Trunks explained to her his dream after Razz left to work. He explained seeing Brolly not as the big beast but as a normal Saiyan. Caballi explained that the dream could be a sort of clearing of his mind and that now that he had at least spoke with his father again that he felt better mentally and emotionally.

"It felt great to actually get some reaction from him. I mean, yeah, he punched me but I know that's how my dad operates. He's just isn't the hugging type." Trunks grinned and then started to ask about Yuna. "If she's in, uh, heat, then why didn't I get all funny like you said males would and what is up with that gas stuff?" Trunks asked

"Well we have created technology that can mask a woman's scent while she is in heat. It can be a collar or a belt that emits a sort of scent barrier around her. That way Yuna and any other woman can walk around while in heat and not have every male trying to fight to be her mate. The coliseum has a sort of gas that inhibits the scent receptors in Saiyan males' minds for a two hour span of time."

"Okay, but if she's in heat I mean doesn't she want to… you know… uh, get it on herself?" Trunks asked with a grin but Caballi frowned and laughed a little at Trunks's question.

"No, the female's scent causes the male to give off a generic scent that will cause the female to want to mate as well. If a male can't smell her scent then she won't feel the need to mate and she can go on acting normal." Caballi explained as she dished out a portion of food for Trunks to devour. Trunks nodded in thought and sat back.

In another few hours, Trunks was greeted by Roxis and Goten. They informed him that Yuna won. "Trunks don't forget that after each fight Saiyans get stronger." Roxis warned and Trunks nodded.

"I'm going to try and fight her." Trunks said suddenly and Roxis and Caballi both disapproved.

"Trunks that will never fly with the king, he'll have you escorted away from the coliseum, it's law that a half-breed can't challenge a female unless she specifically asks to Dance against you and Yuna will never do that." Roxis reminded him. Trunks nodded and fell back in frustration against his chair.

"So tomorrow they're having another Dance?" Trunks asked and Goten nodded.

"Every male is allowed two chances each time a female goes into heat. I guess he's feeling lucky. Tomorrow they're going to have the second and final chance for Tomats to get Yuna as his mate." Goten explained. Trunks grinned and stood.

"Hey, Roxis you mind if I crash at your place tonight? I don't want to intrude on Caballi by coming home too late."

"Where are you going?" She asked interested what he had in mind.

"I'm going to talk to Yuna and apologize for what I did two months ago. So Roxis can I sleep at your place?" Trunks asked and Roxis agreed.

"If you're crazy enough to sneak into the castle and speak with Yuna then be my guest, as long as you still remember where I live." Roxis grinned. He and Goten gave Trunks a thumbs up before leaving. Trunks grinned and went to hug Caballi before he left.

"I'll see you around." Trunks grinned and blasted out into the night sky. He flew into Vegeta city at high speed and when he approached the castle he checked the entire place for Yuna's power level. Trunks sighed once he found nothing and began to turn back but when he turned Yuna was floating behind him. Trunks smiled in relief.

"So you leave without anything but a note for two months and you come back telling me I better win? You are certainly a very different half-breed." Yuna commented.

"Did you and your friends have a good laugh at my letter, which I'm positive you read to them?" Trunks asked with a small grin and Yuna faltered. She shook her head and became solemn.

"I was the only one to read it." She answered truthfully looking away in embarrassment. Trunks smirked and touched her shoulder. Yuna lifted her head and smiled. "So what is it you want?" She asked changing the subject.

"You," Trunks kissed her softly and pulled away. He smiled seeing her eyes glazed over. "I see some one has missed me." Trunks grinned and leaned in for another kiss but Yuna stopped him.

"No, you and I both know this will never lead to anything." She grinned somewhat disappointed. "I've learned to accept it and I want you to do the same. I will never mate with you and if Tomats defeats me then I will happily be his, please Trunks don't hate me for choosing how I want to live." Yuna sighed. Trunks seemed angry but controlled himself.

"But if I wasn't a half-breed would I be the one you wanted?" Trunks asked and Yuna shook her head.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"What, why not answer it?" Trunks pressed with a knowing smirk.

"You and I both know that 'what if' questions are a waste of time." Yuna replied as her voice became weak. She tried to fly around him back to the castle but Trunks grabbed both her arms and brought her close to look into her eyes.

"Answer for me." Trunks whispered as he pulled her close. Yuna looked at him in shock and tried to find the right words but fell speechless. Instead of speaking she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Trunks was taken back by this and released her arms which found their way around his neck to deepen the kiss. Trunks began to hold her against him but Yuna pushed away.

"There, that's your answer," Yuna said and turned away from him but made no motion to go to the castle. "I feel very strongly for you Trunks but the truth is that I don't want to be with a half-breed, if you were a full-blooded Saiyan I would easily just surrender to you and let you take me." Yuna turned and stared at Trunks and frowned. "See why those 'what if' questions are a waste, it changes nothing." Yuna growled and blasted off to her home leaving Trunks to fly back to Roxis's place to sleep on her words.

The coliseum was packed the next day as it had been the day before. Trunks, Goten and Roxis were near the front row when Tomats and Yuna entered the stadium. Trunks sighed wistfully as he stared at Yuna as she waved to those in the stands. She spotted him and froze for just a moment and smiled sadly.

When the gas swept through the stands Trunks voluntarily inhaled the smoke so that he would have more restraint against interrupting the Dance. He discovered that each year unmated Saiyan females went through a month long 'season' of being in heat. Trunks discovered that Cora, Kraya, Bella and Celia had all found mates and that Yuna was at the end of her first week of being in heat and she was going to have another three weeks of wearing the scent inhibitor.

Trunks felt his chest clench when the two stood facing each other and Yuna began to take off the device.

"I can't watch this." Trunks whispered and stood to leave but an energy wave struck both Yuna and Tomats down below in the battle pit. Trunks gasped as did Nel and Rikku who were in a special room watching the battle pit. When the smoke cleared Yuna and Tomats appeared fine but a little shaken up. Yuna fastened the device around her neck back into place and every Saiyan turned skyward to locate the cause of the disturbance. Trunks gasped as he saw a golden being descending into the arena.

"Goten, isn't that the thing my mother showed us?" Trunks stuttered as Goten nodded.

"That's Cell… but he's golden? I thought the images and specifics she had on him said he was green not gold?" Goten asked. The new Cell landed in between Tomats and Yuna grinning and looking out into the sea of Saiyan faces until he spotted his two victims.

"Goten! Trunks!" Cell shouted and instantly the two jumped from the stands and prepared to face Cell. He laughed and spoke. "Fools of New Saiya, I am Ultra Cell and I have been revived and empowered by the Radians. In return they have asked me to search out your strongest warriors and now I am here to defeat them and make them part of me." Cell grinned as he looked at Trunks and Goten.

"You have come at the wrong time and now you're going to pay for it!" Yuna shouted. Cell turned to her and laughed.

"Silence!" Tomats growled and Cell just laughed harder. He turned to Goten and Trunks who were getting ready for anything.

"Trunks, Goten, why don't you use fusion? It will make this battle much more interesting." Cell grinned shocking both boys seeing as he knew about the Fusion dance. Trunks and Goten ignored him and got into fighting stances. "I see you have begun to look more and more like you're father Goten, I wonder will you be as much of a challenge as he was?" Cell asked an Goten reframed from losing his temper. Yuna and Tomats powered up and Cell simply laughed. "So you two would have me kill them before challenging me?" Cell asked as Trunks and Goten looked confused but Cell vanished and in seconds Yuna and Tomats were both on their knees. Yuna recovered first and exploded into Super Saiyan 3. She attacked Cell who wasn't expecting the attack and kicked him into the wall of the battle pit. Yuna turned to Trunks and Goten and spoke.

"Get Tomats out of here!" She ordered. Many of the Saiyans in the crowd began to leave in haste while the king and his wife jumped into the pit to fight alongside Yuna. Cell powered up tremendously and exploded from the wreckage. His power level had soared well above even Yuna's who seemed shocked that he could be so strong. Cell turned to Trunks and Goten once more and spoke.

"Will you two fuse or will she die?" Cell asked and Trunks's eyes flashed.

"Fine!" He shouted. "Yuna, get out of here, your majesty this is beyond you now, just go!" Trunks shouted hoping they'd just listen to him. Sadly, the king, queen and Yuna stared at Trunks in audacity he would tell them such a thing.

"You fools better listen, because I don't want Gotenks to have any excuses while fighting." Cell grinned. Yuna stared at Trunks in confusion but decided to take him serious and get Tomats and stand back. The king and his wife decided to stand down as well but refused to leave. Trunks and Goten noticed this and prayed they stay safe.

"You want Gotenks uh?" Trunks started and Goten continued, "Well here he comes!" The two began the fusion dance and Cell grinned with pleasure.

"Fuuuuuuu…." The two took their steps, "Shuuuuun… " The locked in the final position, "Haaaa!!!" The two roared and pointed the tips of their hands together creating a huge spark of light to erupt followed by an explosion of energy and power. Yuna, the king, the queen, Rikku, Nel and Tomats who had finally recovered stared in shock at the single being who know stood where the two half-breeds had once been. "Well Ultra Cell I'm here," Gotenks said in his much more mature voice. He had even looked more like Gogeta now. Gotenks powered up into a Super Saiyan and grinned.

"Now let's have some fun shall we?" Ultra Cell grinned and blasted forward. Gotenks ducked and powered up even more and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. The force of the power Gotenks used incinerated Cells head and his right arm.

"Unbelievable, he's stronger than a level three Super Saiyan and he's only at level two!" the king spoke in amazement. Gotenks dusted his hands off and turned to face the group behind him. Yuna was staring in shock at the powerful Saiyan that stood before her.

"Get going now!" Gotenks shouted confusing them. "He can regenerate his limbs! I can't use too much force because I could destroy you all in the process!" Gotenks explained. Yuna and the others stared still amazed at the appearance of the new warrior. They floated to the top of the coliseum and watched from there. Gotenks sighed and just decided to fight Cell and hope he didn't try to attack them. Gotenks grinned to Yuna before turning back to Ultra Cell who had recovered and now began to increase his power level even further. Gotenks just laughed and erupted into a Super Saiyan 3.

Cell grinned and maxed his power level out and rushed Gotenks who hadn't expected Cell to match his own power. Gotenks was thrown backwards into the coliseum destroying a large section. Yuna, Nel and her parents carried Tomats away from the coliseum after Cell blasted a beam of energy towards Gotenks destroying more of the coliseum. The Elite Saiyans landed on a building that had a view into the destroyed coliseum because the section had been wiped out. Gotenks recovered and raised his power level even higher until he surpassed Cell.

Yuna and the others felt the massive increases of power and could barely believe that somehow the being known as Gotenks could exist. "It seemed to be some sort of sacrifice, they gave themselves up to summon such a powerful being!" Princess Nel stated in shock. Roxis hadn't left like the rest of the Saiyan spectators and decided to grace the group with his presence..

"Actually they just fused together." He corrected Nel who seemed shocked he was behind them. They all turned to him looking confused and for once waiting for a half-breed to speak, "Goten told me that when two people of similar abilities and physical compatibility used the Fusion Dance, they combined into one being with the personality of both and the powers of both, hence the reason he's called Gotenks, a mix of Goten's and Trunks's names." Roxis explained and sighed worriedly, "The drawback to fusion is that it doesn't last too long and the duration is even shorter when such large amounts of energy are used. We better hope Gotenks finishes Cell before their time runs out." Roxis stated.

Gotenks and Ultra Cell were exchanging blows throughout the sky rapidly. Cell flipped backwards to avoid an attack from Gotenks and then charged a Kamehameha. "This time I won't lose!" Cell laughed as began to charge the attack and began to teleport around Gotenks in random spots. Gotenks growled and waited and waited until Cell's attack was ready. "Here I am!" Cell roared and blasted his Kamehameha from behind Gotenks. Gotenks turned and blasted a counter attack.

"Final Kamehameha!" Gotenks roared and instantly a brilliant gold and blue beam erupted from his hands and overpowered Cell's attack. Cell roared in anger as the beam sliced him in half. Gotenks grinned and crossed his arms. "So was that your best shot?" Gotenks asked as Cell regenerated his limbs. Gotenks blasted forward and kneed Cell in his face and then blasted him again into the ground. He slammed his fist into Cell's stomach as he laid on the ground. Cell's eyes bulged in surprise but Gotenks shot another huge blast into Cell destroying nearly every part of his body but his head. "I thought that was going to finish him." Gotenks sighed and instantly he powered up another blast but he stopped, "No… too soon!" Gotenks gasped as his power level dropped from Level three to level one.

Roxis continued to explain fusion and instantly one of the two powerful energy levels dropped dramatically and two other power levels appeared in it's place. "NO!! they separated too soon!" Roxis shouted as the others felt the same thing he had. Roxis blasted towards the arena and Yuna followed.

"Dad you can't go, it would be suicide, we must preserve our people's way of life so you must survive!" Nel told her father trying to stop him from following Yuna. The king finally agreed and stayed back.

Yuna and Roxis arrived to see Trunks and Goten breathing heavily while Cell just smirked triumphantly. Yuna landed besides Trunks who was shocked she'd return. "Yuna get out of here, please! He'll kill you!" Trunks warned. She frowned and powered up.

"Have you forgotten that I'm stronger than you?" Yuna asked with a smirk. Goten and Trunks powered up but Yuna dashed ahead and attacked Cell before they could stop her. Cell punched her hard in the face and then kicked her away. Yuna recovered and sent a barrage of energy waves his way but Cell blocked them all. Goten and Trunks dashed forward and began to attack but Cell kicked them away and focused on Yuna. She ducked under Cell's punch and surprised him with a kick to the ribs. Cell recovered and backhanded Yuna hard sending her crashing into the ground below.

Trunks ran to her and checked to see if she was okay but Yuna wasn't conscious, soon her hair returned to normal and this sent Trunks over the edge. He roared loudly and then attacked Cell without care. Trunks ducked and dodged Cell's attacks and punched the golden reincarnate in his face.

"I am impressed, you're doing better than the woman." Cell grinned as Trunks ducked and flew under a beam blasted at him. Cell grinned as Trunks's rage increased along with his power. Cell dodged under an attack before kneeing Trunks in his stomach and then grabbing his face and swinging him around multiple times before throwing Trunks towards the ground.

Trunks caught himself before he hit the ground and blasted back towards Cell completely infuriated. Cell smirked as Trunks kept coming back no matter how much he swatted him away. Cell kicked Trunks in his arm and then phased behind him and slammed a fist down into Trunks's back and blasted a huge wave of energy after him as Trunks fell to the ground. Trunks hit the ground and moments later the attack Cell had sent to follow hit him full force.

Goten gasped in shock and flew through the smoke to find his friend. Goten helped Trunks stand and when the smoke cleared Cell was grinning at the two. "You two are far too powerful, it seems that the time has come to rid myself of one of you." Cell sighed. Yuna began to wake up behind Cell as he faced Goten and Trunks.

Cell lifted his arm and pointed a finger out towards the two. Trunks looked at Yuna and blasted away from Goten and shot after Cell. "I'll make you pay!" Trunks shouted and Cell laughed as he released the death-beam straight through Trunks's chest. Trunks flew backwards as blood poured from his wound and his eyes fluttered. Goten yelled in shock and panic as his best friend's energy began to fade quickly.

Yuna snapped fully awake once she heard Goten's scream. She found Trunks's form laying on the ground and his chest was bleeding heavily. Yuna's mouth fell open in pure shock and instantly her expression turned to hatred. She jumped to her feet and powered up to her max. Cell hadn't even expected Yuna's attack that hit him from behind and sent him flying into the seats in the coliseum. Yuna blasted over to Roxis and Goten who were trying to check Trunks's vital signs. "Trunks?!" Yuna screamed as she pushed the two out of the way and yelled his name in his face over and over again. Trunks let out a weak groan and nothing more. "You have to hang on, you have to!" Yuna screamed at him. Roxis, amazed Trunks was still alive, began to lift him.

"Caballi can help him, if anyone can." Roxis said in haste as he flew off with Trunks. Goten was covered in his friends blood and the sight just made him furious. He never felt so much anger towards anyone ever in his entire life. Goten stood up slowly as he clinched his fists in pure rage. Yuna stepped away from him knowing that he was about to explode.

Cell recovered from Yuna's attack and watched as Trunks was flown away. "I will absorb him and make his power mine!" Cell roared and was about to take off after Trunks but Goten yelled at him.

"NO!!! I will not let you hurt anyone else!!" Goten roared as he shook with anger. His hair began to glow and the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Yuna flew into the air a little and away from the enraged Goten, she knew that soon he was going to ascend Super Saiyan 2. Goten growled deep within his throat and let out an animalistic howl as his power level sky-rocketed and his transformation was complete.

Cell looked on in awe as he could have sworn it was Goku standing before him. Cell forgot about Trunks and faced Goten instead. Yuna was shocked that Goten's power level had become even greater than hers and he was only a half-breed. "Goten, you are too much like your father." Cell commented, "Let's see exactly how much like Goku you are." Cell flew forward. Yuna appeared in front of him and spin kicked Cell in his face giving Goten a chance to fly around her and send a powerful Kamehameha wave at Cell. Yuna and Goten landed beside each other and waited for Cell to appear from the smoke.

Roxis had made record time in getting to Caballi's home. She was shocked when Roxis brought in an injured Trunks. "Can't you help him?" Roxis said his voice cracking with worry, Caballi composed herself and took Trunks from Roxis and went to the roof. On her way there she grabbed several plants and a few other items.

"The beam missed his heart but got his lungs pretty bad… he should be dead but destiny demands he lives. I can save him as long as fate is on my side." Caballi explained as she crushed the plants together and smiled at Roxis, "being a half-breed can have its advantages, especially when your other half is a healer." She focused and went to work on Trunks. Roxis turned away to feel the power levels near Vegeta City and noticed that there were two power levels, one he knew was Yuna and Roxis could only guess that Goten had somehow reached level three himself.

Roxis turned around and watched as Caballi placed the crushed plants upon Trunks's body and then her hands began to glow. This strange glow began to cover Trunks's form and soon his bleeding stopped. Caballi grinned and stopped out of breath. The healing process always drained her drastically. "Now it's up to Trunks to face his own demons." Caballi said tiredly as she stepped from Trunks as his face twisted with pain.

_Trunks now looked around and noticed that he was in the same flower field as always when he slept. "I didn't die did I?" Trunks asked aloud and the normal Brolly appeared before him._

"_Trunks, it is time." Brolly explained as he appeared._

"_What do you mean?" Trunks asked and Brolly smirked._

"_Remember our talk before, about the Saiyans needing their guardian? Trunks remember the battle against me when I came to your planet, when I was the Legendary Super Saiyan? Remember when I fought you and Goten and you bit me? From that simple act of taking in the blood of the Legendary Super Saiyan you were put next in line for becoming what I was. Now that I am gone, the legendary powers are dormant within you."_

"_What… I'm supposed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked and Brolly nodded._

"_Trunks each battle against Brolly in your mind has been real… he is the visual representation of the madness that claimed the first Legendary Super Saiyan and even myself. If he had killed you in this dream world you would have fallen to the same madness that I had and once again the savior of the Saiyan race would be lost." Brolly closed his eyes and looked to the sky. "He comes, I cannot aid you in this battle Trunks. You must succeed or else all is lost. Yuna and Goten need you to save them, the Saiyan race needs you to be victorious!" Brolly called as he faded away._

_Trunks powered up and soon he was met by Brolly, no the Legendary Super Saiyan Brolly. The large man roared in anger and insanity before rushing towards Trunks. Trunks nodded and powered up even more and met him halfway._

_**Hope…**_

_Trunks ducked under Brolly's punched and kicked him in his stomach and sent a barrage of energy attacks up at Brolly as he was thrown away by the force of Trunks's kick._

_**Dangles on a String**_

_**Like Slow spinning redemption**_

_**Winding in and winding out**_

_**The shine of it has caught my eye…**_

_Brolly caught himself and phased behind Trunks before any of the attacks could hit him and punched Trunks forward and then phased in front of Trunks who could do nothing to stop his movement right into a powerful kick from Brolly._

_**And roped me in so…**_

_**Mesmerizing so…**_

_**Hypnotizing I am…**_

_**Captivated I am…**_

_Trunks hit the ground hard and Brolly was above him instantly pummeling Trunks's face and body savagely. Trunks roared in pain and used a Solar Flare attack to blind Brolly for a moment allowing him to escape and rest._

_**Vindicated**_

_Trunks flew into the sky and began to throw energy attack after energy attack at his attacker but Brolly dodged them and rushed towards Trunks._

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong**_

_Trunks dodged Brolly's next few punches and kicked him backwards and sent a Kamehameha wave after Brolly who recovered and swatted the beam away._

_**I am right**_

_**I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed…**_

_Brolly threw a massive ball of green energy at Trunks who ducked and then dodged Brolly's massive leg as it tried to kick Trunks's head off._

_**But I am cleaning up so well**_

_**I am seeing in me now **_

_**The things you swore you saw yourself**_

_Trunks flew backwards from a punch Brolly managed to deliver and slid along the ground now very tired from using so much energy dodging and enduring the powerful attacks._

_**So clear… like diamond in your ring**_

_**Cut to mirror your intentions**_

_**Oversized and overwhelmed**_

_**The shine of which has caught my eye**_

_**And rendered me so… **_

_Brolly stood over Trunks and laughed before picking Trunks up and slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Trunks was thrown off to the side and followed by a large green wave of destructive energy which nearly ripped his body to pieces from the sheer power._

_**Isolated and so…**_

_**Motivated I am…**_

_**Certain now that I am…**_

_Trunks yelled in pain as he stood up and Brolly attacked again without mercy. Trunks's face was on fire as Brolly landed several powerful punches. Trunks was thrown into the ground again and struggled to move._

_**Vindicated**_

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong **_

_**I am right**_

_As Trunks struggled to sit up Brolly appeared above him and kneed him in his stomach. Brolly lifted Trunks up and then tossed Trunks into the air a little giving him time to pull his fist back and slam it into Trunks's stomach. Trunks flew through the air from the force and before he could even gain control of his body Brolly rammed Trunks back into the ground. Trunks coughed up blood and used what little energy he had to turn himself over onto his back._

_**I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed…**_

_**But I am cleaning up so well**_

_**I am seeing in me now **_

_**The things you swore you saw yourself**_

"_Trunks get up!" Goku's voice yelled in his head. Trunks shot up and looked around through his bloodied vision but saw nothing but Brolly's massive fist slamming into his face knocking him even further back. Brolly phased behind Trunks and kneed him in his back hard throwing him forward and to finish his assault Brolly appeared in front of Trunks and delivered a powerful backhand that sent Trunks skidding across the ground._

_**So turn…**_

_**Up the corners of your lips**_

_**Part them and feel my finger tips**_

_**Trace the moment for forever…**_

"_Come on Trunks! You must do this for our people!" It was the voice of the other Brolly, the normal Saiyan. Trunks tried to stand but he fell to his knees and the Legendary Super Saiyan appeared and pulled his foot far back and kicked Trunks so hard that he thought his jaw broke._

_**Defense is paper thin, just...**_

_**One touch and I'd be in too…**_

_**Deep now to ever swim against the current… **_

"_Trunks do it for everyone back on Earth!" Goku's voice called out_

"_Stop him for the sake of our people!" the real Brolly yelled. Trunks coughed up blood as the Legendary Super Saiyan slammed Trunks back to the ground and then phased below him and kicked him back into the air. Trunks began to loose consciousness but a third voice called to him._

"_You'd promise to protect me!! I need you Trunks!!!" It was Yuna's voice and she had sounded so scared. Trunks gasped at hearing the woman he knew he loved so scared._

_**So let me slip away…**_

_**So let me slip away…**_

_**So let me slip away…**_

_Brolly attacked again but Trunks flipped out of the way and kicked Brolly in the back._

_**So let me slip against the current**_

_**So let me slip away…**_

_**So let me slip away…**_

_**So let me slip away…**_

_Brolly recovered quickly and blasted towards Trunks in a rage. The moment Brolly came close Trunks flipped over Brolly's head and with every last drop of energy Trunks had, he fired a powerful beam at Brolly's head at point blank range._

_**So let me slip AWAAAAAY!!!**_

_Trunks's final attack incinerated the Legendary Super Saiyan's head completely leaving the massive body to fall to the ground._

_**Vindicated**_

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong **_

_**I am right**_

_**I swear I'm right**_

_**Swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed…**_

_Trunks fell to the ground exhausted. Brolly and Goku appeared above him and helped him stand. "You did it Trunks!" Goku cheered as Brolly nodded in agreement._

"_Now go, our people need you." Brolly and Goku vanished. Trunks looked confused but instantly everything went dark. _

_**But I am cleaning up so well**_

_**I am seeing in me now **_

_**The things you swore you saw yourself**_

_**My hope… **_

_**Dangles on a string…**_

_**Like slow spinning Redemption…**_

Trunks sat up with a start. Caballi and Roxis stared at him amazed that he had awoken almost as soon as Caballi had finished her healing process. "Are you okay?" Roxis asked slightly concerned. Trunks nodded but his body felt different. He slowly stood up and tested his legs. Trunks smiled in relief and happiness he was still alive. Trunks then felt the trio of power levels and remembered Cell.

"Yuna and Goten!" Trunks frowned and jumped into the air. His body began to tingle and instead of stopping the feeling Trunks allowed the sensation to take over as his power level shot through the roof. Trunks's transformation took only seconds but when he was done, his purple hair no longer laid around his head, it now stood straight up in traditional Super Saiyan 2 form but his hair wasn't gold or yellow, instead it was a pale green color and far more spikier than before.

Trunks opened his eyes which remained white for a moment before teal orbs replaced his iris. Trunks landed on the ground as Roxis and Caballi stared in pure shock that the man before them was Trunks. He had grown nearly six inches taller than before. His cloths were replaced with baggy black pants that were tucked into white shin high boots. He wore a skin tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular but not overly bulky upper body and now there were two small gold earrings hanging from each of his ears. To finish the entire transformation into a true Legendary Super Saiyan, Trunks had even grown a brown tail which wrapped itself around his waist.

Trunks pulled his white elbow-length gloves tightly against each of his hands and smirked back to Roxis and Caballi. "I'll be back." Trunks's voice had even become smoother and richer. Roxis and Caballi just stared in awe at his transformation before Trunks blasted off.

At the coliseum, Cell was finally beating Goten senseless while Yuna recovered from the attacks used on her. Goten was finally thrown into the ground next to her and Yuna rushed over to him to check on him. "Goten!" she shook him and instantly Goten moved the two out of the way of Cell's next attack. Yuna thanked Goten and helped him up.

"Isn't this cute." Cell laughed and instantly he stopped as he felt another force coming. Goten and Yuna were struggling to maintain level three but both dropped their power levels when they felt the same force Cell had felt.

"I see." Cell grinned, he knew exactly who it was. Anyone in the other world knew that Trunks had inherited the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Cell grinned as he spotted his opponent flying even faster seeing as Goten and the woman were now in their regular forms.

Trunks blasted down into the coliseum and became calm once he saw Goten and Yuna were alright. Yuna and Goten just stared amazed. Yuna was drooling over the new comer while Goten seemed distrusting. "So he has come… the first ever true Legendary Super Saiyan!" Cell laughed and took a fighting pose. "I must say I was wondering when you'd show to save these pathetic monkeys!" Cell laughed.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan?!" Yuna said in shock as her heartbeat pounded in her chest. She, like the rest of her people heard the legend of a Super Saiyan who was the strongest beyond all the others. Many of the elders said that the Legendary Super Saiyan watched over his people and if they ever needed him he would appear. Yuna's eyes were wide as saucers as she took in every detail of the Legendary Saiyan. He had no scent and so she had to guess at whether he was an Elite, First Class or maybe even Second Class Saiyan.

Trunks faced Yuna after feeling her eyes on him and smirked. Cell used this moment to attack but Trunks moved so fast that he left an after-image. Cell swung his fist through the after-image's face and Goten and Yuna yelled in shock thinking the Saiyan had been killed so soon. As the image faded the three all looked perplexed and shocked. Trunks appeared behind Cell and slammed his fist through Cell's back and out his stomach.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Trunks asked as Cell's eyes glazed over at the pain. Trunks threw him from his hand and crossed his arms in front of him. "Is that all you got?" He asked. Yuna was smiling like a lunatic as she looked at the Legendary Super Saiyan before her. Goten was just glad he had came when he did, but hoped he wasn't going to try and harm them. Again Trunks looked at Yuna and Goten. "You two leave now. He is dangerous, I won't let him harm anyone else!" Trunks's voice sounded different even to him. He sounded so much more commanding and in charge. Goten and Yuna lifted into the sky but Cell had recovered and refused to allow them to escape.

"NO they die!!" He roared and shot a huge ball of energy at the two. Yuna and Goten were too shocked and weak to move and cringed as the attack came closer. Trunks reacted quickly and shielded his two friends with his body as the blast exploded. Yuna and Goten looked at each other through one eye each and then they opened both eyes to behold the Legendary Super Saiyan in front of them with his arms out.

"See why you two should leave?" Trunks started and then turned around to face them. "He's getting desperate." Trunks grinned and as he finished the sentence he had to spin kick Cell away from behind him. "Now get going." He instructed. Yuna smiled dreamily while Goten nodded.

"Come on, we have to check on Trunks." Goten started. Trunks's eyes widened and he spoke.

"I made sure he'd be fine, just meet up with the king for now." Trunks said hoping Goten wouldn't take Yuna to find him (or the lack of him when they found he was nowhere to be found.). The two nodded without question and flew to join up with the king and queen. Trunks sighed as Cell recovered once again and glared daggers at Trunks. "I guess I better finish this." Trunks grinned and phased behind Cell and kicked him into the sky. Trunks ran to the middle of the coliseum and made sure he was in the exact middle before encasing his body in a dome of green energy nearly the exact size of the battle pit and spread his arms out. "It was a good fight, but unlike Goku and Goten I don't show mercy to those who harm others!" Trunks roared as the dome of energy shot a massive green beam that collided with Cell.

Cell tried to push the beam back but it felt to him as if it was consuming his entire being. Trunks just grinned and slowly he pushed his hands forward and the dome around him became a massive sphere that ripped into the ground under him. Trunks put even more force into the beam and obliterated Cell completely. "Well at least my new attack is better than my dad's attacks." Trunks grinned as he looked at the dome shaped crater he created in the battle pit area. With a shrug Trunks blasted off towards the royals.

Yuna and Goten were standing atop a building with the king and the others when they witness the massive green blast of energy. The group was in awe at the amazing amount of power they felt in the attack. "It's the Legendary Super Saiyan… he came and fought that thing… you should have seen him!" Yuna exclaimed with excitement.

"Well I didn't know I was going to be such a major conversation subject." Trunks spoke as he appeared instantly behind Yuna still in Legendary Super Saiyan mode. Yuna turned and blushed darkly. She managed a smile as Trunks gave one back to her and then to everyone else. "I have to apologize for the damage done to the coliseum, I had to make sure that thing was completely destroyed." He stated addressing the king. The king stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"I am Adze and this is my Queen, Reyna, and our daughter Nel. It is a true honor to be in your presence." Adze spoke and Trunks shook his head and grinned.

"Don't worry about such formalities, and don't bow to me I'm not interested in watching a fellow Saiyan bend his knees when I appear." Trunks stated and nodded to Nel who smiled dreamily and blushed just as darkly as Yuna had. Trunks turned to Goten who seemed worried about something and grinned. "You're friend Trunks is fine if that's what's bothering you." He said to Goten who smiled and nodded.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you Goten." Trunks stated as he lifted into the air but Rikku stopped him.

"Wait!" She called and Trunks stopped startled by her outburst stopped and turned to her. Rikku gulped and then stared down at her feet, "uh…um… do you have a… um… mate yet?" She blurted out and instantly Yuna, Rikku and Nel all awaited the answer. Trunks stared amazed at her for a moment before smirking.

"Not yet… I'll see you all around." He replied and flew high into the sky. Trunks powered up and pushed the energy outward causing a bright light to blind all those below. Trunks allowed himself to slip out of the Legendary Super Saiyan form and flew back to Caballi's home before the other's below regained their sight.

Yuna, Nel and Rikku all had dreamy expressions on their faces the moment the bright light faded. Goten took this as his cue to leave and instantly he was at Caballi's home. "Hey Goten!" Trunks shouted behind him before Goten could go into the home. Goten grinned widely and hugged the life out of his best friend.

"I thought you were dead!!!" Goten yelled in disbelief and Trunks calmed him down. Goten went on and on about how glad he was Trunks was safe while they located Caballi and Roxis. Trunks sat Goten down and spoke.

"Before you go on Goten I want to say something," Trunks paused and smiled, "I was the one out there fighting Cell just now. The guy with the green hair and tail was me." Trunks grinned and Goten knew Trunks was dead serious. Goten laughed as the Legendary Super Saiyan's words came back to him.

"No wonder you didn't want me and Yunalia to check on you, but why do you want to keep this from her?" Goten asked and Trunks explained.

"I don't want anyone but the four of us in this room to know and maybe Razz, if you tell him Caballi. I don't want to be treated better because I'm the mythical savior to our race." Trunks spoke and Roxis and Goten gave him a funny look. "I'll explain in a second, but just promise not to tell anyone about this." Trunks pleaded.

"We won't." Both men stated. Trunks nodded and didn't ask Caballi because he knew she would never tell anyone. Trunks took a deep breath and then told his two friends about the dreams he'd been having lately and how it all led back to him biting Brolly years ago.

"So when I woke you up I saved you from becoming an insane ultra powerful Super Saiyan?" Roxis grinned and Trunks nodded. "And before you left, the whole incident with Yuna and Karro, if Goten hadn't of stopped you, the insane Legendary Super Saiyan would have taken over and killed everything in sight?" Trunks nodded again at Roxis's accuracy. "This is intense." Roxis sighed as Trunks told them all that he remembered from his dreams.

"The last dream I had was when Cell shot me through my chest. The normal regular Brolly explained to me that I had received the title as our people's savior and that I had to battle the insanity of the Legendary Super Saiyan in order to save Goten and Yuna. I have to say that it was the hardest battle I ever fought. The Legendary Super Saiyan was wiping the floor with me but then Goku, Brolly and Yuna all willed me to stand and defeat the beast and the next thing I knew I awoke fully healed with the powers Brolly had but I have them under control!" Trunks grinned proudly. "I know I could have Yuna in the palm of my hand but I want her to want to be with me, Trunks not the Legendary Super Saiyan." Trunks added and both Roxis and Goten nodded.

"Your father would be proud." Caballi grinned.

END CHAP 5

* * *

**So how was it good bad... I know Trunks is a little sappy in the beginning but every guy gets like that with a girl he really likes... don't worry Trunks will return to his old ways eventually... if not next chapter then before the story ends... I hope you all enjoyed this fic and if you guys have time check out PANCHANT's newest story, it was my main inspiration in writing this fic so check it out.**

**until next update...**

**later**


	6. Ch 6: Yuna's choice

CHAP 6

The news of the Legendary Super Saiyan spread across the planet's inhabitants like wildfire. Goten even had received some publicity seeing as he was the only male on the planet that had to ability to even come close to defeating Yuna. Many of the Saiyan publicists thought the idea of a half-breed getting the most sought after woman on the planet was news but when Yuna told them she had her eye on the Legendary Super Saiyan the papers plastered headlines, such as Half-breed Vs Legendary One.

"Wow, they really believe that I'll go after your girl Trunks." Goten grinned as Trunks just smirked.

"You better not, or else the half-breed may have to battle the legendary one." Trunks joked as the two laughed. Trunks and Goten were out eating lunch in Vegeta city seeing as many of the first class women began to practically cater to Goten now that he was even stronger than King Adze. This caused a meeting between Goten and the king which was the reason the duo sat in a diner in Vegeta city to eat lunch.

"Trunks what should I say?" Goten asked aloud but he stopped and noticed Cora and Celia approaching the two.

"Trunks, it's been so long. I saw you when you and Goten jumped in to fight that creature called Cell, I must admit it was quite brave of you. Congratulations Goten on achieving level three… Kraya was so sad after seeing what she gave up." Cora sighed and took a seat beside Trunks. "I must admit though I have a mate, I still feel very attracted to you Trunks." Cora spoke honestly and Trunks smiled, "I know you would never try anything with a woman who's already spoken for…" Cora sighed in mock sadness and Trunks caught the hidden meaning and slightly reddened.

"Cora, leave him be, you shouldn't have gotten with Karro if you wanted Trunks." Celia reprimanded and Trunks's jaw fell.

"You're with that jerk?!" Trunks asked in anger but Cora placed her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"I know you two had your problems but come on Trunks don't be that way. He told me if I ever ran into you to tell you that he was sorry for his actions and that I am sure he means. You really scared him straight, Paros even started acting legit after that day, part of the reason he's with Kraya now." Cora smiled as Trunks relaxed.

"Cora, what are you doing?" Yuna asked at seeing the look she had while looked at Trunks and the way she held his forearm. "I don't want Karro to think that you're down here messing around behind his back." Yuna reprimanded. Trunks grinned at her but she ignored him. "Goten let's go." Trunks frowned and stood to come but Yuna held her hand out. " Not you. The king is seeing Goten only." Yuna said strictly. Trunks stared shocked and sat back down confused.

Cora patted and rubbed Trunks's back and spoke, "That girl really liked you, but she's focusing on the Legendary Super Saiyan. She told us that she's gonna forget about you so that when she tries to mate with the Legendary Super Saiyan she can focus all her attention on him."

Trunks sighed and continued eating his lunch with the two women. Goten, on the other hand, had now arrived at the castle and walked in with Yuna leading him to the king. "Why couldn't Trunks come?"

"He would have just started bothering me." Yuna stated honestly and Goten frowned.

"Well Trunks isn't like that, he genuinely cares about you." Goten objected but Yuna ignored him. She opened a large door to the throne room where King Adze and Queen Reyna. Goten bowed to them both and waited to hear them speak. Yuna turned to leave and that's when the king began to speak.

Trunks had taken Cora's advice and gone to the castle regardless of what Yuna said to speak with her. He had even followed them into the castle and once she walked out of the throne room, she gasped at seeing Trunks there in the castle. "You're not welcome here." She growled and continued on her way. Trunks grabbed her shoulders and turned her around and kissed her deeply. Yuna reacted to the kiss and before it could get any more serious, she pushed him away. "Stop that." She hissed as Trunks just smiled.

"Yuna, come on if you can forget about everything in a kiss, don't you think it's worth seeing what being with that person feels like?" Trunks asked as Yuna who gasped and shoved him.

"No! We will never be any more than what we are now." Trunks looked surprised by her outburst and kissed Yuna again but harder this time. She momentarily objected but pulled him closer.

"I swear, you two need a room." Rikku interrupted causing Yuna to push Trunks back in shock and get far away from him as possible. Rikku laughed and shook her head at her cousin who seemed more relieved that it was her who had caught them, "Yunie if you're gonna make out with your hunk then at least go somewhere private." Rikku laughed.

"He is nothing to me, it was an accident!" Yuna trembled and Rikku's eyes widened.

"So you don't want him anymore?! Can I have him?" Rikku asked and instantly Yuna objected.

"No! He's mine!" Yuna cried and then covered her mouth. She stared at Trunks in shock and quickly left her cousin and Trunks behind while they laughed.

"Well that was quite interesting," Trunks grinned and turned to Rikku who grabbed his arm and led him to her room. "Didn't she just tell you I was hers?" Trunks asked and Rikku giggled.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be here so I have to put you somewhere safe for the moment." Rikku replied nonchalantly, "I'll go find Yuna and you two can continue in here, but don't do anything on my bed." Rikku warned and started to leave but Trunks stopped her.

"Why exactly would you want your cousin to be involved with me? I mean why are you helping me?" Trunks asked perplexed by Rikku's eagerness to see him and Yuna together.

"Well can you keep a secret, because if you do I'll keep your secret." Rikku grinned and Trunks gave her a critical stare and nodded. Rikku relaxed and instantly her hair changed from Super Saiyan gold to a light blond and brown combination. "Me and Yunie have always kept this a secret and now I'm letting you in on it hoping that you won't tell anyone." Rikku grinned before going Super Saiyan again.

"You're a half-breed?" Trunks whispered and Rikku nodded with a smile.

"Right on the money, but keep it down halfy I don't want to get caught. You have no clue how furious the king would be if he found out, not to mention Nel." Rikku explained as Trunks stared shocked.

"Why show me this?" Trunks asked.

"You wanted to know why I wanted you and my cuz together and now you know." Rikku grinned. Trunks frowned and stopped Rikku before she left to find her cousin.

"What was the secret you knew about me?" Trunks asked and Rikku grinned. She circled him and then came back to face him before bowing.

"When that Cell guy attacked you I followed Roxis and watched the whole ceremony. I saw you wake up and the next thing I know I'm looking at the legendary one himself. I flew back to the others who were so enthralled with the battle that they didn't even notice I had left." Rikku grinned. Trunks stood shocked, "I won't tell Yunie that's for you to do, but I hope you do it soon cuz she's breaking her neck trying to get Trunks the 'half-breed' off her mind. I doubt she'll ever expect the guy she's pushing away is the legendary Super Saiyan." Rikku grinned and started to leave.

"Wait," Trunks held up a hand and Rikku turned, "why did you follow after Roxis and me?"

"You were everything to Yunie, she talked to me about you constantly just to get her feelings off her chest. I followed because I wanted to see if you'd make it and obviously you did." Rikku grinned and added. "That whole, me asking if you had a mate was just my great acting skills shinning through." Rikku smiled as Trunks grinned.

"As long as you keep my secret I'll never tell a soul." Trunks answered in relief as Rikku smiled again and left. In mere moments Yuna was brought back to Rikku's room and pushed inside.

"Rikku!" Yuna objected as she fell onto the floor and stood up to go out. "Rikku I'm gonna get you!" Yuna growled as she went to open the door but Trunks cleared his throat to catch her attention. Yuna turned and saw him smiling with a knowing look on his face.

"I've figured a few things out and I understand you now a whole lot better than I used to." Trunks went over to Rikku's dresser and leaned against it. Yuna frowned and walked over to him and stood before him waiting to hear what he had to say. "I know Rikku's not a full Saiyan." Trunks started and watched as Yuna's eyes widened in panic, "but I won't tell a soul not even if I'm tortured to death. I guess seeing as you're her full blooded cousin, you took to defending her at a very early age which resulted in your high power level today am I right?" Trunks asked as Yuna merely nodded looking away from him.

"You don't want what happened to Rikku to happen to your children do you?" Trunks asked and Yuna's eyes watered as she stared up at him.

"Get out…" She hissed in a dark tone and turned away from him. Trunks stared at her confused but shook his head and tried to speak but Yuna cut him off, "leave now! I want nothing to do with you! I never want to see you anywhere around me!" Yuna's voice cracked as she began to cry, "I'm sorry…" Yuna whimpered but backed away when Trunks tried to comfort her, " why can't you just go away and let me be happy?" She pleaded and Trunks's heart broke at the words. His jaw fell open in hurt as he forced himself not to cry.

"Y…You don't mean that…" Trunks tried to approach her but Yuna wouldn't go near him. Trunks stepped away and fled from the castle as fast as he could. He flew from Vegeta City in a blur as his vision blurred with tears he didn't want to shed. Trunks had made it nearly to the other side of the planet when he finally stopped and let his tears fall.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH!!!" Trunks yelled as his pain became too much. Trunks fell to his knees and allowed himself to lie on the ground staring at the sky above as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't even want to try to stop the tears that fell, he barely wanted to live. She was never going to accept him for who he was.

Trunks closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Goten had once again went searching for Trunks. Roxis went around Sectors One and Two to look for Trunks while Goten went to Vegeta City to ask if they'd seen him.

Goten ran into Kraya and Paros and asked if they'd seen Trunks. Paros and Kraya told him they hadn't but Paros told Goten to tell Trunks if they found him he was sorry for what happened between them. Goten continued his search at the castle and went straight to Yuna believing that she knew what happened to Trunks.

"Yuna!" Goten called as she was in the middle of training with Rikku. Yuna paused and sighed at seeing Goten.

"If you're here on Trunks's behalf then tell him to leave me alone please." Yuna said in a pleading voice.

"I can't find him." Goten stated and Yuna's eyes widened, "I hadn't seen him since my meeting with the king… I thought he'd come to see you but I guess he hadn't." Goten turned to go but Rikku stopped him.

"We saw him last, he and Yunie had an argument." Rikku explained and Yuna interrupted her.

"It wasn't anything too serious, I just asked him to leave me alone." Yuna said down playing her true words but Rikku growled and interrupted her cousin.

"No! You broke his heart!" Rikku shouted at Yuna and turned to Goten. "I'll go help you look for him." Rikku sighed and Goten looked confused

"What happened Yuna?" Goten asked and Yuna shook her head and just left. Goten looked at Rikku for an explanation. "Please, what happened." Goten asked fully concerned.

"I heard some of it but Yunie was crying and begging Trunks to leave her alone. I know he cares about her a lot so seeing the person you care about so much begging you to get away from them…" Rikku sighed and looked in her cousin's direction. "She's so stupid, she's pushing away Trunks for Trunks." Rikku sighed. Goten looked at her strangely. Rikku smiled and continued "You're his best friend, I'm sure he's told you about his green haired alter ego right?" Rikku said and Goten gasped, "Chill I won't tell her, she doesn't deserve to know." Rikku sighed.

"But if you know then why are you keeping his secret?" Goten asked and Rikku leaned close to Goten and told him her secret. He gasped and finally it fell into place, "That's why you stay in Super Saiyan all the time." Goten said and Rikku nodded, "does Yuna know?"

"Of course, it's part of the reason she's so strong from having to defend me." Rikku explained and Goten nodded. "So let's go find your friend."

It had been a week and still no one was able to find Trunks. Goten knew that he hadn't left because he had given Goten the ship capsule and the king had not reported any missing ships. Goten, Rikku and Roxis searched every city for Trunks but had no clue as to where he was. Roxis suggested searching the uninhabited parts of the planet but Caballi and Razz, her mate, told them that would take months and that Trunks would return when he was ready. Goten and Roxis both continued on with life as if Trunks was fine and hoped he would turn up one day.

In Sector Two, Trunks hid for about a week after his fallout with Yuna. He had been so distressed that he cut off a lot of his hair. It was now spiky but still purple. Trunks began wearing dress suit hats whenever he went to the night clubs in Sector two; he didn't want anyone to recognize him. He always wore a silk black shirt and nice black pants with black boots. Tonight he discovered that Yuna and her crew were coming to the club he had frequented and was going to stay at home had not a young woman persuaded him to come.

That night Yuna, Nel and Rikku came in to the cheers of the hundreds of Saiyans inside. As they made their way to their private booth Yuna spotted a flash of purple hair near the bar. She stared over in the direction and saw Trunks sitting with several Second Class females next to him. His hat he wore to hide his hair was placed back on by one of the women as he stood. They all followed him laughing and smiling as he walked through the crowd. Yuna tapped Rikku and pointed to Trunks as he walked through the crowd. "Look, it's Trunks." Yuna exclaimed but when Rikku didn't see the long hair she sighed and looked sternly at her cousin with anger.

"You run him off now you're sitting here seeing every guy who walks by as Trunks." Rikku hissed and continued, "Yuna just stop, if Trunks shows up then he shows up. Just stop talking about him." Rikku said sternly and for once Yuna actually obeyed her cousin.

From his position in his booth Trunks could see them. No matter how much he tried to forget about her something deep down inside wouldn't let him. "Excuse me ladies." Trunks stood up and jogged to the stage and instantly everyone got quite.

A beat ran over the club as a few girls began to scream in anticipation. Trunks put a microphone on the collar of his dress shirt and smiled sadly out to the ladies in the crowd as he tipped his hat low as his beat started.

"What I don't understand…why… see it's burning me to hold onto this… I know this is something I gotta do but that don't mean I want to, what I'm trying to say is…that… I love you…I just… I feel like this… is coming to an end…and it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you… I gotta let it burn." Trunks began to sing and move along the stage

_It's goin to Burn for me to say this_

_But it's comin from my heart_

_It's been a long time comin_

_But we done been fell apart_

Yuna felt Trunks's gaze on her as he sang the next verse of his song.

_I really want to work this out_

_But I don't think you gonna change_

_I do but you don't _

_Think it's best we go our separate ways._

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurtin baby, I ain't happy baby_

_Plus there's so many other things I have to deal with_

_I think that you should let it burn_

Trunks spun around as he sang the verse and did a few moves before stopping and making his way from the stage through the crowd singing to nearly every girl as he got to the center of the dance floor. Yuna excused herself from Nel's and Rikku's shock in seeing that it was Trunks to go out and see him. Trunks grabbed a young woman and danced with her as his chorus played.

_When the feeling ain't the same and you body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go Cuz the part ain't jumping like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

Trunks spotted Yuna and stopped dancing with the woman. He approached Yuna, pulled her close and sang the second part of the chorus, meaning every word he sang.

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you …_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over _

_We know that its through_

_Let it burn _

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

Trunks walked away a few steps and faced another woman and sang his next verse.

_Sending pages I ain't supposed to_

_Got somebody here but I want you_

Trunks looked back to Yuna who had mixed emotions about the whole situation.

_Cuz the feeling ain't the same_

_Find myself calling her your name_

_Ladies tell me if you understand_

_All my fella's do you feel my pain_

_It's the way I feel_

_I know I made a mistake_

_Now its too late_

_I know she ain't coming back_

Trunks glided over to Yuna and sang the next verse directly to her as she stood motionless.

_What I got to do now, now_

_To get my shorty back, oooo, oooo, oooo_

_Man I don't know what I'm gonna do with out my Boo, ooo_

_You've been gone for too long _

_Its been fifty-eleven days, umpteen hours_

_I'm gonna be burnin till you return _

Trunks stepped away and danced in the middle of the circle the people had made as he sang the chorus.

_When the feeling ain't the same and you body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go Cuz the part ain't jumping like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you …_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over _

_We know that its through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn _

_Gotta let it burn_

Trunks grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her close and continued to sing to her.

_I'm twisted _

_Cuz one side of me telling me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I want break down and cry, oooooo_

Yuna listened to the words and felt her heart ache slightly. She had caused him so much pain but she knew she couldn't fix it now.

_I'm twisted _

_Cuz one side of me telling me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I want break down and cry, _

_wooo, oooo, wooo, oooo, _

_wooo, oooo wooo, oooo, wooo_

_Can you feel me burning_

_wooo, oooo, wooo, _

_oooo, wooo, oooo _

_Too many days _

_So many hours_

_I'm still burnin till you retuuuuurn, oooooo_

_When the feeling ain't the same and you body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go Cuz the part ain't jumping like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you …_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over _

_We know that its through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn _

_Gotta let it burn_

Trunks stepped away from Yuna who stood frozen to the spot as a horde of women swamped Trunks. He grinned and took his hat off. He walked up to the bar and pointed to someone in the back of the club before the beat once again changed. Yuna recognized the beat of the song and gasped. It had been the same one Trunks sang to her when they first met.

Trunks walked back to Yuna and grinned. She stared at his new haircut and smiled. "Are you going to dance with me this time or just stand there?" Trunks asked with a soft smile. Yuna frowned and before she could object Trunks spoke again, "You want me to leave you alone but you won't leave me alone." Trunks whispered almost with the beat. "Come on Yuna… its just a dance." Trunks whispered to her and Yuna nodded and began to dance seductively close to Trunks as he began to sing.

_Ran across a picture you took of me…_

_And it got me thinking _

_Bout how it used to be _

_It was just you and me_

_Still here saying you love me_

_Put no one else above me_

_But that was back then and now you're just a memory._

_If I didn't go away to school then where would we be?_

_Probably still together and somewhere happy_

Trunks stepped away from Yuna for a moment and looked into her eyes as he sang the next verse

_If I'm supposed to be moved on _

_In a new relationship strong_

_Then why are you still haunting me_

_They say…_

Trunks and Yuna began to twist their feet to the song as Trunks sang the chorus.

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that's how you know_

_I got to the stoplight then I made four rights_

_Now I'm back where I started _

_And you're back in my life_

They stopped and moved closer as Yuna continued to dance with him while looking in his eyes.

_The further I goooo _

_The closer I get back to you _

_I say I moved on _

_Till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me _

_Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle_

Yuna could see pleading in his eyes as he sang the previous verse with so much feeling.

_I drove past ya house the other day,_

_I didn't even mean to I went the wrong way_

_I ain't seen ya momma in a while_

_When she looked at she smiled_

_And asked me if I doing okay_

Trunks stepped away from Yuna and looked out into the crowd and sang the next verse.

_Took everything I had not bring up ya name_

_And wonder if ya came home for the holidays, yeah_

_She asked if I could stay awhile_

_Cause you had come into town_

_And you were just five minutes away, hey._

Trunks began to do the dance alone but Yuna came over to him and continued to dance close to him suggestively.

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that how you know_

_I got to the stoplight then I made four rights_

_Now I'm back where I started _

_And you're back in my life_

Trunks began to slide across the dance floor as if he was walking on water. He came back behind Yuna and sang while she danced against him.

_The further I goooo _

_The closer I get back to you _

_I say I moved on _

_Till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me _

_Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle_

Trunks stepped back from Yuna and looked through the crowd and began talking to the crowd.

_Now everybody who's listening to this_

_If you got that person that makes you wonder if._

_Let me hear you say yeah_

"Yeah" The crowd called as Yuna made her way over to Trunks to continue dancing with him.

_Say yeah,_

"Yeah" the crowd called

_Say yeah_

"Yeah" they shouted again

_Oh Yeah_

"Oh Yeah" the crowd cheered. Trunks placed a hand softly against Yuna's cheek and sang.

_If you understand how I feel _

_Then grab that person now and let em know what's real_

The moment Trunks sang that verse he pulled Yuna close and she didn't miss a beat and continued dancing with him.

_Let me hear you say Yeah_

"Yeah"

_Yeah_

"Yeah"

_Yeeeaaaah_

_Ooooooohhhhh!_

_If you love something let it go_

_And if it comes back then that how you know._

Trunks grinned as Yuna came back to him after stepping away.

_I got to the stoplight then I made four rights_

Trunks spun Yuna around and pulled her back and as the first time he sang the song, she wrapped her tail around him and swayed to the song, forgetting about everything but Trunks and his arms as he encircled her and he sang.

_Now I'm back where I started _

_And you're back in my life_

_The further I go _

_The closer I get back to you _

_I say I moved on _

_Till I'm reminded of you_

_Can somebody help me _

_Help me get out of this circle, out of this circle_

Trunks tried to break away from Yuna who was still lost in the moment and clutched his arms not yet ready to leave her dream. "Yuna, the song ended," Trunks whispered to her and finally she let go. Trunks grinned and walked over to the bar where Yuna followed.

"Where were you?" She demanded as Trunks ordered a drink and gulped down the shot in seconds. He looked at Yuna for a moment and smiled.

"I have no problem with you being here but I remember you begging me to leave you alone," Trunks faced her, "so why are you bothering me now, the song is done and we have nothing more to say to each other. I'm letting you go do whatever you like." Trunks replied. He was soon waved over by several women and looked at Yuna who had sent death glares at the young women. "I'm not yours anymore, Yuna… why don't you go find the legendary lover and bug him?" Trunks asked and Yuna frowned.

"We have gone through a lot. I really wish that I could give you what you want but I can't. Any man I mate with is not going to like it if I'm hanging around you all day and night." Yuna sighed.

"But you'll be happy with your precious Elite Saiyan." Trunks corrected her and then turned from her. Yuna grabbed him almost instantly and turned him back around.

"What do you want!?" Yuna asked seriously." I just don't get why you won't just settle with being my friend… I need you on my side right now Trunks… please." Yuna pleaded and Trunks sighed before finally giving in. Yuna dragged him over to her table where Rikku and Nel awaited.

"Well look who is it." Nel grinned and waved. Trunks sat next to her and Rikku nearly jumped over the princess to hug Trunks. Yuna laughed and allowed herself to relax next to Trunks. They ordered rounds of drinks and began to catch up.

Through the whole night, Trunks, Yuna, Nel and Rikku caught up and discussed the Legendary Super Saiyan and where Trunks had been. The night whined down and Yuna forced Trunks to come back to Vegeta City with her.

The four flew through the skies flying dangerously close to tops of buildings while dodging at the last moment. Trunks, Yuna, Rikku and Nel got back home laughing hard. Yuna wished Nel and her cousin goodnight before leading Trunks back to her room. She and Trunks continued to joke about the night. Trunks sat on her bed and laid back. Yuna grinned and jumped on top of him straddling his hips. "Tonight was fun," Yuna grinned as she pinned Trunks down. She leaned down and kissed his neck softly.

"Yuna…" Trunks whispered but she silenced his lips with hers. Yuna pulled away and sat up. "I'm so out of it." Yuna giggled. Trunks laid her on her back and stood up to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks began to leave but Yuna grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed. "Yuna what are you doing?" Trunks asked completely confused, "you don't want this remember?" Trunks asked annoyed. Yuna kissed him and Trunks kissed back but before he could do any more she pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"I really don't know what I want… but right now I want you to stay with me tonight, just holding me… that's all." Yuna pleaded and Trunks nodded as he climbed into the bed and hugged her close before falling asleep.

END CHAP 6

* * *

Eat you heart out Spielberg... just kidding


	7. Chapter 7: In Love

**I have this chapter up for now sorry it's short but I have chapter 8 coming out today also, so review and show some love!!!**

* * *

CHAP 7

Trunks awoke to the feeling of something tightly wrapped around his waist. Trunks sat up and this awoke Yuna. She yawned and then uncoiled her tail from around his waist. She rolled out of bed and went to her private restroom. Trunks frowned and walked to the door and knocked. "Yuna can we at least talk?" Trunks asked but Yuna didn't answer. He walked over to her bed and waited for a moment before Yuna returned and smiled lightly at him. Today she was wearing a black mini skirt with black leggings. She had black boots and a tight white sleeveless shirt. Yuna walked over to her bed and sat on it while she took her hair out of its long single braid.

"I'm supposed to be looking for the Legendary Super Saiyan today, I would appreciate it if you could help me wrap this in a new cloth. I would like to look my best." Yuna whispered and Trunks sighed.

"Yeah." Trunks and Yuna started on her hair and once they finished Yuna stood and turned for Trunks to see. "You look wonderful." Trunks sighed he looked away not being able to take being second best to himself. Yuna noticed this look and bent down and kissed him.

"Trunks, I pray you find someone who is worth your kindness." Yuna's heart ached as she spoke. Yuna rose and left without getting his response. Trunks sat motionless as he stared after her sadly. He'd have to be the Legendary Super Saiyan so that Yuna could finally meet the man she now dreamed of. Trunks left Vegeta City as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was in the wastelands of the planet. Trunks landed and roared as he evoked the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Trunks waited barely ten minutes before Yuna and several on lookers who had felt his power appeared. Yuna landed staring in amazement at him. Trunks nodded to her, his expression blank. Yuna stepped forward as the five or six others who had come stayed back. Soon hundreds of Saiyans began to fly in his direction. Trunks watched as the sky was dotted with his people flying there to see him. He almost laughed at the irony of the situation. As Trunks, they all shunned him but as the Legendary Super Saiyan they all came to see him.

Yuna stared in wonder at the Saiyan before her. She turned to see nearly every Saiyan looking on in wonder while others stared adoringly. Yuna turned back to the Legendary Saiyan and cleared her throat and spoke. "My name is Yunalia, Elite Class. I…I…" Yuna stuttered as she realized that if she performed the Dance with him she would lose. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind as she stared at him. He would be the one that would definitely defeat her. Yuna closed her mouth as nervousness claimed her.

"I know why you've come. Everyone does… so can we get this over with?" Trunks didn't mean to sound so emotionless but he couldn't help it. Yuna gasped while the on lookers behind her were cheering for her, some happy she was finally going to find a mate, while others jealous she was getting the legend of their people.

"I…" Yuna started and instantly a vision of Trunks flashed before her. The Legendary Super Saiyan took a fighting stance but Yuna made no motion to take off the scent inhibitor. Her lower lip trembled in fear. She couldn't do this, not when Trunks's face kept running through her mind. "We can't do it here in the open. The coliseum is almost ready, so we'll wait until tomorrow." Yuna said quickly trying to put off the inevitable as long as possible.

"The coliseum has been repaired already! We can perform the Dance today!" A Saiyan called. Yuna turned and searched for the person with a scowl. She faced the Legendary Super Saiyan and smiled nervously.

"We might as well do it today." Trunks resigned.

"No!" Yuna complained but covered her mouth, "I mean I'm not exactly ready yet." Yuna explained. Trunks looked at her and nodded confused.

"Very well I'll appear tomorrow and we'll talk about this then." He flew into the sky and disappeared in a burst of light. Yuna stayed while every other Saiyan left. For several hours she stood staring at where the Legendary Super Saiyan once was. Her thoughts were all jumbled. Trunks constantly ran through her mind, his actions, his personality, his kiss. Yuna knew that she would never have those again and it actually scared her. She was going to be with someone she barely knew and for some reason she began to care less and less that he was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

In Sector One at Roxis's home, Trunks was expecting to find Goten but was shocked to see Kibito Kai and the Elder Kai speaking with Goten and Roxis. "Well hello there Trunks." The Elder Kai greeted and Trunks's jaw dropped.

"What are you two doing here?" Trunks asked. He hadn't seen them since Majin Buu. He hoped nothing was wrong but calmed down when Kibito Kai began to explain what he had in mind.

"Trunks, you're going to need help and we think that Goten can be a big help, that's why we want to take him back to the planet of the Kais and put him through the training Gohan went through, but Goten would be able to finish during this time of peace." Kibito Kai explained. Trunks looked at his friend and grinned.

"That would be awesome. Wow, Goten, this is a real treat uh?" Trunks joked as Goten grinned and brushed it off. He wasted little time and went back with Kibito Kai while the Elder Kai stayed behind to talk to Trunks.

"Trunks, can I speak with you for a moment?" Elder Kai stepped outside the building followed by Trunks. He turned back to the Saiyan and looked him over. "The power you possess is beyond anything you could have ever imagined. I along with that other youngster helped Brolly and Goku enter your mind to help guide you to what you have achieved. I personally have limited knowledge on what a true Legendary Super Saiyan can do, but I do know that it is the greatest power any Saiyan could ever wish for."

"I don't get it… if this is the legendary power every Saiyan wishes for, why am I no where near my father's power level when he goes level four? Vegeta is still much stronger than I am." Trunks explained and crossed his arms and the Elder Kai grinned.

"Trunks the difference with the level four Super Saiyan and what you have attained is simple. Let me explain it in this way, while in legendary mode, you have far more endurance, energy reserves and you heal much faster. Now think if you are fighting someone stronger than you, then you'll be able to last much longer while taking a beating and if a Saiyan takes a beating he grows stronger, so while the battle continues on you grow stronger while the opponent tires. What sucks is that no matter how much power you gain when you drop out of legendary mode you won't have that power when you go back into legendary mode See it's like starting your power as a Legendary Super Saiyan off at letter 'A' and you battle and fight, your power goes up to 'C' when you leave legendary mode, the next time you power up, you will start out at 'A'. If you want to strengthen the Legendary Super Saiyan form, you must strength your other levels of Super Saiyan, because Legendary Super Saiyan acts as a final level despite what level you are currently on. If you ever reached level three Super Saiyan then your Legendary Super Saiyan form would be much stronger starting out than it is now. If you reached level four the Legendary Super Saiyan form would then be even stronger. Legendary Super Saiyan always becomes stronger that whatever level you achieve. Thus it is the epitome of the Saiyan power." Elder Kai explained as Trunks's eyes bulged. He had never ever expected to have that much power.

Trunks stared at his hands in shock and amazement. Elder Kai laughed and patted his shoulder. "We shall help you understand more about Legendary Super Saiyan some other time when we discover more about it, understand?" Trunks nodded and Elder Kai instantly vanished. Roxis came outside after hearing pretty much everything and whistled.

"So you're the strongest being in the universe… a half breed… I doubt the Elites would like that." Roxis grinned. Trunks turned to him and stared in wonder.

"You're not going to start treating me different after hearing what he just said?" Trunks asked as Roxis just laughed.

"Trunks, you're the son of the now King Vegeta, you're a prince… if I didn't treat you different for that reason, I won't treat you any different just because you have the ability to pound me into dust, heck Nel can do the same thing, but I see her as the same woman as before." Roxis answered, "so what did you come in all worried about earlier?" Trunks explained what had happened and Roxis slapped the back of his head.

"If you mate with her she'll know, whenever you're Trunks. When two people mate they become spiritually attached she'll always be able to feel you near. If you are gonna do this you better tell her your secret… and did you know that Rikku knew your secret? I mean me and Goten panicked at first when we couldn't find you and then Goten tells me she knows and I'm shocked. You should drop by Caballi's and check in with her." Trunks nodded and stopped before flying off.

"I'm amazed I'm not being drilled for where I've been for the last week." Trunks grinned as Roxis sighed.

"If Caballi hadn't told me and Goten about your monthly PMS and if Goten hadn't just left with the two blue guys, we would have tied you down and interrogated you, but we've realize you're a grown up and we can't baby you forever." Roxis laughed as Trunks frowned and took off to Caballi's home.

When he arrived Caballi was cleaning up in several rooms and when she saw him, she dropped her items and hugged Trunks tightly. Trunks laughed and began to explain what had caused him to go off by himself for so long. Caballi even reprimanded him the same way Roxis had once he told her that he planned to give Yuna the Legendary Super Saiyan. For the next few hours Trunks and Caballi caught up and laughed about the things that had happened. As the two continued talking a force broke their concentration and instantly Trunks looked up.

"It's been good seeing you Caballi, I'll find a way to work things out with Yuna." Trunks commented before he blasted off towards the suspected area the force would land when it appeared on the planet. Trunks was coming close when he saw a red ball of fire strike the ground and cause a huge shockwave and sonic boom that hit Trunks and threw him back. Trunks's ears rang loudly as he shook his head to clear it but to no avail.

The space pod had landed and hatched. A tiny robotic insect flew off from the area as the other much larger creature jumped out from the pod. The black and red creature had long claws and four arms. It had a long tail with sharp bones protruding from weird angels all around it's body. Trunks recovered from his dizziness and looked at the near ten-foot tall reptilian-like monster. The beast roared loudly and Trunks could feel the darkness as it's power level went higher and higher. Trunks stepped back in repulsion as the foul creature twisted it's neck in his direction. The beast wasn't muscular instead it was long and thin. Trunks stared in suspicion and prepared himself. Trunks then felt several power levels approaching and hid.

Trunks watched as the beast felt the same thing and turned to the new comers. Yuna and Nel landed in front of the creature. Both women showed a high disgust for the creature before them and instantly both turned Super Saiyan 2. Trunks saw that the creature wasted no time and went after them. Trunks had to restrain himself from jumping to help. Yuna and Nel dodged instantly and phased in and out of sight as the creature swatted at them but missed. Yuna kicked the beast in it's face and Nel appeared and slammed her fist into its stomach while avoiding the bones. Yuna appeared the instant Nel phased out of sight and shot the beast with a powerful blast of energy.

Trunks grinned as he watched the two women battle the beast with such grace. Nel landed beside Yuna and the two began to power up even more. Nel appeared to be struggling a little more than Yuna but finally Nel yelled and became a level three Super Saiyan also. Trunks watched in amazement as Yuna and Nel now stood in similar stances ready to fight. The large beast craned it's neck and began to transform. Trunks stared in wonder and watched from his concealed position as the creature lifted its changing head to the sun above. Trunks noted that the temperature had risen considerably. Trunks frowned as he realized that the beast was using the sun as a power source. Soon the creature erupted with a much higher power level than either Trunks or the girls had expected.

Yuna and Nel took their stance once again and attacked. Trunks powered up from his position knowing they now needed help. The Legendary Super Saiyan took over and Trunks rushed to help. Yuna and Nel were shocked to see him but quickly fought with him against the now much smaller but much more powerful demon-like beast.

Nel sent a blast of energy at the beast which was easily deflected. Trunks blasted right up to the creature and began to attack it with every thing he had. To Trunks's surprise the beast dodged every attack he sent. Trunks raised his power level more and the beast continued to dodge. Finally, the beast stopped dodging and swung it's tail connecting with Trunks across his face and chest throwing him back into the desolated ground where Yuna and Nel stood. Yuna and Nel blasted forward to take his spot and Trunks sat up noticing that the beast was able to dodge all the attacks both girls sent easily. Soon Yuna and Nel were thrown back by his side.

"I can't believe this." Trunks growled. Yuna stared at him now in confusion. Trunks stared back at her the same way as he felt Yuna dropout of Super Saiyan 3 along with Nel.

"You're power level is dropping." Yuna said as she looked at the Legendary Super Saiyan before realizing her power level had dropped significantly.

"Yuna what is going on?" Nel demanded as she powered up but the drain had become too much. Trunks, luckily was still the Legendary Super Saiyan and powered up to keep from losing the image of who he was. He looked up to the bright sun and then to the creature who seemed to be slowly growing stronger.

"It's sucking our strength out through the sun. The sun's draining us and he's absorbing our energy." Trunks explained.

"Well what's the plan?" Nel asked as she began to struggle to maintain level two. Yuna also had to fight to keep her power level up. Trunks closed his eyes and prayed that the endless energy reserve Elder Kai told him about would work.

"Try and draw energy from me and power up." Trunks instructed the two. Yuna and Nel looked at him before just nodding. "Here we go." Trunks roared as his power level began to sky-rocket back up despite losing so much earlier. Yuna and Nel felt the drain on their powers stop and instantly the two women began to draw from the Legendary Super Saiyan's strength.

They powered back up to level three as Trunks continued to power up. Yuna and Nel were about to attack but stopped when the Legendary Super Saiyan spoke. "No keep drawing in my energy. We'll have to finish this as quickly as possible!" Trunks growled out as the drain on him began to hurt his body, but he continued to power up. Yuna and Nel could see the pain in his face as he continued to power up and give them his energy.

"You can't keep this up! Just rest, we'll handle him just stop." Yuna said worriedly but Trunks shook his head.

"He'll just drain all of your energy before you can do anything against him. I'm supplying you two with energy so we can fire a single attack. We have no chance against him hand to hand. It just draws out the battle while it can grow stronger and we get weaker… please just draw in more energy." Trunks instructed and both women did as he asked. Trunks felt the pain increased as the two began to suck energy from his body. Trunks shook off the pain of being drained by the creature and both Nel and Yuna. Trunks began to charge a Kamehameha. "This is it, get ready to give it your all when I say!" Trunks shouted as a green dome of his energy was created around the three of them. Yuna and Nel powered up their attacks and soon the dome turned a shining gold.

Trunks looked at both women and nodded, "Now!!" He yelled as their three attacks fused as it roared from the dome surrounding them. The creature too foolish to move tried to swat the beam away but the destructive force annihilated him instantly.

When Trunks, Nel and Yuna stopped exerting their attacks the dome of energy vanished. Nel and Yuna cheered but Trunks fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Yuna and Nel both knelt beside the Legendary Super Saiyan as he breathed raggedly. "Are you okay?" Yuna asked staring at his down facing head. Trunks looked up at her and nodded. When Yuna made eye contact with him she almost jumped back as an image of Trunks rushed to her mind. She stood up and quickly moved away from him. Nel gave her friend a look and then turned back to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I shall leave you two to talk if that's alright," Nel stood up and flew back to the castle. Trunks stood up and looked at Yuna who stepped away from him. Yuna turned away and closed her eyes.

"I… I can't…" Yuna sighed and Trunks stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I can't mate with you…" Yuna gasped and turned to see his reaction. The Legendary Super Saiyan looked confused and amazed at the same time. Yuna gulped and tried to speak, "I can't mate with you… it's just not what I want anymore." Yuna replied.

"You figured this out in a few hours?" Trunks asked and Yuna sighed.

"No… I can't…" Yuna sighed.

"Why?" Trunks asked concerned and confused that Yuna was giving up what she had always wanted.

"I have fallen in love with someone else…" Yuna watched his reaction and smiled in relief with the Legendary Super Saiyan smiled.

"So who is this lucky guy?" Trunks asked praying his name was to be uttered.

"Trunks…" Yuna smiled and Trunks's heart fluttered at the way her eyes lit up at his name. He grinned even wider as Yuna continued, "He's so much fun to be around... I mean he and I come from opposite sides of the spectrum, I'm an Elite and he's a half-breed, but he's captured my heart… I've never thought about a male as much as I have thought about him." Yuna smiled happily, "I mean no disrespect to you…"

"No, don't even think about it. I'm happy to know you've found the one you love despite he's just a half-breed." Yuna watched as he lifted into the air and vanished. Yuna smiled and blasted off now in search of Trunks. Yuna flew to Sector One and found Roxis's home. She knocked rapidly almost knocking the door from it's hinges. Roxis opened the door in a rush and saw Yuna standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Well you seem to be happy… how are you Yunalia." Roxis asked brightly and Yuna waved his greeting off.

"Call me Yuna, you're Trunks's friend and any friend of his is a friend on mine." Yuna said giddily. "So where's Trunks, is he here?" She asked quickly. Roxis raised a brow and shook his head, "Well tell him I turned the Legendary Super Saiyan down… for him! Tell Trunks, I'm looking for him alright!" Yuna exclaimed and left a very surprised Roxis standing at his door.

Yuna flew throughout Sector One raising her power level while looking for Trunks. After finding no sign of him, she felt his power level near Vegeta City. Yuna blasted immediately back to her home town smiling happily as she came closer to seeing the one she loved. When Yuna arrived she spotted Trunks standing above a building waving at her. Yuna laughed out loud happily and flew into his arms.

"Wow, you seem happy." Trunks smiled he couldn't even hide his happiness, already knowing her decision. Yuna grinned at him and kissed him hard. Trunks hugged her close and kissed back with just as must passion as she gave. Trunks pulled back and laughed as Yuna tried to pull him back in. "I see you're excited what's the occasion?" Trunks asked while Yuna grinned happily.

"I don't want the Legendary Super Saiyan any more…" She paused and then looked up at him with a smirk, "I want you!" Yuna declared loudly not caring who heard her. Trunks laughed and hugged her close and swung her around happily. Trunks kissed Yuna again. "Come on Trunks, let's go." Yuna pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand and flew from Vegeta city in the direction of Sector Two.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked with a grin and Yuna stopped flying and placed a finger over his lips.

"Sector Two, I used to have a place there when I was little." Yuna grinned as she and Trunks blasted through the skies towards Sector Two. Unknown to both, Tomats watched with a scowl as they disappeared in the distance.

Trunks and Yuna arrived at one of the many buildings as night began. Yuna went into the building and led Trunks to the third floor. She felt around the walls for a hollow spot and grinned when she felt the spot she had been searching for. Yuna pushing the wall inwards and a small opening the size of her hand appeared to her right. Yuna then reached into the small compartment in the wall and retrieved a key. She turned to face Trunks with a smirk before turning to insert the key into the lock. The door opened and Yuna pulled Trunks in behind her.

"So this is where you used to live?" Trunks asked as Yuna hit the lights. The room wasn't highly decorated. There were a few chairs, a couch and a few tables. Yuna hit him playfully and led him into another room. Yuna opened the door and revealed to Trunks a bedroom. He froze as his mouth fell open. Yuna grinned deviously and pushed Trunks in. She moved in front of Trunks towards the bed swaying her hips slightly, knowing he was watching. Yuna climbed into the bed and laid on her back .

"So are you gonna come to bed or what?" Yuna asked with a sexy smirk. Trunks gasped and regained his composure before immediately jumping above Yuna and straddling her hips. Yuna giggled with glee as Trunks's weight pressed her down into the bed. "I never would have thought I would have fallen in love with a half-breed… no offense." Yuna grinned and Trunks just shrugged. He leaned down close and lightly kissed her lips. Yuna tried to pull him closer but Trunks grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

"Now Yuna, be still," Trunks whispered huskily in her ear. Yuna squirmed in pleasure at the feeling of his warm, wet breath against her ear. Trunks kissed her ear and ever so softly began to suckle on her earlobe. Yuna gasped in pleasure and frustration at the intense sensation that raced through her body. She fought a little harder but was held in her place. "Struggling will only make this worse," Trunks replied softly in her ear again before trailing his tongue around the out edge of her ear and down her neck to her shoulder. Yuna let loose a throaty groan and pushed her lower body firmly against Trunks.

"Trunks…" Yuna trailed off as her eyes closed. Trunks sat up and stared down at her. Yuna opened her eyes half way as Trunks rolled off her, "What's wrong?" Yuna asked as she sat up and placed her head against Trunks's back as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yuna we need to stop before something happens that you'll…" Yuna placed her hand over Trunks's mouth before he could continue. She rose to her knees and removed her shirt. Trunks's mouth fell open slightly. Yuna tossed her shirt across the room and kissed Trunks tenderly. She pulled back and removed her sports bra. Yuna tossed her bra off to the side and smiled a little as she noticed Trunks's attention fall well below her eyes. Yuna placed her hand under his chin and lift his face to hers and kissed him passionately before pulling back to speak.

"I'll never regret anything." Yuna whispered as she pulled Trunks over her.

END CHAP 7


	8. Chapter 8: Trip to Earth

**How's that two updates in one day 7&8 so anyone feel like Reviewing yet?**

* * *

CHAP 8

Goten sat still as his training had finally came to an end. The Elder Kai had gotten much faster at bringing out a fighters true potential. Kibito Kai explained to Goten that it had nearly taken an entire day for Gohan to finish the same training. Kibito Kai also attributed the problem to the Elder Kai looking at nude images of women instead of concentrating on the task at hand.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." Goten grinned as he stood up and rotated his neck around his shoulders. "Hey is it alright if I power up?" Goten asked. Both Kai's shrugged and quickly ran away before giving a thumbs up from behind a massive rock. Goten laughed and then focused his energy and powered up. Goten's hair remained the same but he could feel that his power level was well beyond what he could have attained as a Super Saiyan 3. Goten quickly lowered his power level and waved to the Kai's. "Thanks!" Goten grinned with a laugh as the two came back.

"Just like his father, almost an exact copy." Elder Kai grinned and Goten smiled and nodded highly appreciative of the comment. Kibito Kai then snapped his fingers and instantly Goten's white shirt and black pants were replaced with Goku's orange and blue jumpsuit. Goten grinned as his eyes watered a little at seeing himself in the outfit.

"Goten, there is a threat coming to New Saiya, the Radians have done something horrible." Kibito Kai explained as a crystal ball appeared out of no where. "Look here." Kibito Kai instructed and instantly Goten saw an image of the beast Trunks, Nel and Yuna had defeated. He even watched the entire battle with the monster, from it's arrival to it's destruction. "You see Goten, that creature rampaged throughout the Radian home world. It was an experiment they had wanted to test against the Saiyans, but it got out of control and was sent to New Saiya before it's time."

"But Trunks destroyed it already." Goten stated but Kibito Kai sighed.

"Yes, but that wasn't the whole story. You see that creature wasn't supposed to appear at all. It was just sent as a decoy and as a way to get it off the Radian home world. The real threat is still unknown to us, we just know that they have begun to take experimental notes on the Legendary Super Saiyan." Kibito Kai explained and Goten frowned

"I'll do what I can." Goten said determined. Kibito Kai and Elder Kai nodded and with that Goten teleported back to New Saiya.

"If Trunks and that girl continue on the way they are, we may need to bring her in." Elder Kai grinned. Kibito Kai gasped in surprise and frowned.

"Elder, you can't be stalking those two when they're doing… that." He blushed at the thought of Trunks and Yuna… having relations. Elder Kai looked blankly at his new found apprentice and sighed.

"No, what I mean is that it's possible that if I can unlock Yuna's potential her body shall remember the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan." Elder Kai explained.

"What?!" Kibito Kai asked confused.

"When Trunks fought alongside Nel and Yuna they had to draw from his energy and it gave the two women a chance, a slim chance, but a chance of becoming a Legendary Super Saiyan themselves. Now that Trunks is giving her a lot more than energy…"

"I get the point!!" Kibito Kai yelled as Elder Kai shrugged.

"Youngsters and their immature mindsets." Elder Kai said aloud and Kibito Kai just frowned at him disapprovingly.

Trunks stirred once he felt soft kiss across his chest which led up to his neck. He grinned as Yuna playfully licked his ear and then caught it between her teeth. Trunks kept his eyes closed playfully ignoring Yuna. She growled in mock anger and straddled Trunks's naked hips. "Come on, you can't be that tired after last night are you?" Yuna asked as she leaned close. Trunks opened his eyes at the sight of a very nude young woman staring expectantly at him.

"No comment." Trunks laughed. Yuna rolled off him and wrapped herself in a sheet before wagging a finger at Trunks who attempted to pull her back.

"We had our fun last night."

"But what about today's fun?" Trunks asked as he rolled on top of her and trapped her between his arms. He sat up on his hands and kept Yuna between his arms as he stared down at her lovingly. Yuna smiled back and pulled herself up to kiss him. She knew that eventually their dream world would come crashing down but right at that moment she just wanted to experience the 'what if'. Yuna pulled away as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Yuna what's wrong?!" Trunks asked, his mood entirely changed to focusing on her.

Yuna smiled and shook her head. She hugged him hard and finally Trunks rolled to the side while she continued to hold him. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," but Yuna knew that the moment she and Trunks were back in society they would be able to smell his scent all over her. To worsen the entire situation was that Trunks was a half-breed and she was the most sought after woman on the planet. Yuna knew that Trunks would be a target by many of jealous Elite Saiyans who she turned down for the Legendary Super Saiyan, and then turned him down for a half-breed.

Yuna released Trunks who stared at her in worry, "I know something's wrong, please tell me," Trunks pleaded as Yuna finally broke down and confessed.

"There will be so many against us… Your life could be in danger, I don't even know how Nel or her father will react. A Saiyan woman is supposed to stay pure for her mate…" Yuna blurted out and Trunks grinned.

"You're more pure to me than any other person could be… trust me." Trunks sighed as he realized that Yuna had been a virgin till last night, while he had lost that title years ago. Trunks felt horrible at the thought that she had allowed him to be her first against the rules of her society while Trunks couldn't even remember what number Yuna was. Trunks rolled out of bed and got dressed. He knew what he had to do. He was going to tell her part of the truth, not about him being the Legendary Super Saiyan but he was going to take her back to Earth so that when he told her she hadn't been his first maybe she would have mercy upon him.

"Trunks, if it comes down to it, I'll fight for you… I won't let anyone hurt you." Yuna spoke honestly with a passion and fire in her eyes at the thought of Trunks being harmed. Trunks leaned across the bed and kissed her deeply. Yuna's anger drained away as her mind focused on their kiss. Trunks pulled back and began to hand Yuna her clothes.

"Yuna, remember how I told you Roxas had found me and Goten while traveling through space?" Trunks asked as Yuna got dressed. She pulled her skirt up and went to slipping her boots back on. She turned to Trunks and nodded at his question, "I want you to meet my father and see my world." Trunks stated in a breath. Yuna turned to him shocked and at first she seemed nervous.

"Trunks," Yuna began but started to think. She had never left the planet before and this would be her chance to see what Trunks's home was like. She began to get curious about what kind of world could create someone like Trunks, "yeah let's go." Yuna agreed with a grin. Trunks smiled widely and hugged her. Yuna laughed and returned his embrace.

"Alright listen," Trunks began as he pulled away, "The trip from this planet back to mine takes about a month, in the ship my mother built." Trunks began and Yuna's eyes widened.

"What?" Yuna asked shocked, "You mother built a space ship, by herself?" Yuna asked and Trunks shrugged.

"I helped with most of the heavy lifting since she doesn't have Saiyan blood." Trunks grinned.

"So you helped put it together and everything?" Yuna asked and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, I even made a few myself, when we get back I'll show you the stuff I invented when I was younger." Trunks grinned. Yuna stared amazed.

"You are a scientist?" Yuna asked skeptically. If he could single handedly build a space ship he had to be very intelligent. If anyone knew of how smart he was, Yuna knew the king and many other Saiyans would over look his heritage.

"Yeah, I was supposed to take over my mom's company that is pretty much the largest on the planet. I'll tell you more about Earth, that's the planet I'm from, on the trip." Trunks grinned. "Do you need to pack anything?" Trunks asked and Yuna gasped in realization. She had all of her clothes in the castle.

"Trunks, I'm going to the castle and I need you to stay here and I'll get back with my bags as soon as I can." Yuna held her hand up and Trunks simply nodded. He was going to trust her and hope she'd be fine. Trunks leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple before Yuna blasted away.

When Yuna arrived at the castle in Vegeta City she searched for her balcony and landed quietly. She lowered her power level as far as she could and snuck into her room. Yuna found a well sized bag and began to pack underwear shirts, pants, tights and skirts. Yuna was smiling to herself at the thought of meeting Trunks's parents. She knew that whoever they were she was going to have to thank them for their son. Yuna giggled a little and that's when the door flew open revealing Rikku and Nel who were wearing worried expressions.

Yuna seemed shocked and confused when the two hurried into the room and closed the door behind them. Nel looked furious but Rikku was smiling slightly. "Yunie, what's going on? Tomats reported to the king that you flew off with Trunks…" Rikku spoke as she got closer to her cousin and then caught her scent. "Yunie, you…" Rikku's eyes were wide. Nel stepped closer to Yuna and gasped.

"Yuna you slept with him?" Nel asked in shock after smelling Trunks's scent all over her best friend. Yuna rolled her eyes as she knew the two were going to start yelling.

"Keep it down, please ladies." Yuna whispered as she looked at them and back to the door, "and how did Tomats see me? When, where?" Yuna asked and Nel explained everything she had heard. Yuna gasped and frowned.

"He obviously isn't lying." Nel stated plainly and Yuna took offense.

"Nel you don't understand." Yuna snapped at her. Nel stepped back at seeing her friend so worked up over this. Nel looked down in shame for a moment despite Yuna staring lethally at her. Nel sighed then lifted her head and spoke.

"You love him." Nel stated more than asked and Yuna's eyes widened before tears came to her eyes. Yuna nodded emphatically and nearly broke down. Rikku smiled and hugged her cousin close. Nel relaxed and smiled too. "I've known you for a long time Yuna, and if that half-breed makes you happy and loves you as much as you love him then I'll support you." Nel grinned. Yuna hugged the two girls close before releasing them and wiping her eyes.

"Thanks both of you." Yuna grinned as she continued to pack some things.

"Yuna, we can help, I'll help, I'll get my father to accept you and Trunks's union… you don't have to leave." Nel began but Yuna shook her head.

"No, Nel it's not like that. Trunks wanted me to meet his parents," Yuna gasped as she realized she had never told Nel or Rikku that Trunks and Goten were found by Roxis when Nel sent him into space. Yuna then began to comprehend that if Nel hadn't sent Roxis away he would have never brought Trunks back. Yuna looked at Nel and smiled. "Nel I have you to thank for my happiness. Do you remember when you sent Roxis away to find the real prince Vegeta?" Yuna asked

"Yeah, that was funny, I told him I'd give him a chance if he ever found the true Prince Vegeta of the first Saiyan race. Every Elite knows that he died at Frieza's hands, but what does this have to do with anything?" Nel asked.

"Well Roxis found, Trunks and Goten while he searched for Prince Vegeta." Yuna grinned, "If you had never sent Roxis then Trunks and Goten would have never come to New Saiya. Now Trunks wants me to go and meet his father and see his planet, that's why I'm packing." Yuna grinned. Nel stared dumbfounded and began to stutter.

"Trunks and Goten are from another planet?!" Nel asked in amazement, "It could explain why they're half-breeds who can surpass Elites…" Nel trailed off. She shook her head and smiled. "So where is this planet?" Nel asked in interest.

"Trunks called it Earth and he said his ship could get us there in a month." Yuna grinned. Nel's eyes flashed recognition of the name but thought nothing of it. She'd just check later.

"Well you better get going, we'll make sure Tomats doesn't get too out of hand, go have fun Yuna." Nel smiled. Yuna embraced her once again before turning to Rikku.

"Stay safe, please." Yuna begged.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Goten smiled as he appeared behind the three girls. He walked over to Yuna and grinned. "Trunks is waiting on you." Yuna stared at him in confusion at his sudden appearance and his new orange jumpsuit. Yuna nodded and said her goodbyes to Nel and Rikku before blasting out of the room back to Sector Two.

"So when did you get here?" Rikku asked with a smirk. Goten grinned.

"I was doing some serious training and just got back. I spoke with Trunks and he told me about taking Yuna to Earth. He asked me to go check on her so here I am. I am surprised that you, princess, are so supportive seeing as my friend is a half-breed as you call us." Goten grinned.

"I support my friends first, Goten." Nel answered dryly.

Yuna flew back to meet Trunks outside her old home in Sector Two. She was smiling brightly as she landed with her bag ready to leave. "I see Goten got you to hurry up," Trunks smiled and Yuna grinned more.

"I told Nel about us and Rikku too!" Yuna grinned as Trunks momentarily stood amazed but regained himself. "They supported me, Nel thought I was running away and she began saying she'd do what she could to make her father accept us… It just feels good that my close loved ones can accept how I feel." Yuna said happily. Trunks simply nodded and took from his belt a small capsule. He had just gotten it from Goten who luckily had just finished his training. Trunks had told Goten his plans the moment he saw his friend. Goten seemed very happy and at the same time, to Trunks, it seemed as if Goten had something important to tell him. Alas, when Trunks asked what was wrong Goten said nothing so Trunks told his friend to hurry Yuna for their trip.

Now Trunks tossed the capsule on the ground instantly from a puff of smoke a ship appeared. Yuna yelled in shock and stood in awe at the ship that popped out of nowhere. Trunks smiled at her expression of amazement as he opened the door. "Are you going to come or just stand there?" Trunks asked. Yuna smiled and entered the ship. She noticed it was small and for a maximum of four people. Trunks walked in front of her and sat at the control panel and began to turn the machine on. Yuna stared amazed that he knew how to use such machinery.

"Wow," Yuna whispered at all the buttons and lights that turned on when Trunks hit several combinations of buttons. He pulled Yuna down to the seat next to him and put the harness around her and then buckled himself down.

"Ready?" Trunks asked and Yuna nodded with enthusiasm. Trunks grinned and pushed a few more buttons and soon the ship roared to life. As the ship lifted into the atmosphere Yuna clutched the arm rest because of the turbulence. When the turbulence stopped Trunks looked over at Yuna who stared at the on-screen visual. "Beautiful isn't it?" Trunks asked softly.

For the first time ever Yuna was staring into the darkness of space as the ship blasted ahead towards their destination. Trunks grinned when he saw Yuna stare in wonder and amazement at every spark of light visible.

"Thank you so much Trunks." Yuna said breathlessly. She turned her head to face Trunks and smiled. She had never ever expected to find such a strong sense of love for any male let alone a half-breed. He was showing her so much more than she had ever thought of knowing.

Trunks informed Yuna about Earth in general. He explained what humans were in comparison to Saiyans. Trunks also explained that on Earth, having the most money was equivalent to being elites on New Saiya. During the trip Yuna was able to remove the scent inhibitor because her month long phase had ended and this was signaling that their trip was soon coming to an end. Trunks knew that he had to tell Yuna about his previous life on Earth and how she hadn't been his first. With a single week left in their trip Trunks decided to tell her.

Yuna slid from Trunks's lap breathing sharply, while Trunks smiled with contentment. He knew that each time they made love it became harder and harder to tell her but Trunks had made up his mind that he was going to be truthful this time around. Trunks fixed his clothing and watched as Yuna finished pulling her skirt down. She turned and smiled gratefully towards him. Trunks gulped and took a deep breath.

"Yuna, there's something I have to tell you" Trunks started and Yuna turned to him with a smirk.

"What is it?" She asked grinning as she ran her hands softly against his arm. Trunks took a deep breath and continued.

"Please stay calm, and keep in mind we are in the middle of space and you can't get angry and destroy the ship because we'd both die and I don't want to die." Trunks babble and finally stopped when Yuna began to laugh.

"Okay sure I promise." Yuna said between laughs. Trunks closed his eyes and faced her before opening his eyes and looking at Yuna seriously. She could feel something was coming and braced herself.

"Yuna, on Earth, the people have very… uh… they don't…. what I'm trying to say is…" Trunks gulped and spoke, "Yuna what I'm saying is that you… weren't the first person I slept with." Trunks finished in an ashamed whisper. He dared to look at Yuna and received the coldest glare he had ever known, even his father couldn't have out done Yuna at that moment. Yuna snapped her hands away instantly. She turned forward and stared out into space with a fierce scowl on her face.

"How many." That was the only thing Yuna said and instantly Trunks cringed.

"Yuna I'm so sorry, if I had ever known I was going to meet you…" Yuna lifted her hand sharply and growled.

"How many?" She demanded and Trunks gulped. His silence began to anger her even more. Trunks felt her power level increase and instantly fell face down begging her to forgive him.

"I honestly never counted!" Trunks confessed and instantly Yuna's eyes flashed with rage.

"So I was just another…" She began growling but this time Trunks stopped her.

"NO!!! You are nothing like them! You're so much better than them, than me… Yuna if I had known I was going to meet you I would have never ever done any of the things I did. I would have trained harder like my father wanted of me. Please believe me." Trunks begged but Yuna scowled at him. Trunks went to touch her and Yuna clawed at his hand and growled ferociously at him.

"Don't touch me again!!" She hissed in a deadly tone. Trunks instantly crept from her and sat in his seat. For the remainder of their trip Yuna refused to even look in his direction.

When the ship came within moments of landing a week later, Trunks tried to speak to her. "I'm so sorry, if I could go back in time and actually erase those mistakes instead of create an alternate reality like the other me did, I would." Trunks tried a joke and Yuna was caught by it for a moment.

"Other you?" Yuna began but growled at him, "Shut up… _half-breed_." Yuna said it with so much hatred that Trunks almost began to tear up. He looked away refusing to shed a single tear as the ship began to land.

Trunks hastily opened the doors of the ship and once again Bulma was there to greet him. "Trunks you're home!!" She cheered as he stepped out of the ship trying to keep his pain in. Trunks turned back to Yuna who sat rigid. She had just realized that they had landed. "Trunks did you bring that girl you talked so much about last time you were here?" Bulma asked as Trunks turned pink. Yuna watched him blush and then recalled his two month disappearance after nearly going crazy. She rose from her seat and grabbed her bag and walked towards the entrance.

Bulma gasped as Yuna pushed past Trunks and walked in front of her. Bulma smiled widely to Yuna who stared at the woman in awe. "You must be the one my son here was going crazy over. I'm Bulma." Bulma laughed as Trunks capsulized the ship a feat that surprised Yuna to no end. Trunks stared at Yuna pleadingly and Bulma caught on. "I see you're having problems, what did he do?!" Bulma growled and Yuna turned shocked to Bulma that she would so easily jump to the side of a stranger rather than her own kin. The humans were a strange race.

"Trunks you better apologize right this instance!" Bulma shouted at him. Yuna unconsciously took a step back at her commanding voice as Trunks stood amazed.

"I've been apologizing for the last week," he turned to Yuna and sighed in defeat, "and I'll keep apologizing until you know how sorry I am… please Yuna." Trunks tried again but Yuna just growled at him. Bulma didn't hear the growl due to her picking her jaw off the ground.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked seriously. Yuna and Trunks gave her a look in confusion. Bulma pushed Trunks and frowned, "I said who are you! And what have you done with my son!" She shouted louder than ever before. Trunks covered his ears along with Yuna. Yuna looked on in confusion. She thought that maybe this is how they greeted each other on Earth. Bulma stared at Trunks with a grin and then began to laugh. She looked at Yuna and hugged her. Yuna was totally confused right now. Bulma pulled away and smiled, "I like you so much!" Bulma pulled Yuna along with her as she walked into the large house. Bulma took Yuna's bag and dropped it on the ground, "Make him carry it." Bulma said as Trunks hung his head and went to pick the bag up. Yuna growled as he came close and Bulma held her hand up. "Trunks you stay away from her!" Bulma yelled at him. Yuna smiled to Bulma and then glared at Trunks.

"Yuna… I love you please forgive me." Trunks pleaded and fell to his knees and hands practically bowing. Bulma's mouth fell open in amazement.

"Wow, I have never seen him this sprung on a woman before." Bulma whispered into Yuna's ear and Yuna replied.

"After all the women he's been with I think it's about time." Yuna growled again. A loud laugh erupted behind Bulma and Yuna suddenly. Both women turned, Bulma sighed in annoyance while Yuna's mouth fell open in pure and total shock. She could not believe her own eyes. From the day young Saiyans were born they all knew the face of the first true kings of the Saiyans. Now Yuna stood mere feet from Prince Vegeta, that was supposed to be dead, the one whom rumors had said lived on a remote planet, the same Prince Vegeta who was technically their true king. Yuna quickly bowed but Vegeta had paid little attention to her as he passed by Bulma and the now bowing Yuna to speak with Trunks.

"I see you finally got what you deserved. Didn't I tell you that your foolish ways were going to cost you boy?" Vegeta asked and instantly Trunks jumped to his feet frowning. Yuna watched in amazement at Trunks's audacity, he should be bowing even lower than she! Yuna saw the scowl Vegeta held on his face and instantly feared for Trunks's life. She quickly dashed to Trunks's side and spoke while forcing Trunks to bow along with her.

"P…Pr…Prince Vegeta, he's not well, don't take his ignorance as an insult." Yuna pleaded and again Vegeta laughed. Trunks forced himself back to full height as Yuna reluctantly stood straight up and frowned at Trunks. "Trunks what do you think you're doing?! Do you know who he is?!" Yuna growled at him and Vegeta laughed even more.

Trunks stared at her for a moment and sighed, "Yeah I know who he is Yuna." Trunks answered but Vegeta spoke again.

"You should be thankful that she saved you when she did." Vegeta laughed. Trunks growled and Yuna instantly tried to pull him to the side but Trunks wouldn't budge. Bulma walked over to Yuna and pulled her away.

"Come on Yuna." Bulma sighed but Yuna insisted on staying, she was furious with Trunks but she didn't want him to get killed! "I made some dinner just now so you two came at the perfect time." Bulma grinned. Yuna stood amazed that she would allow her son to be left alone with the infuriated King of all Saiyans. Yuna was dragged by Bulma towards the house. "Jeez, Yuna, was it? Anyway what's wrong with you?" Bulma asked trying to pull the woman inside and finally Yuna replied.

"How can you leave him when his life is in danger?!" Yuna cried in worry and Bulma laughed. Yuna frowned and began to go back outside but Bulma stopped her.

"Those two have always had their differences, I'm just glad Vegeta's talking to him again." Bulma sighed and Yuna calmed down because confusion grabbed her. Bulma led Yuna to a seat and sat down herself. "Trust me Vegeta loves Trunks but not in the traditional father-son way, more of the tough love way." Bulma explained and Yuna paled.

"Father-son?" Yuna whimpered as a realization hit her. Bulma noticed this and gasped.

"Trunks never told you? Oh, of course, after Vegeta threatened Roxis with death if he told anyone about him… I see now." Bulma babbled on as Yuna's head began to spin with the enormity of what she was thinking.

"Trunks is …is… is…" Yuna stuttered unable to bring herself to say it, so Bulma just nodded.

"Yep, I'm Trunks's mother and Vegeta is his father." Bulma explained and instantly another young girl entered.

"Mom, who's the chick with the tail?" Bra asked as Bulma frowned.

"Show some respect," Bulma growled back at Bra who hunched her shoulders in surprise, "This is your brother's girlfriend Yuna… the one we've been talking about." Bulma grinned and instantly Bra grinned.

"So you're the girl who tamed my brother?" Bra sat next to Yuna and stared at her, "You're really beautiful," Bra added.

"Thank you." Yuna replied awkwardly. An explosion was heard outside and then a laugh followed by another laugh. Bulma and Bra ran to the window and watched as Trunks was helped to his feet by Vegeta while they laughed. Yuna came to the window as well and watched in amazement at how the two men below interacted.

"This is disturbing, Vegeta is laughing and Trunks is laughing along with him." Bulma stated and Bra shuddered. "Something evil is afoot." Bulma joked and Bra laughed. Bulma opened a window and yelled at the two below. "Get in here or no dinner!!" Bulma roared. Yuna watched in shock as the true king of their people obeyed instantly. Trunks too followed and came inside.

"Woman, stop yelling!" Vegeta shouted now pissed again. Trunks looked at Yuna who just stared at him and then to Vegeta.

"You're a prince?" Yuna asked in confusion as Trunks looked at Vegeta who laughed and left the room. Bulma and Bra decided to give the two a moment and left as well. Trunks nodded reluctantly but tried to approach Yuna.

"Please forgive me… I am sorry, if I could I would make it as if it never happened…" Trunks begged as Yuna stared at him.

"No wonder…" Yuna replied and shook her head. "You're the son of the king of our people, it only makes sense that our rules shouldn't apply to you, is that why you went after me?" Yuna asked evenly. She wouldn't be upset with his answer seeing as he was the son of the true king. Yuna suddenly gasped as she realized that Roxis had found the true king but had said nothing to Nel or anyone about it. Yuna looked down and shook her head.

"Yuna, I will admit that at first the thought that I couldn't have someone made me angry but the moment I met you that changed. I didn't go after you for looks I went after you because you had something the others didn't…" Trunks froze as he finished his statement and hit his head. He had compared her to the other girls he'd slept with. Yuna's expression turned cold and again she bared her teeth at him in anger.

"Shut up!" She hissed and again Trunks fell to his knees begging for forgiveness. Vegeta appeared and before Trunks could beg anymore Vegeta spoke.

"We're eating now so you two get down here." Vegeta replied and left. Yuna followed without a word to Trunks leaving him to follow also.

They sat a the large round dinner table Bulma had just purchased. Trunks sat between Vegeta and Yuna. Bra was to Yuna's left and to Bra's left was her mother who sat next to Vegeta. Trunks had attempted reconciling with Yuna but she ignored him. Bulma then began to formally introduce herself.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, you obviously know Vegeta, my husband, Trunks's father and this is our second child Bra. So tell us about yourself, Yuna, right?" Bulma asked and Yuna nodded. "I would love to hear about the woman who put this one in his place." Bulma grinned.

"You should have seen the fool just years ago he would run around with the most idiotic women I've ever seen. I told you fool that one day your idiocy was going to ruin everything, she doesn't even want to touch you, if I wasn't here she'd would have asked to be sent back home." Vegeta reprimanded and Trunks looked down in shame.

He had thought his father would have been proud but he continued to blame Trunks for his past. Trunks never thought in a million years that he wanted to cry over what his father said but he was fighting the urge at that moment. He never felt so alone. Vegeta was attacking him mentally while Yuna hurt him emotionally with her coldness. Trunks stood up from the table. "I'll let you all continue your dinner." Trunks snapped and left the table in a hurry. He was angry but hurt most of all.

When Trunks left, Vegeta gave a huff and began eating in silence. Bulma sighed sadly while Bra only rolled her eyes. Yuna noticed all this and looked down at her food. She would have thought his father would be proud of him but Vegeta seemed to tear Trunks down constantly. Yuna remained silent as she finished her meal. Vegeta finished and left the table with a scowl. Bra stood from her chair and waved a goodbye to Yuna who returned the gesture. Bulma sighed and grabbed her head. Yuna stared at the woman a chair away in waiting.

"I just wish they would get along for at least one moment." Yuna caught the break in the elder woman's voice and noticed Bulma was crying silently. Yuna's eyes widened as she sat motionless unsure what to say or do. "Vegeta has no idea how much Trunks looks up to him." Bulma wiped her eyes tiredly and sighed again, "I'm so sorry for all this they should have acted better…"

"No, don't apologize Bulma, its fine, I'm just surprised that's all." Yuna whispered. "The way Trunks carries on it sounds as if his father taught him to be proud and always in control… I never expected that." Yuna confessed as Bulma gave another sigh.

"It's been that way ever since Trunks was little, Vegeta hated that Trunks was more interested in learning about science than fighting and training, since then Vegeta has treated him so cruelly. He only demeans Trunks… I do what I can but I knew that my words never got into him…" Bulma smiled sadly and began to gather her and Vegeta's plate. Yuna stood and grabbed Trunks's plate and hers before following Bulma.

"I truly never saw such a thing… Father's regard their children highly on New Saiya even if the child is a half-breed. It makes me feel bad for Trunks despite the fact he's slept with so many other women." Yuna replied and Bulma gave a huff.

"It's not his fault, when his mother is too busy running a company and his father constantly puts him down, Trunks found comfort in other ways. Before his interest in girls he'd help me build space ships, he even built his very own ships, but they weren't that fast." Bulma smiled at the memory of Trunks testing out his space ship that rose into the air so slowly that Bulma could have jumped higher than the ship had risen and landed before the ship even got up to her jumping height. Yuna smiled as Bulma's face continued to beam. Bulma looked at Yuna and smiled. "he came back momentarily, a while back. All he talked about was how you had him so confused and distracted. Today was the first time in close to twelve years they shared a laugh and I think it's because of you." Bulma said. Yuna went to speak but couldn't find the words. "Don't know why, but I have a feeling that when Trunks is around you he smiles a lot… you should have seen him before he left to your planet, he frowned and stared off into space lifelessly. Vegeta even stopped acknowledging he was even alive. Trunks showed so little emotion that it scared me… and to have him return for a maximum of five minutes and talk about how he needed to get back to you with a smirk, it really made me realize that my son wasn't gone, just waiting." Bulma grinned

She walked over the refrigerator and placed Trunks's plate inside. "I know Trunks isn't perfect and Vegeta constantly reminds him of that everyday, I know you may be hurt badly that he wasn't honest with you, if so, then blame me, but at least honor his honesty, Trunks could have never said a word and you would probably never have known." Bulma smiled one last time and went upstairs to sleep leaving Yuna standing in the kitchen mulling over Bulma's words. Yuna decided that she'd wait for Trunks to return and so she went into the main room and sat.

It had taken three hours before Trunks walked back into the house looking depressed. Yuna could tell he hadn't noticed her and so she stayed silent. Trunks finally noticed Yuna and sighed. "I understand how you feel… but I just want to know one thing…" Trunks asked as he knelt down on both knees in front of her. Yuna could see the tiredness behind he eyes and feel the desperateness in his voice.

"Trunks, where have you been?" Yuna asked but Trunks shook his head and spoke.

"Please… please… please… answer me honestly Yuna… please…" Yuna became worried by the weakness and hollowness of his voice. She nodded and waited. "I've messed up really bad… I just want to know… will…will… will you ever feel the same way about me… as you did before?" Trunks asked softly. Yuna's eyes found his and she just stared at him in silence for a moment. Trunks took her silence as rejection and visibly broke down. His eyes shed tears as his mouth became tight from fighting the urge to cry. Trunks turned away before she could see anymore of his tears and bolted from the house. Yuna recovered and immediately ran out after him.

She was finally realizing that Trunks was who he was, because of what his father never gave him. She realized Trunks had acted the way he had because that's what he thought his royal father would be proud of. Yuna's heart nearly broke at the thought. She wasn't sure if her anger was completely gone but at that moment she knew she wanted to tell him that she was here for him. Yuna flew out after him in haste.

"Trunks!!" Yuna yelled and gasped as she saw him just a few yards in front of the house. Yuna watched as Trunks lifted his head to the sky and released a breath. Yuna said nothing and flew to him. "Come here." She whispered and wrapped her hands around him from behind. Trunks took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm gonna be here for you, alright? My anger shows that I care deeply about you." Yuna explained softly. Trunks turned and hugged her close.

"Yuna I missed you so much." Trunks whispered. Yuna smiled and pulled back.

"Thank you for the honesty but I swear if you ever think about being with another woman…" Yuna trailed off in warning.

"Yuna, that's just it, no one could ever compare to you! I wished I could have saved myself for you… you're spectacular, I've never felt this way ever! You're everything to me, I love you and I want to be with you and you alone!" Trunks said with urgency. Yuna smirked but frowned.

"I haven't fully forgiven you but for now I'm here for you." Yuna hugged him close to her before pulling him back to the house. "It's hard to be upset with a Saiyan Prince who is willing to cry if I leave him." Yuna grinned as Trunks just shrugged.

"You're worth it." Trunks smiled relieved she was speaking to him again. Trunks kissed her head and hugged her again.

"Let's go to bed," Yuna whispered to him, "together, if that's alright with you." Yuna grinned and Trunks's eyes widened in excitement, "I never said that you and I were going to do anything but sleep." Yuna warned but laughed in submission when Trunks turned his pleading eyes to her. "No wonder you had so many women, it's almost impossible to say no to you." Yuna laughed but Trunks became serious.

"Yuna stop it! The things I've done have all been mistakes. Don't even joke about my disloyalty to you." Trunks answered emotionally. Yuna was taken back by his sincerity. She smiled and kissed him soft and quick.

"I love you Trunks," Yuna squeezed him close and kissed him for a few moments before breaking away, "let's get to bed alright?" Yuna smiled and Trunks agreed.

END CHAP 8


	9. Chapter 9: A Wedding?

CHAP 9

The following day Trunks awoke finally feeling right after a week of very little contact with Yuna. Today he awoke to the feel of Yuna's naked body pressed tightly against him. Trunks couldn't have felt any better than he felt at this moment. Yuna stirred and crawled up his chest and kissed his cheek. "Morning love," Yuna whispered happily as she went back to sleep. Trunks brushed his hand across her face and smiled.

"Trunks mom said get up and dad wants to speak with Yuna privately, something about training." Bra's voice carried through the door waking both inside. Trunks frowned as he looked down to Yuna. She turned to look at him with surprise.

"I have to speak with my father." Trunks spoke and got up. He dressed and then left before Yuna finished getting dressed. Trunks dashed down to the gravity room and found Vegeta standing there waiting.

"I asked for the real Saiyan not you." Vegeta snarled and instantly Trunks closed the door behind him knowing that the room would hide his power level. Trunks then allowed his power to erupt as he transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan while Vegeta kept his back turned but felt his son's power level sky rocket. Vegeta raised a brow at the massive but strange power he felt emanating from his son. As Vegeta turned Trunks rushed him and slammed him against the opposite wall.

"I swear if you hurt her!" Trunks growled his eyes near white. Vegeta stared shocked at the familiarity of Trunks's power. Vegeta stared at Trunk's newest form in shock. "You better not harm her or else!" Trunks growled again but Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and threw his son off. Trunks almost crashed into the door but stopped himself. Now that Trunks was far enough back he could see his son's transformation in full. Trunks was at least six inches taller, his hair was green and now he had a tail. Trunks even looked different.

"What is this?" Vegeta demanded and instantly Trunks dropped out of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Trunks frowned and once again relayed his message.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Trunks growled and Vegeta huffed before dropping his power level also. Trunks stormed out of the gravity room just as Yuna was about to open it. She watched Trunks stalk out looking furious. She stood out of his way remembering that one moment when he had attacked her because of his rage. Yuna stared after him until he turned a corner and then entered the room. She stared in amazement at the large dome training area that Trunks had told her so much about. She had become highly interested in gravity rooms seeing as Trunks had trained in them and that gave him his abilities.

"My king," Yuna greeted with a bow but Vegeta huffed.

"If you're the one giving that brat a back bone I should be bowing to you and stop calling me king I have a name." Vegeta smirked and Yuna frowned slightly. "I see you take offense to my words about him? You are certainly very loyal." Vegeta spoke and Yuna nodded.

"I was told you wish to see me," Yuna began but stopped when Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2.

"The boy said you were stronger than him so I want to see just how strong." Vegeta took a stance and waited. Yuna, at first, was so surprised at the honor of training with Vegeta she just stood there. "So are you going to begin or shall I?!" Vegeta growled and Yuna powered up to Super Saiyan 2. She blasted forward and began their battle.

Trunks, on the other hand, was seething. "If he dares hurt her, I'd… I'd…" Trunks growled in frustration not even knowing what to do if Yuna was hurt. He had almost worn a hole into the ground from pacing when Gohan arrived at the Capsule Corp home with Krillin and 18 in tow.

"Trunks, you and Goten back for good?" Gohan asked happily but Trunks shook his head. "Where's Goten," Gohan tried.

"I didn't bring Goten back with me. I wanted to show a friend what Earth was like." Trunks answered.

"Oh, so it's a woman? From what I was told a Saiyan woman. I bet she's fighting Vegeta right as we speak, uh?" 18 asked as Trunks nodded in frustration. "Well look on the bright side at least my daughter isn't here. You don't have to worry about explaining your new girlfriend to your old one." 18 said without a trace of anger. Trunks sighed in relief after hearing 18 sound so calm about the whole ordeal. When Trunks looked at Krillin he saw the anger enough for both of them.

"I still think what you did to her was terrible!" Krillin answered and 18 patted his head.

"He just broke up with her, isn't that better than cheating on her?" 18 asked and Krillin huffed. Gohan patted Trunks on the back and led the two adults with him inside.

"You should introduce us Trunks, I hear from your mom, she's the one!" Gohan laughed. Trunks just nodded at the inside joke that had been running throughout their group since he became interested in girls. Everyone always said that it would take the perfect woman or the 'one' to get Trunks to fall in love. Trunks sighed wearily and decided to go for a flight around the planet to calm himself.

In the gravity room, Yuna was doing her best against Vegeta but he was winning quite easily. Vegeta swatted Yuna to the ground and sneered. "I thought the brat said you were stronger than him? Your power level is a bit higher than his level two form but your technique is so readable. I guess that fool can't even seem to pick a competent woman to rut." Vegeta's vulgar comment against her and Trunks's relationship and his comments insulting her intelligence and also demeaning Trunks increased her fury ten-fold. Yuna stood up instantly and powered up to level three in a flash before slamming a fist into Vegeta's face knocking him straight threw the wall of the gravity room and out of the Capsule Corp building.

Vegeta skidded to a halt and wiped the blood that came from his lip away. He stared in amazement at Yuna's power level in the level three form. Before Vegeta could react Yuna slammed her foot into his face knocking him further back. Vegeta regained his footing and dodged Yuna's next attack but was hit by an energy wave she sent at him. "Stop disrespecting him!" Yuna shouted as Vegeta took a fighting stance after recovering. He smirked and then laughed.

"Isn't it sweet, you come to his aid because he can't protect himself." Vegeta grinned and Yuna nearly snapped. She shook with rage as her power level seemed to rise continually.

"Just shut up!!" Yuna growled in a dark voice. Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment as he felt a small sliver of the strange energy coming from Yuna as she powered up. It had been the same strange power he felt his son's body overflowed with in the gravity room. Vegeta growled and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Yuna's fury disappeared as the unbelievable power erupted from him. She stepped back in shock forgetting nearly everything as she stared in wonder at Vegeta.

"Well you seem surprised." Vegeta grinned as Yuna's mouth trembled with shock and fear. She had never felt an energy signature so great and so powerful. He was even stronger than the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"You… you… your even beyond him!" Yuna stuttered out and Vegeta frowned in confusion.

"Who!?" Vegeta demanded

"The Legendary Super Saiyan…" Yuna whispered out still in shock over Vegeta's raw power. Vegeta, on the other hand, frowned and thought. Trunks's appearance had seemed very similar to Brolly's when he had transformed into a so-called Legendary Super Saiyan, but Vegeta had long disbanded the idea of a Legendary Super Saiyan form, he believed that Goku was the Legendary Super Saiyan not because of what levels he could obtain, but because Goku was such an outstanding fighter.

"Describe this Legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta growled and Yuna began to describe the exact image of Trunks earlier in the gravity room. "So no one knows who this Legendary Super Saiyan is?" Vegeta asked with surprise. He had expected his son to flaunt his abilities but Trunks had kept the secret even from the one he so cherished. "That is all for today…" Vegeta stopped and allowed Yuna to turn to leave. He watched her go and finally he called out to her to stop.

Yuna paused and faced Vegeta who seemed deep in thought, "Yes, Vegeta?" She asked evenly. Vegeta sighed heavily and approached Yuna looking determined. When he was close enough, Vegeta spoke.

"You've turned my son into a person I can be proud of. Before you came into the gravity room he warned that I better not harm you." Vegeta grinned. "For the first time ever Trunks warned me not to do something… me!" Vegeta grinned, "My son would give his life for you, I know Trunks has done foolish things, but you make him better. I have only told one other person what I'm about to tell you and that person is my wife, so you better keep this between myself and you understand." Vegeta declared and Yuna hesitantly nodded. He took a deep breath again and looked down, "raising Trunks was something I failed at in so many areas. I tried to mold him into what I wanted instead of helping him become his own man and for my own ignorance, I have lost my son. It hurts me everyday to know that he and I will never have the kind of relationship he wants or the kind I want." Vegeta stopped and looked back at Yuna. "You see me as the long lost king of the Saiyans but Trunks sees me as a coldhearted bastard. Yuna, you give him what I want him to have in life: direction and dignity. Whatever image you have of me, whether it be as a king or a disgrace of a father, I come to you as Vegeta and beg you to forget about Trunks's past and become his future." Vegeta said as his voice softened.

Yuna knew that what was happening was not normal for the proud man. She understood the enormity of the situation and stood shocked that the true ruler of their people now begged her to love his son when he deemed himself incapable of doing it. Yuna nodded in acceptance and for the first time she witnessed Vegeta smile in approval.

"It is a shame that I can humble myself to a stranger than my own son." Vegeta began and stopped before placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder, "Trunks is very fortunate to have someone like you." Vegeta commented before leaving Yuna to stare amazed after him. Yuna never felt so proud as she did at that moment. She jumped into the air and blasted towards Trunk's energy signal, while faintly she could hear Bulma yelling at Vegeta about the holes in their home.

Yuna found Trunks near the edge of a very high cliff. He sat with his legs dangling over the side while he looked down into the cliff. Yuna's landing alerted Trunks to her arrival. He turned and smiled relieved she was alright. Trunks stood to meet her and was caught off guard when she flew into his arms. "Hey, love." Yuna whispered softly while she reveled in the warmth of his arms. Yuna pulled back and kissed him hard. Trunks was about to react all too willingly to the kiss but Yuna pulled away. "Come on, let's get back to your home." Yuna explained and took off.

When the two arrived back at Capsule Corp Trunks went to introducing Gohan, 18 and Krillin to Yuna. 18 and Krillin had even explained that their daughter had once dated Trunks. "This is nice meeting someone so well mannered… I'm surprised Trunks hasn't turned you hedonistic like he did my little girl." Krillin stated and shot Trunks a look.

"Come off it Krillin, Marron is not hedonistic, her grades are near perfect so stop messing with Trunks." 18 reprimanded lightly. Yuna frowned a little and thought how strange this all seemed. They saw her as changing Trunks from what he used to be, but in truth Yuna was the one who had completely changed her life for him. She was willing to abandon what she had always believed to be with him. She even began to party less and less when he came around. Yuna and Trunks excused themselves and went for a walk.

"So where should I start?" Trunks asked as Yuna wrapped her arm around his and walked with him. "I think the beginning is the best place what do you think?" Trunks asked and Yuna just shrugged.

"How about you tell me when your father came here? I would love to hear how your mother could command such a man like him." Yuna grinned. Trunks laughed and began by telling her about Goku. Yuna was in shock that a third class Saiyan had defeated Vegeta and then instead of killing him allowed him to live. "So what happened next?" Yuna asked. Trunks continued telling her the stories he heard about up to Goku becoming the first Super Saiyan. Yuna explained that it was possible he had reached Super Saiyan first because Adze hadn't reached Super Saiyan until news of Cooler's downfall came to their people.

Trunks explained that he was told that Goku had also defeated Cooler right there on Earth. Yuna stared in amazement while they talked. "So Goten's father was the one who saved our people from Frieza and his empire, Goten should be the one leading you around." Yuna grinned and Trunks just smirked.

"Actually, remember how I was going about another me creating an alternate reality while going back in time?" Trunks started and Yuna stared at him confused, "remember on the ship after I… told you?" Trunks said still nervous about speaking about the incident. Yuna caught his nervousness and remembered the short conversation. She leaned against him and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember," Yuna grinned and Trunks continued more confidently now.

"Well three or more years before I was born, a future version of me came from a destroyed time to warn Goku and Vegeta about an android threat that was to come. I was told that Frieza was recreated with robotics and he and his father came and tried to destroy this planet. My future self appeared and killed both of them easily." Trunks said. Yuna looked amazed and stopped walking.

"So the other you created a time machine and fought and won against both Freiza and King Cold at the same time!?" Yuna asked in amazement Trunks nodded and Yuna grinned, "Trunks that is amazing… the future Trunks must have been quite the scientist and quite a man." Yuna said in wonder and Trunks frowned, "I don't mean to offend you, I mean I'm still thinking about you aren't I?" Yuna asked smiling and Trunks sighed.

"If you must know his mother helped him create the time machine. When I made mine I did it by myself." Trunks said with a fake expression of an aristocrat. Yuna gasped at him and stared in skepticism.

"You built a time-machine?! That's unbelievable!" Yuna cried in wonder and Trunks shrugged.

"Me and Goten tested it but we were only able to go back a few days in the past, when we saw ourselves we quickly left before they could see us. I didn't want to test the theory that if you saw yourself in the past and your past self saw you then you both would explode." Trunks sighed and Yuna looked on in disbelief. "If you don't believe me ask my mom or even Vegeta, they were seriously ticked off when we arrived back in our time. They had caught us just as we landed and instantly I was grounded." Trunks laughed and Yuna just smiled. He was not only very strong but highly intelligent. It only made sense that he was practically the prince of Saiyans.

"So the other you came back in time and ?" Yuna asked hoping Trunks would continue his story. Trunks grinned and went on.

"Well anyhow, Future Trunks as I will call him went back in time to this time twice, once to warn us three years in advance about the androids then he came back to help fight them. You know 18, well she was one of the two deadly androids that devastated his timeline." Trunks grinned and Yuna's eyes widened with disbelief. Trunks nodded and continued, "She and her twin brother were made by this crazy scientist who wanted to get revenge against Goku. He also created Cell, the thing that attacked us on New Saiya. Anyways Cell used to be green and he had to… well physically absorbed Android 17 and 18 in order to become perfect. Well from what I was told Gohan, the guy you just met, well when he was maybe ten or eleven he became the first to reach level two of the Super Saiyan and destroyed Cell." Trunks explained and Yuna looked shocked.

"At such a young age? I thought I was special because I achieved level two around my sixteenth birthday, I was the youngest level two on the planet." Yuna smiled proudly and Trunks smiled as well.

"So how old are you?" Trunks asked and Yuna looked deep in thought.

"I think I'm about forty-seven." Yuna said seriously and Trunks's eyes widened in panic. He began to stutter something incoherent before Yuna began to cry laughing, "That was priceless! You looked so freaked!" Yuna laughed as Trunks frowned after realizing he had been tricked. "From what you told me about Earth years I estimate that our years are about equal but I believe that New Saiya has 375 days in a year," Yuna stopped and thought for a moment, "Earth has 364 days in a year right?" Yuna received a nod from Trunks who rubbed his chin.

"You still haven't answered the question." Trunks stated plainly.

"What should my age matter whether I'm ten by this planet's standards or a hundred on New Saiya should your feelings change because of a number?" Yuna asked and Trunks sighed before shaking his head. "Besides I should ask you of your age, I have no clue how old you are. Vegeta is really old and I don't even know when he had you."

"I'm twenty-one and going on twenty-two in a little over a month, in earth standards that is." Trunks explained and Yuna smiled.

"So by New Saiya standards you're about twenty and a half. Well so am I. My birth date should be in another two weeks on New Saiya." Yuna trailed off in thought. Trunks smiled brightly and grabbed her hands in happiness.

"We should celebrate your birth date here with my mom on Earth. We could stay until my birthday maybe." Trunks asked hopefully. Yuna thought about it and realized they had no rush in going back to New Saiya.

"Sure, maybe we can even stay longer." Yuna grinned. She actually liked the day they had spent on Earth and today was shaping out to be even better than she could have ever imagined. "Hey how about you show me around this planet and later you can continue with the stories." Yuna asked then jumped into the air. "Come on Trunks, let's go." Yuna called back as she blasted off. Trunks laughed and went after her.

"Slow down, sheesh, the people on this planet aren't used to seeing flying people." Trunks called as he caught up with her. "I know a place you'd love, it's the lookout, we had it recreated here on this planet. I have a few stories to tell you about." Trunks took off in a different direction and Yuna followed.

Trunks and Yuna came up to a large half sphere in the sky. "So that thing is the 'lookout'?" Yuna asked as they landed. Yuna looked around the area and grinned. "It's pretty awesome up here." Yuna smiled and spotted a green man approaching them. "Trunks, what's that?" Yuna pointed and Trunks grinned,

"That's this planet's guardian, Dende, he's a Namek and a healer." Trunks grinned, "he actually healed and saved the future version of me when he fought against Cell… I'll explain more about that battle later, let's say hi,"

"It's been a while Trunks, who's your friend?" Dende asked smiling.

"Her name's Yunalia." Trunks turned to Yunalia who held a skeptical glare. "She's from New Saiya."

"I heard," Dende smiled and then turned to Yunalia, "you must be the girl who tamed him, I heard from Bulma about you while Trunks was away. Miss you are the talk of the town," Dende turned to Trunks and smirked, "some of your old social friends also heard you left to some 'exotic land' and found the girl of your dreams." Dende grinned. Yuna's eyes flashed with confusion and the moment she turned to Trunks she figured out what Dende was talking about.

"These 'social friends' you're referring to… do they happen to be women?" Yuna asked as anger flooded her senses. Trunks stepped back in fear. Yuna turned to him and clinched her fist tight.

"uh, yeah… I guess what other kind of friends would he have?" Dende asked slightly nervous and Trunks glared at him the moment he finished, "Trunks what's going on?" Dende asked nervously but Trunks couldn't answer. He had flew away as Yuna chased after him.

"Yuna please calm down!!" Trunks cried as Yuna blasted after him in fury. "Yuna I thought you forgave me!!" Trunks called back and flew off to the side to dodge an energy attack.

"I never said I'd forgive you! I just put it in the back of my mind!!" Yuna yelled in anger as Trunks flew away in fear. A few hours after Yuna had caught Trunks and dealt many physical injuries, the duo returned to Dende to look around the lookout and for Trunks to receive healing.

Trunks explained to Yuna about the hyperbolic time chamber and finished explaining the Cell conflict. Trunks showed Yuna the hyperbolic time chamber and they stayed inside to train for a few hours before coming out. Yuna was amazed that time had barely passed while they had nearly spent five to six hours inside the chamber training. "That must be a very useful training area when a threat is near. To gain a year of training within a day." Yuna began and paced around the lookout. She turned back to Trunks who seemed to be concentrating on something.

"You know, how about we go to the shopping mall, that way you can get some Earthly clothing to wear while we're here. You can even bring Rikku and Nel something back." Trunks explained and Yuna nodded. The two said their goodbyes to Dende before blasting back towards Capsule Corp. Trunks and Yuna went back to change before going straight to the mall.

"So this is an Earth shopping store… a mall. Strange name but I guess it works." Yuna explained as she instinctively led Trunks throughout the mall. He laughed at how she so easily fit into the 'shopping mode' just as any other woman would. Yuna dragged Trunks across the mall looking at all of the different clothing stores. "I love it here." Yuna said after about twenty minutes of looking through a few window fronts of the stores. "I would love to get something, Trunks do you have any Earth money?" Yuna asked with excitement and hope.

"Yuna, I'm rich, that means I could practically buy everything in this entire place." Trunks grinned. "If you want something go ahead and get whatever you'd like." Trunks smiled and Yuna's eyes flashed with complete joy. She ran into a store and then came out and pulled him inside.

"Trunks let's go!" Yuna exclaimed as she went in and began to look at the clothes. Trunks let loose a sigh but Yuna shot him a scowl. "You have no right to get upset! I have to put up with a lecherous mate and all you have to do is put up with this for a few hours… a day." She added at the end as her eyes caught a dark blue dress. Trunks followed her over to the rack as Yuna shifted through the rack of dresses and finally gave up.

"I can't understand this sizing scale you use, I see one, three, five, seven, nine... why aren't there body composition scales on the clothing?" Yuna growled and Trunks just laughed.

"Here on Earth, we use numbers… I'll say you are a three… maybe a five." Trunks stated after taking in Yuna's body shape for another reason other than lust. He noticed how she was shorter and smaller than he but she still had muscles, slender ones but they still added to her figure. Trunks was just happy her breast hadn't been affected by her muscular physique. Yuna caught his stare and hit his arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Now where do I go to buy this?" Yuna asked

"You're not going to try it on first?" Trunks asked and Yuna frowned.

"Try it on? I'm not about to strip nude in this place Trunks! We'll have sex later, right now I'm getting cloths. Good grief, you have to be the horniest man I know of!" Yuna sighed as Trunks laughed.

"Actually, on Earth, a person can try the clothes they want on, before purchasing, just to make sure they like it." Trunks grinned and Yuna's eyes widened, "There should be a dressing room over there."

Yuna grabbed several more articles of clothing before slipping into the dressing room. She began to tell Trunks to get more clothing while she remained in the dressing room. Trunks nearly retrieved every three and five sized clothing article in the entire store before Yuna finally stepped out.

"I'm getting these." Yuna grinned. Trunks stared in shock and sighed in nervousness. She had a lot of stuff and not to mention the store was pretty expensive.

Yuna dragged Trunks from the store and hit a few more shopping stores before noticing Trunks's look of complete boredom. Yuna saw a lingerie store and smirked. "I want to thank you for the clothes but I need some underwear… can I try that stuff on too?" Yuna asked and smirked as Trunks's face lit up. He nodded like a fool and Yuna laughed at him. "You are far too easy to please. Maybe you're not so challenging as I thought you were." Yuna smirked and Trunks just frowned.

"Whatever, let's just get you some underwear." Trunks frowned and walked ahead of her into the store. Yuna laughed some more and followed. Yuna walked around the store while Trunks found a spot in front of the dressing room and waited. He was upset and Yuna knew it, but she wasn't concerned. She was more concerned with shopping today.

Yuna retrieved a few articles of lingerie, some lace, some were silk and even some satin fabric-based lingerie. She was heading over to where Trunks was and nearly erupted with anger. In front of Trunks were two women, one blonde and the other had dark hair, they were posing suggestively in front of him and saying something to him. Yuna knew they were flirting with him. Yuna ducked behind a rack of silk night gowns and watched Trunks's reaction.

Yuna could barely contain her glee when one of the women tried to sit in Trunks's lap but he moved so fast that she was sitting in the seat before she could sit on him. The blonde laughed at her friend and placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder and he instantly back away. Yuna moved a little closer still staying inconspicuous hoping not to let Trunks see or hear her getting closer. Yuna stopped behind another rack and now she could here the conversation.

"Trunks, why are you acting so jumpy? If you're stressed I'll gladly help, remember the good times we used to have?" The blonde asked with an alluring voice. Yuna nearly exploded as she listened to what the woman had said. Yuna scowled as she realized that this was one of the women Trunks had slept with. Yuna did everything to stop her power level from rising and alerting Trunks. Yuna peered through the rack at the two women hitting on her man.

"Lisa, I'm with someone else now! I love her…" Trunks said and looked back for Yuna but couldn't find her. He turned back to Lisa and Michelle to find they had closed in on him. Another guy walked by and grinned.

"I wish ladies would hit on me in their lingerie, you are a lucky man!" He laughed and his girlfriend hit him. Trunks frowned because that idiot hadn't helped the situation at all. Trunks stepped away from the two but Lisa grabbed his arm and pouted.

"I thought I was beautiful Trunks… remember all those long nights you'd tell me that while we got intimate?" Lisa asked and pulled him close to her. Trunks leaned his head far back knowing she was trying to kiss him. "So you don't even want to kiss me?" Lisa asked in disbelief with a small smile. "After what we were Trunks, is it that Marron kid you left me for?" Lisa asked as Trunks shook his head vigorously.

"Lisa, I'm getting married to her!" Trunks blurted out and Lisa released him in shock.

"You're getting married?!" Lisa and Michelle exclaimed. Yuna now appeared confused by Trunks's words and how getting 'married' shocked them so much.

"Trunks… what's going on?" Yuna asked wanting to know what 'married' was. Trunks sighed in relief and kissed Yuna deeply. She seemed shocked but kissed back still. Trunks released her and smiled back to Lisa and Michelle.

"This is my fiancé!" Trunks grinned happily and instantly the blonde Lisa gasped along with her dark haired friend Michelle. They seemed shocked but didn't say anything, instead they just left. Yuna turned to Trunks and hit him.

"What did you call me?" Yuna asked somewhat angry, she had no clue what a "fiancé" was. Trunks rubbed his arm and Yuna continued, "What is married, they jumped off you the moment you said that. Is it some kind of disease?" Yuna asked and placed her hand on her waist. Trunks raised and eye brow and frowned.

"You were watching the entire time and you decided to show up at the last moment!?" Trunks asked angered and Yuna shrugged his feeling off and responded.

"Well since you slept with her, I shouldn't be the one to run her off, now what is a fiancé and married?" Yuna demanded. Trunks sighed and explained.

"On earth, humans don't perform the Dance like Saiyans do on New Saiya. Instead they get married. It's pretty much a promise between the two that are to marry that they'll stay with each other. They take vows and these vows the couple say to each other verbally promises they'll be together till death. After the couple marry they are husband and wife. To explain fiancé, right before the marriage ceremony which is called a wedding, traditionally the man asks the woman to marry him and if she says yes then she becomes his fiancé and he becomes her fiancé. I guess it's just a term for those who have committed to getting married but haven't done it yet." Trunks stated and Yuna's eyes widened. She smiled brightly and held Trunks's hand.

"So you and I are getting married!?" Yuna asked with a bright smile. Trunks nearly fainted but instead he just stepped back in shock. Yuna frowned at seeing his shock at her question. She released his hand in a huff and grabbed her lingerie and stormed into one of the dressing rooms. Trunks sighed and slapped his head in frustration. He sat back down and waited for Yuna to come out.

After a few moments Yuna came out and went to the cashier. Trunks frowned that she hadn't even spoke to him when she left the dressing room. He knew he was in trouble but she was being moody. Trunks paid for the clothes and Yuna shoved the bag in his hands and began to lead him out of the store. Trunks sighed and ran ahead of her to stop her.

"Yuna, I want to marry you but you have to learn more about it before we do it. I want you to be my wife, but we can't get married because I haven't asked you because I didn't know if you wanted our union to be based off an Earth tradition, if you want to get married I'll gladly be you husband!" Trunks grinned and Yuna's slight frown turned to a smirk.

"I always get my way with you don't I?" Yuna smirked and walked past him, "You'll explain more to me about this 'marriage' later, right now, more shopping" Yuna demanded and walked to another store. Trunks's jaw nearly hit the floor as he realized she had played him again. He grinned brightly and followed with a grin. She was definitely his intellectual match.

It was late when Trunks had finally gotten Yuna home and secretly brought a ring. It was a band that had the diamonds encircling the entire ring. It had been quite expensive but he knew that his mother wouldn't care after he told her his plan. Yuna had left into her and Trunks's room to look at her self in the mirror. Trunks had gotten both his mother and father together and decided to tell them.

"I'm going to marry her and we're going to have the ceremony as soon as possible!" Trunks grinned and Bulma's eyes widened in happiness as she clapped and nearly screamed with joy. Vegeta on the other hand just frowned.

"Boy, when are you going to tell her that you're the Legendary Super Saiyan and I would like to know what the hell happened!?" Vegeta demanded and Trunks gulped. He sat down and for the next twenty minutes re-told the story of his dreams, Brolly, Goku and Ultra Cell.

"I'm just glad you're safe Trunks." Bulma sighed and he nodded. Vegeta stared at him in question. Trunks looked to his father nervously and finally Vegeta spoke.

"So you plan to stay here?" Vegeta asked and Trunks shrugged.

"I love Earth, but there has always been something missing… and I've found it, I've found her… I feel complete with her around… it wouldn't matter where I am as long as I have Yuna with me." Trunks grinned and Vegeta huffed before nodding.

"Then you better explain to her the entire wedding ceremony before trying to marry her." Trunks stared at his father and smiled with a nod.

"Thanks guys!" Trunks stood and left leaving Bulma smiling at her husband.

"You are such a softy." Bulma smiled and Vegeta just grinned.

"Shut it woman." Vegeta smiled as they turned the lights out to go the sleep. Trunks had returned to his room and found Yuna waiting for him on his bed in black heels, black lace stockings that came up to the middle of her thighs, a black mini skirt, a black sport-bra that pushed her cleavage up and a black top hat. Trunks's eyes glazed over in lust as Yuna licked her lips slowly and ran a hand up her knee to her thigh staring at Trunks in wanting.

"Come here… my prince." Yuna purred in a husky sensual voice. Trunks's eyes twitched for a moment and instantly he accepted her invitation.

* * *

Over the next four weeks, Trunks explained to Yuna how marriage worked and how the weddings were supposed to be. Yuna voted that they have a proper wedding even if it took a few months, because she wanted to spend as much time away from New Saiya and the critical eyes that the Saiyans would shoot her way when she walked hand and hand with Trunks through the street. Trunks agreed instantly, not caring where they were. Trunks had gotten in touch with King Kai who then contacted Goten on New Saiya.

Goten had explained that things were going fine. He along with Nel and Rikku told the Saiyans that Yunalia had left to travel through space and discover her hidden capabilities, so not many had missed Yuna's presence. Goten told him they had a few threats to the planet by the Radians but he had taken care of them with Nel's and Rikku's help. Goten still kept the problem of the major threat the two Supreme Kais had warned of, to himself.

Trunks invited Goten to the wedding and told him to bring Nel, Roxis, and Rikku to the wedding. After speaking with Goten, Trunks went back to helping Yuna plan the wedding, he had proposed but hadn't let Yuna see the ring. He wanted it to be a surprise for their wedding day so he had just given her a simple gold band. When Trunks found Yuna she, Bulma, Chichi, Bra, 18 and Marron were looking through wedding books deciding on the colors of the wedding.

"So I see you ladies are enjoying yourselves." Trunks grinned gaining their attention. In the four weeks since she arrived on the planet Yuna had met Marron and actually begun to like the young blond. She had helped Yuna find the site of the wedding which was to be at a pretty large convention center. Marron also helped Yuna find the right catering and today they were scheduled to search for dresses after the colors were chosen. Yuna hadn't picked them because she wasn't sure if she was going to keep certain colors.

Yuna approached Trunks and kissed him hard. She pulled back and led him over to the wedding binder, Marron, Chichi, Bulma and 18 had put together. "What do you think of these color combinations? I like the pink and pale green, but I doubt you'd approve." Yuna began and looked to Trunks.

"A man has no business in these affairs…" 18 trailed off as Marron giggled. Trunks frowned and looked at the different color combinations to choose from and shook his head.

"Why can't we do purple?" Trunks asked and everyone besides he and Yuna sighed in annoyance. Yuna smiled and nodded.

"I like the idea." Yuna said to the other women who gasped.

"He just wants everything to match his head!" Chichi announced and Yuna laughed. She turned and rubbed Trunks's hair roughly.

"I love his hair. It was the hair that pulled me in." Yuna laughed and Trunks frowned. Yuna turned Trunks around and pushed him towards the door hard, "Good boy now out!" Yuna said sternly and went back to planning the wedding. Trunks stumbled from her forceful push and turned to say something to her words but a book hit him in the face. "I said out, no talking back." Yuna called over her shoulder. Trunks rubbed his face and just smiled.

"You're getting it later tonight!" Trunks called out and Yuna turned red. Bulma, Chichi, Marron and 18 turned to Yuna and waited for an explanation.

"What did he mean by that?" Marron asked already knowing the answer. 18 frowned as she realized her daughter's tactics. Yuna turned to her, red in the face from Trunks's earlier comment, and shook her head.

"He's an idiot! Don't pay him any attention." Yuna answered nervously

"No sex in the house Yuna." Bulma said with a wag of her finger and instantly Yuna's face turned redder.

"Can we just get back to planning the wedding please." Yuna begged. A while later, Yuna and Marron left to find dresses for themselves and the other women. The two women were in a bridal store looking at the different designs. Yuna had no clue what Bulma, Chichi and 18 would be willing to wear. Marron had told her to ignore them and get whatever she liked. The two had picked out several dress designs but as the day had came to an end, Yuna chose to wait till tomorrow to go look at other stores. She was having fun doing this.

Yuna had begun to enjoy earth a lot more than New Saiya. She discovered that television had entertainment shows that she had some interest in but mostly Yuna was enjoying the scenery and the large, mass amounts of humans everywhere. On New Saiya they had so few people compared to one city on Earth. Yuna enjoyed being around so many people and looking at how they all seemed so different.

The wedding had been planned to be in two months from the current date. She had objected to the long wait but after beginning the wedding planning she understood the reason it took so long. With so many other humans on the planet and so very few to be able to perform the wedding ceremony, Yuna discovered you had to reserve times and people so the things she wanted weren't going to be free until two months. She would wait because she had nothing else to do. She was just worried about the fact she was going to need to start wearing her scent inhibitor while the wedding was happening. She frowned slightly at the thought.

END CHAP 9

* * *

Again thank you to all my readers and a sincere apology for not getting this chapter up sooner. I had to practically re-read the entire story to get back into character (I guess that's what its called) so I could continue with the fic.

Please continue to review so I know this story is in demand.

thank you


	10. Chapter 10: Final Battle pt 1

CHAP 10

The time flew by as Yuna adapted to Earth's customs, she was enjoying her time on Earth tremendously. It was three days before the actual wedding and Yuna was getting restless. She had waited nearly two months and yet she couldn't wait two days. She and Trunks sparred constantly up at the lookout until they were kicked off for nearly having intercourse after one of their heated sparring matches now they trained in Vegeta's gravity room.

Elder Kai and Kibito Kai had felt that the treat they had warned of was about to surface. Kibito Kai decided he would tell Trunks about the threat while Elder Kai trained Yuna. They had been invited to the wedding surprisingly and both happily accepted Trunks's invitation. Kibito Kai had retrieved Goten, Roxis, Rikku and Nel from Planet New Saiya and now the Saiyans were waiting on the Planet of the Kai's while Elder Kai was looking for something to wear.

"I want to look my best! I have never been invited to a wedding!!" He yelled as Goten just shook his head. Goten had become the one many of the New Saiya natives saw as the savior. Since Trunks and Yuna's disappearance he had handled every threat that had came to the planet. It had been almost four months since he had seen Trunks and he was eager to meet him again.

"Come on Elder, we have to get to Earth and start Yuna's training." Kibito Kai whispered to his mentor. After a few more moment Elder Kai was ready. He hadn't looked any different but no one was going to complain. Rikku and Nel were informed about Earth and its customs ahead of time after learning that Yuna was going to 'marry' Trunks. When they finally began to understand what Goten had told them Nel and Rikku were happy for their friend and wanted to see this Earth that had their friend so amazed that it kept her around so long.

"Okay, before we go, Nel I want you to know that I am very sorry for not telling you about what you're about to see." Roxis explained. Nel and Rikku had allowed Roxis to come to visit them at the palace after Yuna's departure. Nel had allowed Roxis to get close to her despite his sometimes annoying nature. She wanted to know about Earth from his perspective but Roxis just said it was alright. Goten, on the other hand, had many things to say about Earth. Now just moments from teleporting from the Planet of the Kais to Earth Nel and Rikku could hardly keep their excitement in.

In moments Kibito Kai and Elder Kai had taken the four to Earth, just outside Goten's home. Nel and Rikku looked around in shock and amazement. The blue sky was similar to their planet but Earth had so many more trees. Nel grinned and she twirled around and took in her surroundings.

"This place is unreal… it's really beautiful." Nel grinned and Goten laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet, come on. We have to get to Trunks's house." Goten laughed, "I thought my mom would be here but I guess she's with Bulma." Goten thought aloud knowing neither Rikku nor Nel know what he was talking about. The group blasted through the sky looking down into the complex cities of Earth. Rikku and Nel were dumbfounded at the high population of humans living on the planet. When they finally reached Capsule Corp Goten landed first and grinned at the building knowing his best friend, his brother and his mother were inside. The other's landed behind him and he turned with a thumbs up.

Roxis took a deep breath and ran up to Nel and kissed her. Nel pushed him to the ground and frowned as she wiped at her lips. "Have you lost your mind!!" She roared and Roxis just stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well that's what you owe me, remember two years ago when you sent me off looking for the true king of our people… well…" Roxis trailed off. Nel's shouting must have alerted some of the people inside and soon Bulma, Chichi and Gohan came outside and embraced Goten.

"Wow, Goten you look just like…" Bulma stopped and looked at Chichi who smiled through tears. Gohan came up to his brother who now was just as if not taller than himself.

"Goten, it's good to see you." Gohan smiled at the replica of his father standing before him.

"It's good to be home." Goten grinned. Gohan, Bulma and Chichi could have sworn that it was Goku right there grinning at them, "So where is Trunks?" Goten asked and at that moment Trunks and Yuna rushed outside breathing hard.

"Nel, Rikku!!! I didn't know you two were coming!!" Yuna exclaimed in happiness and hugged the two close to her.

"Well Goten, here told us you were getting married and when we discovered we were shocked you didn't come get us." Nel said in mock anger. Yuna apologized and before she could continue Nel spoke up. "Don't worry, Trunks had this planned two months ago." Nel smiled. Yuna turned to Trunks and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Nel and Rikku were shocked at how open Yuna was around him. The two women smiled as Roxis cleared his throat and tapped Yuna on her shoulder.

She jumped down from Trunks and allowed him to go talk with Goten. Yuna smiled at Roxis and pulled him into a tight hug and then kissed his cheek. Roxis blushed hard and Yuna hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Roxis." Yuna smiled and leaned back to look at him, "if you hadn't found Trunks, I would have never been this happy… "Yuna stopped and turned to Nel and grinned darkly. "Nel I think you owe, Roxis some major credit." Yuna grinned. Nel raised a brow and responded.

"I'll grant his finding Trunks as the reason I won't kill him." Nel shot Roxis a frown and then continued, "he just rushed me and kissed me, I would have killed him dead if Trunks hadn't invited the fool." Nel growled as she turned from Yuna to Roxis.

"Well I say he deserved that kiss." Yuna laughed. "Roxis good job." Yuna grinned. "Come on everyone, I would like you to meet my soon to be father in law." Yuna smirked deviously.

Yuna led Rikku and Nel inside while Bulma, Gohan, Chichi, Roxis Trunks and Goten remained outside with the Kais. "So what was it you had to tell me?" Trunks asked with a grin as he watched Yuna walk into the house. The two Kai's sighed and Elder Kai spoke.

"There is a threat that the Radians have planted on New Saiya. Goten knows about it since his training with us. We decided against telling you but we think that it's coming soon and we'll need your help, Trunks." He explained and Trunks frowned.

"No… I'm getting married in three days, I'm not leaving my fiancé at the altar. New Saiya can burn to ashes." Trunks growled and turned to leave. Goten gasped and stopped Trunks.

"Trunks you have a responsibility to protect our people. You and I must protect them. We've seen too much to just let a planet fall. Our people have been given a second chance and I won't let them perish. You have the abilities given by unknown powers that demands you to protect our people. I know they're flawed but it's time you and I led them to a brighter future!" Goten's speech had sounded so sincere and Trunks's anger flooded away as he saw Goku in place of Goten now.

Trunks looked down and sighed. "I just don't want anything to ruin this for us… I just want to have Yuna as my wife… I…" Trunks began and Goten stopped him.

"You two are getting married, end of discussion, we're just warning you not to take anymore long vacations behind our backs, we want you to be ready." Goten explained. Elder Kai stepped in and spoke with Trunks.

"I also need to train Yuna." Elder Kai spoke and Trunks growled.

"I'm not letting her anywhere near you perv!" Trunks nearly shouted and Elder Kai looked shocked and stepped back. "You'd look up her skirt or stare at her breast all day long!" Trunks hissed and Elder Kai raised his hand.

"I would not do that to a bride-to-be. You have my word." He swore and Trunks finally gave in.

"He's only promising this because he knows Trunks would kill him if he even tried anything like that on Yunalia." Kibito Kai explained aloud.

"Well that is another reason also." Elder Kai explained and Trunks nearly erupted but Goten and Gohan held him back, while Bulma, Roxis and Chichi just laughed. "To make things even faster for you, I'll take her into the time chamber so that it will only be a few moments to you." Elder Kai explained and then added, "I'll blind fold myself, if you don't trust me. Yunalia has inherited the legendary power from within you and if I can bring that power to the surface then she'd be even stronger than you and she'd be a fall back plan if one Legendary Super Saiyan isn't enough. We still don't know what form this threat will take, we will need to be prepared for all occasions." Elder Kai explained. Trunks sighed and agreed.

Inside the house during the conversation outside, Yuna had introduced Nel and Rikku to 18, Krillin, Marron, Videl and Pan. After a few more moments of getting to know one another Yuna led the two women down towards the gravity room where Vegeta was.

"Now, Nel you and Rikku must remember a few things before we go in. He's my soon to be father in law and Trunks hates to be treated any different and finally no bowing… please." Yuna begged her two friends who seemed perplexed, they shrugged with a nod and Yuna knocked on the door before a gruff snort come from within. She took that as Vegeta's 'what do you want'. "Your wonderful son has planned for my cousin and best friend to come to the wedding, I want them to meet you." Yuna called and waited for Vegeta's grunt of approval. When she heard it Yuna smiled and turned to the two. "Meet my new father and your new uncle Rikku." Yuna grinned as she opened the door. Rikku and Nel walked in and instantly fought against the gravity while Yuna acted as if nothing was wrong.

Soon the gravity lifted and a laugh came from the right of the trio. "So which one is the so called princess?" Vegeta asked with a smirk knowing that he was about to get some heavy groveling. Nel and Rikku's faces immediately went to the floor as they bowed face down on the ground. Vegeta watched this and laughed out loud. Yuna knelt next to her friends and tapped their shoulders.

"I said no bowing!" Yuna reprimanded with a laugh. Vegeta walked over to the two and Yuna stood up and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped, you're still a legend to our people." Yuna smirked. Nel and Rikku watched as Yuna casually conversed with the true king of their race in amazement. Slowly, Rikku stood up followed by Nel who looked scared. Vegeta knew why she was worried and spoke.

"I have no wish to ever gain the throne your father has… my place is here protecting this planet so don't be afraid. My son isn't going to try and rule your planet either so relax." Vegeta demanded and Nel nodded. "So my brat planned this… at least he's trying to please you. Well now that I've met them you can take them out, I'm still training." Vegeta instructed.

"Alright, but tonight we're having diner together all of us. So don't go working yourself into the ground." Yuna said as she pulled the two out with her. Vegeta gave a snort as Yuna left.

"He's Trunks's dad!" Rikku explained and Yuna just nodded.

"Trunks is a prince… a half-breed prince!!" Nel said shocked. Yuna laughed.

"Yeah so I'm going to be his princess." Yuna grinned as Nel and Rikku followed her in amazement. "So what do you think of my soon to be old man?" Yuna asked. Nel and Rikku were still mumbling about having the chance to meet the true king. Yuna led them to the kitchen and began to fix something to eat.

"Yuna this is amazing, Trunks is his son… I'm still trying to get over that. So Yuna does your wedding make me related to him?" Rikku asked and received a nod from her cousin.

"Roxis found him…" Nel said in disbelief and Yuna nodded, "so he really deserved the kiss." Rikku and Yuna laughed while Nel just frowned, "I better not hear anything about this…" Nel stammered. Yuna and the two ladies ate while filling each other in on what they had been doing. Yuna had dominated the conversation with all that she had learned about Earth.

Trunks walked into the kitchen and smiled to the young women interrupting their conversation. "Hey ladies." Trunks smiled and he earned several looks from Rikku and Nel.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the son of the prince?" Nel asked slightly angered. Trunks gulped and held his hands up in defense.

"Don't be so angry Nel, it's not like I would have let you steal him away from me so you could keep all the royal blood in your family." Yuna said confusing Trunks. She turned to her fiancé and continued, "Nel would have been forced to mate with you despite the fact you're a half-breed. If the people on New Saiya discovered who you were they would have bowed down to you regardless. It also would have been Nel's duty as the princess to be your mate. I wouldn't let that happen ever, you're mine Trunks." Yuna grinned. Trunks nodded and sighed in confusion.

"Yuna can I speak with you for a moment?" Trunks asked. Yuna accepted and walked with him into another room where the Elder Kai and Kibito Kai were waiting. Trunks began to explain to Yuna that there was a threat coming to New Saiya that they had to help with and in order for her to be useful she needed to go train with Elder Kai. Yuna frowned and asked the length of time that this training would take and the Elder Kai explained that it wouldn't take more than a day. Yuna's frustration came to the surface because she was getting tired of waiting for their wedding day to come but at the same time her friends had just come and she wanted to spend time with them. Trunks explained that the training would take place in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Yuna this is important, New Saiya needs you to be prepared." Trunks said seriously. She had never seen him this serious about anything before and so she decided to trust him. Yuna nodded, "If you go into the time chamber the training will feel like a day to you but to me and everyone else it will only take a few minutes." Trunks promised and Yuna nodded again, "that way you can hang out with Nel and your cousin." Trunks grinned and Yuna sighed and gave in.

"I'll go but you are coming in with me. I don't know them that well but I'll do this training if you say so Trunks." Yuna answered. She went back into the kitchen to tell her friends goodbye.

"Where are you going Yunie?" Rikku asked but Yuna gave no answer.

"I'll be back, me and Trunks are going somewhere we'll be back in a little bit. Don't tip toe around Vegeta he hates that, treat him like any other Saiyan you know, but don't order him around or do anything to piss him off, I'll see you two later." Yuna explained.

Soon Trunks, Elder Kai and Yuna had arrived at the lookout. After greeting Dende and Mr. Popo, the three walked into the time chamber. "So what is it I have to do?" Yuna asked. Trunks noticed she had on a skirt and instantly retrieved some tights that Bulma had made and left in the time chamber. Trunks handed Yuna the blue, Saiyan leggings Bulma made years ago. There were quite a few of the blue Saiyan armors that Bulma had made. Trunks changed into one of them and decided to try meditating while Yuna was to be trained.

"Alright, all you have to do Yuna is sit and focus your energy and Elder Kai will do the rest." Trunks explained and Elder Kai simply nodded. Yuna stared on in skepticism. She sat and Elder Kai followed and began the training.

As they sat Trunks continued telling her about their battles. He decided to skip over the Brolly incident and talk about Majin Buu. He explained that Gohan had received the same training but hadn't enough time to fully complete it. Trunks told her that Goten had finished the training and he had protected New Saiya since their departure. Now Trunks was explaining to her about his travels through space for the Black Star Dragonballs.

"So when we finally got back on Earth a truffle called Baby, took over the minds of everyone and he, himself, had taken over my father's mind. Anyway, not even a Super Saiyan 3 could stop Baby. Goku had to transform into Super Saiyan 4 to stop him. After Baby, came Super 17. The guy who had created android 17 had team up with Baby's creator and fused one of their creations with 18's brother and created Super 17. Once again Goku went Super Saiyan 4 and with 18's help they destroyed 17." Trunks went on to explain the entire story of the battle against the eternal dragon and how Vegeta became a Super Saiyan 4.

"So your father never achieved level three? He skipped a level and went straight to level four… that is very interesting, is it possible I could reach such a level the same way?" Yuna asked but continued, "I don't see why this training is needed!" Yuna stated as she started to move but Elder Kai spoke.

"This threat is dangerous and we doubt that the Legendary Super Saiyan, Vegeta and Goten combined are enough. We believe that this could be the true extermination of your people by the Radians." Elder Kai spoke. Yuna nodded and decided to continue the training.

Yuna and Trunks sat with Elder Kai blindfolded for nearly twelve hours until he stood up and grinned. "This has to be a record!" he exclaimed.

"You're finished?" Trunks asked and Elder Kai took off his blindfold and nodded. "Amazing what being blindfolded and having the threat of me killing you can do." Trunks said dryly. Elder Kai gave him a frown and turned back to Yuna.

"The power is inside of you and all you must do now is release it." Elder Kai explained, "Now let's get back to that house for the cake!" He cheered.

When they returned to Capsule Corp, Yuna took Rikku and Nel with her and Marron out to look for their dress sizes. She wanted both of them in the wedding and so finding their dresses at last minute was something they had to do immediately.

Trunks and Goten were speaking with Vegeta about the possible threat in the gravity room. He seemed uninterested in the threat and told them they should handle it themselves. "New Saiya is your planet to protect as this one is mine." Vegeta explained simply and left the two behind.

"Well it's good to know we have Vegeta's support." Goten grinned. Trunks shook his head and followed Goten out back into the common room to wait for Rikku and Nel to return with Marron and Yuna. "Trunks, how are things going with you and Yuna?" Goten asked

"Great actually, what about you Goten, have you found that certain someone yet?" Trunks asked and Goten reddened.

"Don't tell Yuna yet but I'm kinda seeing Rikku." Goten whispered and Trunks laughed.

"That's great Goten." Trunks patted him on the back but Goten put a finger up signaling for Trunks to quiet down.

"We haven't told anyone… so can you keep it down?" Goten looked over his shoulder and turned back to Trunks.

"No problem," Trunks grinned.

The three days passed by fast for the Z-fighters. Yuna and Marron took to showing Rikku and Nel around Earth, Trunks and Goten tested their abilities against one another in Vegeta's gravity room, while Roxis learned more about Vegeta and the others who were going to be in the wedding.

Today was the day that the wedding was to take place and like any other bride before her, Yuna had grown nervous and jittery. There were nearly a thousand or more guests all in attendance to watch Trunks, the 'playboy', tie the knot. Yuna knew most of the guests were women who were going to be sending her death glares of jealousy but that wasn't what caused her to be so nervous. She had to resort to wearing the scent inhibitor once again. Yuna feared for some reason that it would fail and she would try to Dance against Trunks and kill him along with many of the other humans in attendance. Rikku and Nel, to ensure their friend had brought their scent inhibitors and gave them to Yuna so she could wear three just to be sure. Yuna wore her choker-like scent inhibitor and under her dress she placed Rikku's scent inhibitor around her thigh to act as a mock garter, while she wore Nel's around her hip.

Finally, Yuna was dragged from her room by Rikku and Nel towards the entrance of the aisle. Vegeta awaited in his tuxedo that he resigned himself to wearing for his son's wedding and because Bulma threatened to starve him if he didn't wear it. He was going to act as her father and walk her down the aisle. Yuna met Vegeta and hooked her arm in his and gulped.

"Don't be afraid." Vegeta said in a near inaudible voice. Yuna turned slightly towards him and nodded. She took a deep breath and waited for Nel and Rikku to get down the aisle to their spots across from Trunks and the guys. Yuna and Vegeta then proceeded to walk down the aisle.

Yuna had never expected so many people who barely knew her would give her their complete attention. Yuna stared into the crowd and saw all the female faces actually smiling at her. Yuna allowed herself to smile as she couldn't find a single frowning face in the crowd of a thousand. Yuna found Trunks's gaze and her smile widened if possible. She understood now why Bulma and so many other human women she met said that the wedding was so important. Yuna knew that no matter how long she lived she'd never forget this moment.

Vegeta had led her to within a few steps of Trunks before Yuna stepped up towards the altar and her soon-to-be husband. Her long white dress cascaded down the three steps that led her from where she departed from Vegeta to where she now stood with Trunks. Yuna's form fitting cream white dress matched Trunk's cream white dress shirt that he wore underneath his tuxedo. His tie was purple as she had planned while her flowers were all violets. Her bridesmaids which consisted of Nel, Rikku, Bra and Marron all wore soft purple silk dresses similar to Yuna while Gohan, Goten, Krillin and Roxis all wore the exact suit Trunks had on.

"You're beautiful." Trunks smiled to her and she nearly broke down crying. She prayed that nothing would go wrong today… everything had felt too surreal as if a perfect dream. Yuna smiled in thanks to Trunks and faced the preacher as he began the ceremony. Through the entire speech the preacher gave Yuna was in a daze. Trunks too seemed only to focus on the woman before him. He had never felt so complete before in his entire life. His knees felt like putty and he felt sweaty. As the preacher began to wind down, Trunks and Yuna said 'I do' and both got really giddy when the preacher's final words were upon them.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife," Yuna and Trunks knew what was next and before the preacher could say the words Yuna jumped into Trunks's arms and kissed him quite passionately. "Well I guess they already know what to do." The preacher commented with a smile and the crowd began cheering and clapping. Nel and Rikku were amazed that so many would be happy that two people they didn't know were together. It made them appreciate Earth and its people even more.

Yuna and Trunks ended their kiss and began to walk down the aisle. Those in attendance all stood cheering and clapping as Trunks and Yuna passed by. Trunks and Yuna were pelted with confetti and rice as they jogged to the exit laughing. Trunks smiled in joy as he watched Yuna's bright smile light up. Trunks lifted Yuna up and blasted out of the church back to Capsule Corp.

"This is going to be the most memorable moment in my entire life…" Yuna rubbed his face lovingly as he flew her through the sky. "Thank you for not giving up on us… despite how ignorant I was." Yuna whispered and Trunks just smiled. He landed outside Capsule Corp and carried Yuna into the house and up to the room they shared.

"So when are you going to take those things off?" Trunks asked as he lifted Yuna's dress up to her thighs after setting her on the bed. Yuna shook her head and kissed him hoping to distract him from the scent inhibitors. Trunks broke away and looked down at her. "I'll let you get away with wearing those for tonight at the party, but during our honeymoon I doubt those can keep your scent off me after those lights go out." Trunks whispered in Yuna's ear and she gasped at the realization.

"Yuna what's wrong?" Trunks asked and Yuna just smiled and kissed him.

"Nothing, I zoned out and wasn't expecting you to be so close to my ear." Yuna said and Trunks fell for it. "Let's get ready for the party tonight." Yuna grinned and went to the bathroom to change. She hadn't thought about the fact that she and Trunks constant exchanged their scents every time they were intimate. They had stopped sleeping together a few weeks ago so that the honeymoon would be extra special. Yuna had just recently started 'heat' and she didn't want to hurt Trunks.

She knew he wasn't as strong as she was but if the Elder Kai had increased her abilities she'd destroy Trunks. Yuna shook the thoughts from her mind.

A few hours later after Yuna and Trunks were in the midst of their friends and guests as they gathered outside Capsule Corp for the party. Yuna spent as much time away from Trunks as possible hoping that he wouldn't get too excited about their honeymoon. She stayed in a corner of the party with Nel and Rikku talking about how much New Saiya change since she's been there. Nel admitted that she even began to allow Roxis into the castle as a guest. They explained that Tomats had become cruel towards half-breeds and even voted for their extermination.

"Yuna it may be best to stay here on Earth till Tomats gets over you leaving with Trunks. He has made a campaign against the half-breeds because he's jealous you chose one over him. I'll get back to New Saiya and start working on handling him and his insanity." Nel said to her friend. "I bet if we told him about Vegeta and Trunks's relation to him, Tomats would shut his mouth in a heartbeat." Nel grinned but Yuna shook her head.

"Vegeta doesn't want anymore Saiyans coming to this planet than the ones already here. He wants to be left alone." Yuna replied and Nel nodded. Rikku spotted Goten and excused herself from the two to go dance with him. "Rikku thinks she's so slick, like we wouldn't be able to tell she's got a crush on Goten." Yuna smiled and Nel coughed.

"What?" Nel asked confused and Yuna turned to her friend and laughed.

"You didn't know?! It's so obvious at times." Yuna stated as Nel looked on and just nodded.

"And here I thought they were just friends," Nel shook her head. "So the whole mating season thing how are you and Trunks supposed to have a honeymoon if you won't be able to get intimate with him?" Nel asked and Yuna shrugged.

"I have no clue… I can't risk him trying to initiate a dance with me and I accidentally kill him. He's strong but Trunks hasn't reached level three and I've received training from Elder Kai and my power is much higher than before… if Trunks initiated the Dance, I would go overboard… I may even kill him." Yuna sighed. Nel patted her friend's back and sighed along with her.

"Just tell him and I'm sure he'll understand." Nel stated.

"He thinks that he can handle the battle so he wants to take the inhibitors off!" Yuna cried in panic but an idea came to mind. "The hyperbolic time chamber! I can just waste the month away in there and it would be nothing more than a few hours to him!" Yuna grinned and took off towards the lookout. Goten spotted Nel and Yuna take off and immediately he and Rikku followed. Roxis was chatting it up with a few women and instantly he took off after the four he saw blasting off into the distance.

Trunks and Vegeta were in the gravity room talking. Vegeta wanted to express his approval but he really wasn't doing a good job of doing it. Vegeta cleared his throat and tried to start over. "What I'm saying boy is that you've done well by finding that woman." Vegeta finally admitted and Trunks raised a brow but Vegeta continued, "It's a surprise seeing as foolish you are." Vegeta added. Trunks just frowned and Vegeta growled in frustration at himself.

"Well thanks for the pep talk, I have to go to my wife now." Trunks began to leave and this time Vegeta didn't try to stop him. Before Trunks could open the door Bulma burst in.

"Yuna is gone! Elder Kai and Kibito Kai said an emergency had taken place and they had to get them back to New Saiya immediately!" Bulma exclaimed and instantly Trunks's eyes shot open in anger.

"They haven't left yet have they?!" Trunks was worried about his wife's safety. Bulma nodded and Trunks gasped. He growled but Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Goten will protect her… if he's anything like Goku he won't let anyone harm her." Vegeta stated and for a moment Trunks relaxed.

When Yuna arrived on the lookout Kibito Kai and Elder Kai teleported in front of her and Nel. "Yunalia, New Saiya is under attack!" Kibito Kai exclaimed somewhat nervous. He and Elder Kai believed that this was the threat that the Radians had prepared for. "The Radians have launched a full-scale invasion of New Saiya!" he continued on and Yuna's eyes widened. Roxis, Goten and Rikku arrived and approached Yuna. Elder Kai told them what was happening and that they were needed immediately.

"Right," Goten agreed and turned to Kibito Kai, "You mind healing everyone, we can't be too tired trying to fight these guys." Goten declared. Yuna wanted to go get Trunks but thought it was best he stay behind.

"Rikku you and Roxis stay here." Yuna declared, Rikku eyes flashed with anger but Yuna held her ground, "you two are too weak to make any difference!" Yuna growled seriously. She couldn't fight at her best if her friends were in danger.

"Yunie, we can't just let you go by yourself! Trunks is going to be angry!!!" Rikku objected but Yuna ignored her cousin.

"Rikku you and Roxis get back to the party, tell Trunks I'll be back." Yuna demanded in a voice of finality. Rikku frowned and slid a look in Goten's direction who nodded and finally Rikku gave up.

"Be careful." Rikku pleaded. Yuna nodded and turned to the two Kais.

"The three of us are ready." Yuna replied and almost instantly Kibito Kai had taken them back to New Saiya. Yuna, Nel and Goten looked around in amazement at the destruction around the area.

END CHAP 10


	11. Chapter 11: To the END

I want to thank all of you who have read this story so far.

I have finally come up with an ending I've wanted and so I am posting all the work I've done in the last six months!! I hope you all enjoy the end and thanks again!!!....

WARNING THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER!!!

CHAP 11

"This used to be Sector Two…" Yuna said in disbelief. Goten frowned and powered up to level two. Yuna and Nel followed and the moment they powered up several gray beast like creatures appeared.

"We are the Radians! This area is under our command… you can either accept our rule or perish like those before you!" One of the beast-like creatures roared. Yuna growled deep in her throat and rushed the beast. It reacted and tried to attack her but Yuna phased out of sight confusing the gray beast-like Radian. "Where is she!?" He roared and instantly a beam shot through his chest killing him instantly. Yuna appeared and slammed her fist through one of the other creature's skulls and then blasted the final creature into oblivion.

Goten and Nel stood in shock at her viciousness and when Yuna turned to them she had a scowl set on her face. "Let's get this invasion over with." Yuna ordered as they blasted through the city fighting many of the creatures. Goten was defeating his opponents but wouldn't kill them as Yuna and Nel were. He simply left many of them bruised and injured. Once Yuna found Goten's opponent unconscious she destroyed them instantly.

"Yunalia! You don't have to kill them!" Goten shouted and instantly Yuna shot him a scowl.

"If we kill them all then they can't come back to ruin our lives!! Look around, they've destroyed hundreds of Saiyans without care! I am not you or your father!" Yuna roared. Goten frowned and began to reply but Yuna held a hand up. "I have a husband to return to… if you don't want to eliminate them permanently that is your problem… but don't you dare try to force your philosophy upon me." Yuna growled right in Goten's face. He backed away and nodded quietly. Nel stared in awe at what had just taken place. Yuna had sounded so demanding. Nel never remembered her best friend being so commanding.

"Let's worry about clearing out the last of the Radians." Nel interrupted and instantly Yuna flared into Super Saiyan 3 and blasted throughout Sector Two looking for more Radians. Nel watched Yuna leave and turned to Goten who was actually smiling.

"She's definitely Trunks's wife alright. I think Vegeta even rubbed off on her." Goten laughed uneasily and powered up into a Super Saiyan 3 also. Nel just sighed and elevated her power to level three and continued searching for more Radians in the area.

Just like the Saiyans who inhabited New Saiya, the Radians faced a catastrophe and only about a thousand had survived. They were a smart and strong race of people who had begun to exploit those under them, much like Freiza and his people. The Radians lived on a now dying planet that they kept alive through their technology. The Saiyans knew that one day they would try to invade their lush and thriving planet but none of them thought that day would be now.

Nel had doubted that there were any Radians left due to the fact she couldn't find any power levels in the area other than Yuna. Nel and Goten met up with Yuna who seemed a little bit calmer. "We need to head towards Sector One and stop the battles going on there, Yuna are you going to be okay?" Nel asked and Yuna just nodded. Goten grabbed both Yuna's and Nel's shoulders and transmitted them above the Supernova club, where Caballi and her mate Razz were fighting off several Radians. Yuna and Nel quickly ended the Radians' lives while Goten helped make sure the two older Saiyans were alright.

"What happened?!" Goten demanded and Caballi spoke.

"They came in mass quantities… so many… Karro, Cora, Bella, Kraya, Celia, and Paros were here fighting but had to leave. Many of the Radians are gone to help with the attack on Vegeta City. You three better get there immediately!" Caballi explained and as Goten was about to teleport them to Vegeta City, Razz stepped forward.

"Where the hell is Trunks?!" He roared Goten frowned and turned to Yuna for an answer.

"I made him stay back, he's not strong enough to handle this he'll just get in our way. Goten we're wasting time here!" She ordered and Goten instantly transmitted them into Vegeta City.

Before them was destruction and chaos. Nel's eyes began to water as the castle was in flames. She gasped in shock and instantly she blasted forward. "FATHER!!" She roared as she neared the palace. Goten and Yuna were going to follow but nearly a hundred Radians floated up to meet them. Yuna's eyes glazed over in anger and she began to power up. Goten floated away from her and watched amazed as Yuna began to glow bright white. Goten and the other Radians shielded their eyes and suddenly Yuna's body pushed the white light surrounding her outward. Goten quickly teleported far away as the energy Yuna let off destroyed many of the Radians in the area. Goten waited until he was sure the shockwave of power was gone and came back.

His mouth fell open as Yuna breathed raggedly from her newest form. She had grown six inches taller than before, she wore white knee high boots with black leggings, a dark gray skirt and a form fitting black sleeveless shirt. Yuna hair had exploded from the single braid she kept most of it in and now green and very spiky hair fell down to her waste. Yuna fixed her elbow length white gloves and then slammed a fist into the other hand. Yuna stared at her gloved hands and smirked at the surviving Radians. She vanished and almost instantly they each fell from the sky dead.

"Yunalia!?" Goten called and Yuna turned to face him. Her white pupils faded and bright blue orbs focused on him.

"I'm a Legendary Super Saiyan." Yuna stated in acceptance. Goten nodded and then raised his power level to what he named 'Mystic Saiyan' mode. Goten's power seemed equivalent to Yuna but she was still slightly stronger. Yuna turned to the castle and blasted off. Goten followed and as they got closer they saw Tomats with the king and queen. Nel had arrived and was also aiding her father and mother.

"Is this all that the great Saiyans have?" A voice roared. Yuna appeared in front of Tomats and Nel. Tomats looked surprised momentarily along with the king and queen. "I see that instead of appearing himself, the Legendary Super Saiyan sent his woman!" The final Radian laughed.

"King Adze, is he the last one?" Yuna asked the king looked as though he was trying to remember something but answered anyway.

"That thing absorbed the remaining Radians in the area and their abilities!" King Adze looked at Yuna. Finally Goten explained that it was Yuna before him. "Yunalia… you're a…a… Legendary Super Saiyan!" He called out in amazement, Queen Reyna was in shock also but managed to focus on the final Radian.

"I am the ultimate and the epitome of the Radians… I am Carrack, the Ultimate Radian!" Carrack laughed and increased his power. "We have studied the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan and found a way to defeat it…" Carrack grinned darkly and increased his power level even higher. Goten stepped up to Yuna's side and nodded.

"You're a lot stronger than the other Legendary Super Saiyan… but you'll still need my help." Goten spoke. Trunks was going to be shocked to know his best friend was stronger than him even at his Legendary Super Saiyan mode and he knew Trunks would be even more amazed that Yuna was stronger than him in the same transformation. Goten and Yuna braced themselves as Carrack laughed and rushed the two.

Back on Earth, Trunks was pacing like a wild animal. He was furious that they didn't take him along with them. Rikku and Roxis had returned and instantly Trunks asked what was happening. The two explained that New Saiya had been under attack. Trunks looked down in disappointment of himself. He was supposed to have been there protecting them… he was given these abilities to protect the Saiyan race and he was failing them. Trunks set his jaw and nodded to himself.

Kibito Kai instantly appeared in front of Trunks, who reframed from overreacting. "Kibito Kai, how bad is it?" Trunks asked, now fully ready to protect his world.

"Sector Two has been demolished and many were killed, Sector One has been saved by Yuna, Nel and Goten, but now Goten and Yuna are facing a very dangerous threat." He answered honestly. Trunks nodded and then lifted his head.

"I need to start collecting the Dragonballs. It's the least I can do… I have faith that Goten and Yuna will prevail." Trunks answered and Kibito Kai nodded.

"Yes, their chances are great… Yuna has transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan herself. She and Goten are practically equal in strength. I believe that their chances are very good, come Trunks let's hurry to New Namek." Trunks dashed back into the house and retrieved the dragon radar. Trunks turned to his father and nodded. Vegeta nodded back to him and instantly Trunks and Kibito Kai vanished.

"The boy is becoming a man… finally." Vegeta grinned.

On the planet New Saiya, Yuna and Goten were exchanging blows with Carrack throughout the desolate Vegeta City. Carrack slammed Yuna into the ground and blocked an attack from Goten who tried to free her but Carrack moved before Goten could reach him. Carrack appeared above the two as Goten pulled Yuna out of the crater. "So this is the extent of the Legendary Super Saiyan? I should have known a woman could never handle such power." Carrack laughed. Yuna vanished so fast that Carrack stood shocked and instantly he turned around to find nothing.

"So predictable." Yuna hissed from behind him and before Carrack could react Yuna sent a flurry of punches into his back. Goten caught on and appeared in front of Carrack and began to slam his fists into the large gray man's upper body while Yuna pummeled his back. Carrack knocked Goten away and tried to spin and back hand Yuna but she vanished and reappeared above his head and slammed her foot across his skull knocking him into the ground. Yuna phased below Carrack and blasted him with a huge green ball of energy at point blank range. Yuna was thrown back and Carrack was tossed back into the air. Goten appeared behind the massive gray Radian and shot him with a Kamehameha.

Yuna moved out of the way as Goten's beam slammed Carrack into the ground. She pushed her power level higher and readied herself. After a few moments of nothing happening, Yuna landed on the ground and began to approach the crater Carrack had created. The moment she got close to the edge of the deep crater Carrack ripped through the ground and grabbed her foot and slammed her against the ground violently. Goten attacked but Carrack threw Yuna into him and the two were thrown violently across the ground. Yuna pushed herself up from Goten and blasted towards the threat. Goten began to focus his power as he knew that killing this threat was the only solution.

"Father… give me strength." Goten whispered and blasted back into the battle. He stopped before getting too close and watched as Yuna and Carrack were exchanging blows. He noticed how Yuna's power seemed to rise as the battle went on despite taking several hard hits. Goten turned back to look around at the destruction that Carrack and the Radians had caused and nearly began to cry. "Yuna's right… he's done too much… It's time that I brought Trunks his wife back…" Goten said to himself and he began to power up.

Yuna was thrown off towards the ground after Carrack had connected with a jaw rattling punch. Yuna hit the ground hard and stood up to her feet shakily. She turned back to Goten hoping he was going to help but saw that he was charging a powerful attack. Carrack noticed Goten's power and then faced the half-Saiyan and gasped.

"You are insane!" Carrack shouted as Goten continued to push his power level and the power of the Kamehameha even higher. Yuna stared at Goten in shock that he was going to try such a powerful attack.

"Goten, stop! You'll destroy the planet!" Yuna yelled in urgency but Goten continued to power up the Kamehameha. His body began to lift into the air until he was above Carrack.

"You'd never do it!!" Carrack roared. Goten was concentrating every single ounce of his energy into this attack. Yuna stared from the ground in shock that Goten was only increasing the power of the attack.

"Goten no please!!" Yuna begged in fear. The remaining Saiyans who had survived began to flee the area in fear that Goten had lost his mind. Carrack turned back to Yuna and then looked back at Goten.

"You'll kill them all" Carrack shouted in panic at Goten who continued to power up.

"Please Goten, stop!!" Yuna pleaded in fear. Goten began to yell as his power reached it's critical limit.

"Father, this is for you…" Goten pushed his power level even higher as the Kamehameha attack began to glow outrageously bright. "Ka…. Me….Ha…Me…." Goten roared as the Kamehameha grew even stronger.

"Goten no!!!" Yuna pleaded.

"You fool!!" Carrack roared in panic. Goten increased the power of the attack and instantly he vanished. Carrack and Yuna gasped and before Carrack could react Goten was directly behind him.

"HAAAAA!!!!" Goten roared as he released his attack at point blank range. Carrack's body was instantly incinerated as the beam's unbelievable power pushed what remained of him out into space as debris from the ground shot into the air from the vacuum the attack created. Nel and her parents were holding onto each other for dear life trying not to be pulled up into the sky towards the massive blue beam. Yuna fought the pull of the attack easily and when Goten finished the attack he powered down to his normal level and fell from the sky exhausted. Yuna dropped out of legendary mode and caught him.

"Goten?" Yuna asked as she shook him. Goten cracked open his eyes and grinned.

"I'm fine, just drained… I had to get Trunks's wife back to him… I'm mean what else is a best-man good for?" Goten grinned and fainted. Yuna smiled at him and looked up at the destruction around the planet. She held in her tears of seeing her home so destroyed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and when she opened them again it was as if the battle had never happened. Yuna turned around with Goten in her arms in shock. She flew into the sky and looked at the castle and saw it was still standing proudly in the distance.

"Yunalia!" King Adze and his queen approached with Tomats and Nel following, "what happened? One moment everything is gone and the next it is as if it never happened. At that moment Trunks, who was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form appeared. The group each had mixed feelings about him. He hadn't been there to protect them but they knew he had something to do with restoring the planet to the way it was.

"Sorry I haven't been here as of late… I saw the destruction and with the help of an old friend I had it all reversed… as if the Radians never came. Everyone that was living before the Radians came to the planet should be alive."

"You should have been here!" Yuna shouted at him and instantly the Legendary Super Saiyan floated back from the loudness of her voice.

"I apologize but if I had been here I wouldn't have been able to get everything back… I knew that Goten would handle this… he is just like his father… I know that Goten possesses the abilities to protect this planet just as well as I can." The Legendary Super Saiyan stated and earned several gasps from the king and queen. "I'll see you around." He instantly vanished leaving Yuna angered somewhat.

"Lady Yunalia, it has been some time." Tomats grinned and she shot him a frown.

"I am spoken for Tomats." Yuna hissed. Tomats frowned and flew closer to Yuna.

"So that half-breed has marked you? I don't see any such marks." Tomats said inspecting Yuna. She growled at him and he just laughed. "You still wear the scent inhibitors… which means that you are back in heat once again. If this is the case the half-breed has no claim upon you." Tomats grinned. Yuna shot Nel a look and instantly Nel went and retrieved Goten from her.

"Tomats… listen and listen closely… Trunks is my love… I belong to him. He and I have already gotten intimate on multiple occasions. I have no wish ever to be with you. If you think that for one moment that I'd try to perform the mating dance with you, Tomats you are sadly mistaken. And let's not forget that I am far superior to you and any other male so that means I will have the right to submit willing to Trunks if I so choose." Yuna replied staring Tomats down.

He merely laughed and crossed his arms. "Sorry to upset you Yuna but you wouldn't be able to do that. Submission by a female is unheard of… it's a myth, and it's impossible. I vote we allow you and your precious half-breed to perform the Dance. If he survives and you can willing submit to him then every Saiyan on the planet should be able to accept your union."

"I don't have time for this… I'm leaving." Yuna growled and Tomats grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"So is this the person he's turned you into? A coward?" Tomats leaned in close and whispered into Yuna's ear, "I know your cousin's little secret… how would you feel if the king should happen to find out?" Tomats grinned as Yuna's eyes flashed with anger.

"Tomats, you have mere seconds to disappear from my sight before I destroy you." Yuna growled as her power level began to rise. Tomats floated away from Yuna and turned to the king.

"My king, if Yuna is in such 'love' with the half-breed it's only fair that we allow her to perform the Dance with him. She can't wear those scent inhibitors forever. I doubt you will want to be separated from your dear half-breed for too long every three or four months." Tomats grinned and Yuna bared her teeth at him.

Kibito Kai and Trunks now back in normal Saiyan appearance instantly appeared. Trunks waved at Yuna who seemed to relax greatly. Trunks floated over to her and hugged her tight. Yuna leaned into him relieved he was finally there with her. Tomats frowned at the two but before he could speak, Cora, Karro Paros, Kraya, Celia and Bella had arrived. Yuna waved to her friends and asked about their conditions.

"We were dead! I have no clue how this is possible." Cora smiled in relief. Yuna explained that the Legendary Super Saiyan had found a way to restore everything back to normal and revive those who were killed. "He is truly amazing, to have the ability to bring the dead back to life." Cora looked back to Karro and smiled. "I must thank him some how." She grinned and hugged her mate.

"I was just explaining how Lady Yunalia and Trunks…" Tomats glared at the two in disgust but continued anyway, "…should perform the mating dance. Seeing as Yunalia has already allowed herself to be tainted by this half-breed. She claims she loves him… I believe that if her feelings are so strong then she should be allowed the chance to mate with him fully." Tomats smirked. Rikku and Roxis had been teleported back to New Saiya with Elder Kai's assistance and when they arrived Rikku had caught Tomats's last comment.

"You bastard! You know that Yunie would be extra violent because she loves Trunks so much! Yunie don't pay that creep any attention. We can just go back to Earth and live normally." Rikku spoke to her cousin but Tomats just laughed.

"So you would just run to another planet?" Tomats turned to Trunks with a sneer. "Half-breed, are you willing to have her isolated every few months for a month? This would go on for the rest of your lives… what Saiyan male would be satisfied with having only half of a woman… other than a half-breed." Tomats added and Trunks's eyes flashed with anger. Kibito Kai had revived Goten who was now holding Trunks back. Trunks calmed himself and stared at Tomats hard before his eyes widened.

"I'll challenge her." Trunks declared and Yuna nearly exploded.

"No you won't!" She yelled at him in panic but Trunks shook his head.

"Tomorrow, I will challenge you for the right to fully be with you… I won't have you wearing those things for the rest of our lives." Trunks stated and Yuna shook her head.

"No… you're a half-breed and I have to accept such a challenge and I decline." Yuna didn't want to hurt his feelings by bringing that up but it was the only way she could save him. She knew he didn't have the ability to reach level three and now that she had elevated to a Legendary Super Saiyan, she would kill him if they performed the mating dance.

"Yuna I am your husband and I am going to say this once… I will not be forced to live only on Earth where we are together and come here where our union has no meaning. I want everyone on this planet and Earth to know you are mine. We will do the mating dance tomorrow." Trunks declared and held his hand up when he saw Yuna about to object, "That is final… after I win, we'll have our honeymoon without you wearing those stupid things." Trunks stated with a grin. Yuna shook her head and turned to the king. She wasn't about to kill her soul-mate especially if it can be helped.

"I will not accept his challenge so it shall not happen." Yuna said in defiance to the king.

"King Adze, if even Tomats agrees don't you think that it should be my right to Dance with Yunalia?" Trunks asked. Yuna turned around and pushed him roughly.

"Shut up Trunks! I'll kill you! I won't be able to submit… I care too much for you and I'll go near insane the moment these things are removed!!" Yuna screamed in fear of hurting him but Trunks shook his head and faced the king again.

"If I can find at least two others that will agree with my decision will you grant me the right to perform the mating dance with Yuna?" Trunks asked and the king hesitantly nodded. Trunks turned to Goten and Roxis and both raised their hands along with Tomats. Rikku looked at her cousin and then back to Trunks and nodded before raising her hand. "Even her cousin wants this to happen, please."

"Rikku how could you!?" Yuna yelled panicked and rattled, if the king allowed this she would practically have to do it. King Adze stared hard at Trunks and then spoke.

"She loves you deeply and Yunalia knows that if she performs this dance with you, she may go overboard and kill you… do you understand that?" He asked and Trunks nodded solemnly. Adze nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry Yunalia but he desperately wants this." Yuna's face paled as she turned to Trunks and cried.

"Please no…please… please…" Yuna begged but Trunks just patted her back.

"We have to Yuna." Trunks stated. Tomats laughed and then spoke as King Adze, Queen Reyna and Nel headed back to the palace.

"I can't wait to watch your body ripped to shreds." Tomats laughed. Yuna lashed out at him but Trunks held her back. "and to you Lady Yunalia after he's out of the way, you will be mine." Tomats blasted off leaving Yuna furious. She turned to Trunks and tried to slap him but he caught her hand.

"Yuna stop it!" Trunks yelled. He stared off in the direction Tomats had flown. He looked to the two Kais and spoke, "did you two feel that?" Trunks asked but earned a shrug from them both. Trunks nodded and just shrugged himself. "It must have been gas." He joked. "We'll be staying here for a while, can you two come back tomorrow?" Trunks asked.

"What is it Trunks?" Kibito Kai asked but Trunks just shook his head.

"It's nothing I just want to make sure you're present for our mating dance, since you were there for our wedding." Trunks grinned as the two Kais accepted and vanished. Yuna was now crying on Trunks chest but he was going to deal with her in a moment. "Goten I need to speak with you later tonight," Trunks then took Yuna away with him.

"Yuna listen, we can't avoid this, what will happen if we have children? What if you give birth during one of these months?" Trunks asked and Yuna honestly didn't know.

"I don't know." She answered. She thought that the Saiyan cycle of heat stopped after being mated but if she didn't have a mate she had no clue as to what would happen.

"Yuna look me in my eyes and tell me you love and trust me." Trunks whispered and Yuna did so. "Yuna I'm doing this not for Tomats but for myself… understand?" Trunks asked and Yuna just nodded.

"I'm so terrified of losing you." Yuna whispered. Trunks grinned and decided to try a joke.

"Well if I die I'm sure the Legendary Super Saiyan will bring me back to life." Trunks smiled and Yuna frowned at his joke and pulled him close to her. "I guess no more jokes uh?" Trunks grinned, "Let's head over to Caballi's I'm going to go put you to bed and then I'm going to speak with Goten I'll be back in a short while alright?" Trunks asked and Yuna agreed. Together the two blasted off towards Sector One.

The next day Yuna was escorted to the coliseum by Tomats and Nel. Trunks instructed Roxis and Rikku to stay as far from the battle pit as possible. Goten was told to be close to the king and queen. When Trunks arrived in the coliseum and landed in the battle pit he looked around for Tomats. He spotted him standing in the king's booth off to the side of Goten. Trunks turned to Goten who nodded. At that moment Yuna walked into the battle pit in tears.

She knew that Trunks was about to be harmed or possibly killed. She didn't want to go through with this but somehow he had managed to get her to go along. "Trunks I love you!!" Yuna yelled to him through her tears. Trunks smiled and nodded. He turned to where Roxis and Rikku were and spotted them now with Kibito Kai and Elder Kai. Trunks grinned and faced Yuna. Tomats's laugh could be heard from his spot with the king and then he shot a small beam towards Yuna's neck trying to destroy the scent inhibitor. Yuna swatted it away instantly and glared dangerously at him.

"Yuna, you'll get your shot at him later, but right now let's do this before he acts!" Trunks called to her only loud enough for Yuna to hear. She stared at him confused and before she knew what had happened Trunks had powered up to level two and punched her in her neck destroying the scent inhibitor there. Yuna dashed away from him and gasped. She was thankful that she had two more on. "Yuna, please!" Trunks's voice sounded so sincere and Yuna nodded with a single tear trailing down her cheek. She tore off the one on her thigh and hesitated with the one on her waist.

"I'll do my best to control myself… I promise." Yuna said softly and the moment she took the belt inhibitor off, Trunks's body began to pulse with an intense feeling of lust. He stepped back in shock and tried to control his hormones. Trunks focused hard and was able to control his intense urge to grab Yuna and claim her.

Yuna, on the other hand, had lost all sense of reality the moment Trunks's body sent off the scent of a male ready to claim her. Yuna's eyes began to glaze over but she fought the intense feeling the best she could. It was harder than ever before. Yuna had wanted so badly to be his that the primal side of her was taking over. Yuna blasted backwards hoping that the distance between herself and Trunks would give her control and it did, but just a little. "Trunks run!!" Yuna screamed and clutched her head as she feel to her knees.

Trunks stood his ground and waited. Yuna's eyes watered when he didn't move. Her primal urges began to cloud her mind and finally Yuna gave in a little bit and powered up. She pushed her power to the limit and instantly the crowd was in awe as Yuna now stood in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. She watched Trunks's look of amazement and began to shed tears. He was terrified and she knew that she was most likely going to kill him, Yuna's primal state of mind began to take more control as she fought it.

Trunks, stared at her in amazement and finally he nodded in excitement. He knew that her fighting the urge to mate was going to drive her insane but waiting for her to reach her max was his main goal. Trunks powered down and spoke, "Yuna don't hold back… I'll be fine." Trunks grinned as Yuna's power level rose continuously.

"Trunks… run please." Yuna begged as the urges became even more powerful. Trunks shook his head and readied himself to power up.

"I know you're fighting yourself not to come and rip me to pieces but I'm telling you don't fight it," Trunks grinned as his power began to rise, "I should have told you sooner but I wanted to be accepted for who I am not what I could do!" Trunks shouted as he powered up while everyone in the crowd looked on confused. "I waited to tell you about my father and now I'm going to show you my final secret." Trunks pushed his power higher and higher until his transformation was complete.

The Saiyans in the crowd gasped in shock and disbelief. Yuna stared in awe as the Legendary Super Saiyan appeared in Trunks's place, "I really thought you were going to figure out I was the Legendary Super Saiyan after you turned into one… I guess you along with the others just won't believe that a half-breed was the first to reach the epitome of your race. See why I said not to hold back? I bet you want to kick my ass for keeping this secret?" Trunks asked with a smirk and took a fighting stance.

Yuna's eyes narrowed but her hormones finally began to stop raging. She smirked and grinned in anticipation, "I'm not mad at all… love." Yuna grinned as she gave into her urges and attacked. The moment she came closer Trunks's mind was flooded with the urge to make her his.

Tomats stared on in rage as the two zipped around the coliseum battle pit attacking each other. Goten stared at him and then turned to the king, queen and Nel. "Hey can I speak with the three of you in private?" Goten asked leading the three royals from the room leaving Tomats alone. Once Goten had them far enough from the room he explained, "Trunks sensed something wrong with Tomats yesterday and we believe he's the final attack the Radians sent." Goten stated as they could feel Tomats's power rising.

In the battle pit Trunks and Yuna were pummeling each other endlessly. Yuna had the upper hand and was beating Trunks badly. Trunks allowed himself to take the beating knowing that she and he were getting stronger from the battle. Trunks felt Tomats's power began to spike and blasted Yuna back. He sent several stray attacks into the stands causing the spectators to run thinking he had lost his mind. Yuna blasted up behind him and grinned. "I'm your opponent, love." She growled in his ear and before Trunks could react she slammed her fist into his back and then spin kicked him down into the now vacant stands. Yuna followed instantly and attacked Trunks again without mercy. She had allowed her primal urge to take control and now she wanted to taste his blood first.

Elder Kai and Kibito Kai floated in the air with Rikku and Roxis beside them watching the battle. They had sensed Tomats's rapid power increases and were watching the two below just incase they needed healing. "I knew Trunks wasn't telling us something!" Kibito Kai complained.

"Yuna is bashing his brains in!" Roxis exclaimed.

"Actually Trunks is in control. He's using Yuna to grow stronger! I've just noticed this but Trunks's power level is rising much faster than Yuna's. I think because he has more experience with the Legendary Super Saiyan form he can gather strength faster than she can." Elder Kai said hypothesized. Down below, Trunks was now dodging and blocking Yuna's attacks. His power level had finally surpassed hers much faster than he had expected. Trunks ducked under Yuna's leg and caught it. He pushed her leg out to the side and phased behind her then grabbed both her arms and pulled her close.

Yuna moaned in anticipation and exposed her neck willingly. Trunks grinned and as he went to bite her Yuna slammed her head into his face. Trunks release her arms from shock and was blasted by a huge beam of energy. Trunks slammed into the ground and before he could move Yuna kneed him in the stomach and grabbed both his hands. She straddled his hips and licked a small amount of blood that trailed from his lip. "Tasty…" she purred. Trunks groaned before looking back up at Yuna who slammed her fist across his jaw quickly and then grabbed his hand again before he could react. Yuna smirked triumphantly and leaned close to Trunks's exposed neck and bit him hard.

Trunks gasped in shock, pain and surprise. Yuna licked up the blood and as she reveled in his taste Trunks freed his hands and pulled her close and bit her shoulder just as hard as she bit him. Yuna screamed in pain but soon purred in pleasure as his bite turned to soft licks and kisses. Yuna pushed him back from her and attacked his mouth. Trunks tried to react but Yuna pinned him down and smirked, "Your mine…" She growled huskily and kissed him again, their insanity finally subsiding.

Trunks had wanted to continue on but stopped her and stood to his feet as he felt Tomats's power level rise even higher. Yuna stared up at Trunks before he helped her to her feet and pointed up to where Tomats stood. Yuna finally felt the massive power radiating from the Elite Saiyan and frowned. "What the hell is going on?" Yuna demanded as Tomats powered up and blasted through the glass window of the king's private room above the pit.

"I knew there was a reason you wanted him…" Tomats spat and faced Trunks, "the Legendary Super Saiyan, I should have known!!" Tomats growled as he paced around Trunks and Yuna who were still ready to fight. "Now you two are a nice happy couple! A half-breed and a whore with the sacred power of our people…" Tomats laughed and began to increase his power.

Yuna stopped herself from attacking and spoke up. "Tomats you sure talk a lot for a fool who is no where near us… do you have any clue what we truly are?" Yuna asked but Trunks put a hand over her mouth. Tomats grinned and then his power level rose.

"He's hiding something…" Trunks growled to her and pulled Yuna behind him. Yuna growled and stepped from behind Trunks.

"I can handle myself… Legendary Super Saiyan." Yuna grinned and crossed her arms. "He may have gained some power but he still can't even compete with one of us." Yuna smirked but Trunks pulled her back behind him again.

"Yuna stop it now!" Trunks growled and instantly Yuna frowned at him and jerked away, "Yuna chill." Trunks growled to her but she sighed in frustration. Tomats laughed again.

"The half-breed can't even keep his women under control… see Yunalia, this is why you need a strong male like myself… When I finish slaughtering pretty boy here, I'll take you as mine!" Tomats grinned and Yuna scoffed. Tomats stepped closer but Trunks quickly punched him back into the stands.

"Yuna, listen and listen well…" Trunks stopped and looked for any signs of Tomats and if he had recovered. "Something is different about him, he's much stronger than he's showing." Trunks looked back to his mate and frowned, "you will stop being so foolish and arrogant! It's cost my father his life, many times… don't let your idiotic Saiyan pride get you killed!" Trunks yelled at her. Yuna seemed shocked he would be so angry but instead of firing back she nodded in compliance. She turned her attention back to where Tomats had impacted and waited.

Trunks frowned as he sensed the strange aura begin to glow within Tomats. Trunks didn't understand why he could sense the strange feeling but the Elder and Kibito Kai couldn't. Trunks began to charge up not wanting to be caught off guard. Goten appeared and he too began to power up. Yuna soon followed as the trio awaited the threat. Trunks gasped as he felt the strange aura spark, "Here he comes!!" Trunks roared and instantly the area where Tomats was thrown into exploded in a blaze of scarlet energy.

"His power level is through the roof!!" Goten yelled in shock. Trunks shook his head in disbelief. He knew that somehow the Radians had did to Tomats what his mother had done for Vegeta.

"He's at Level four." Trunks stated. He knew Goten and Yuna weren't ready for this but he was. "Goten, Yuna I'll handle this." Trunks stated as he dropped out of Legendary Super Saiyan form and waited for Tomats to arise.

"So you will handle me?" Tomats asked as he phased beside Trunks who merely turned his eyes in the man's direction. "What can you hope to achieve? I am superior to your pathetic Legendary Super Saiyan form in everyway! This is the true power of the Saiyans!!!" Tomats laughed. Trunks nodded and faced him. Tomats's body was covered in dark red fur and his wild black hair flew in every direction. His muscle mass was much greater than before and his Saiyan armor had been entirely replaced by black boots and baggy black pants.

"We'll see won't we?" Trunks asked in a very Vegeta-like hiss and turned Super Saiyan 2. Trunks jumped into the air and began to power up. "I can't allow him to win!" Trunks growled more to himself. He pushed his power level higher and higher as the sky began to darken from his massive exertion of energy. The planet began to tremble from Trunks's power.

Elder Kai and Kibito Kai were at a loss when they saw Trunks power down. "He's just lost all that power!" Kibito Kai exclaimed in frustration and shook his head.

"He's trying to reach level three by forcing the transformation! I don't think he can do it!" Elder Kai said in nervousness. Lightening began to strike down inside of the coliseum as the winds picked up and rain began to pelt Vegeta City. Roxis, Nel, Rikku, Adze and Reyna watched in awe beside the two Kais as Trunks's power began to sky-rocket.

"He's stronger than I am… but he hasn't transformed yet!" Nel said in shock as Trunks's muscles began to bulge. Trunks's body began to glow gold as his hair turned white and began to get longer. Trunks gave it one last push and instantly the power he had gathered exploded outwards as the force knocked Yuna and Goten back and destroyed a large part of the coliseum.

"He forced the Super Saiyan 3 transformation!?" Kibito Kai grinned. Tomats simply laughed and floated up to meet Trunks with a smirk.

"So this was your great plan to defeat me?" Tomats asked. Yuna and Goten freed themselves from the debris and stared in shock and confusion at Trunks's actions.

"Sorry it's taking me so long." Trunks grinned and closed his eyes, "I just need to do one more thing." Trunks grinned and called forth the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks's power level went even higher as the transformation took control. Electricity sparked across his body as his power level had even surpassed Yuna's and Goten's.

"Impressive…" Tomats grinned, "but sadly not good enough!" Tomats roared as he rushed forward and punched Trunks in the face and then slammed both hands down onto Trunks's shoulder throwing him down into the ground.

Trunks landed and looked up to see Tomats diving into him. The impact caused a shockwave of power to swipe across what was left of the coliseum. Yuna and Goten blasted out of the way at the last second and flew above the crater the impact had created and waited.

"How the hell is he this strong?" Yuna asked enraged. "I can't feel either of their power levels." Yuna added as Goten began to power up a Kamehameha wave.

"Be ready." Goten stated and continued to charge up his attack. Instantly Tomats appeared a few meters in front of the two and Goten fired his Kamehameha while Yuna blasted a green beam of energy alongside Goten's attack. Tomats laughed and blocked the two attacks with his hands and then began to charge his own.

"Take this!" He grinned as he pushed their beams back with his own dark red one. Trunks appeared between Goten and Yuna and encased himself in a green orb of energy.

"Ultimate Final Flash!" Trunks yelled and shot his attack alongside Goten and Yuna's beams. Tomats hadn't been prepared for Trunks to recover and was knocked from the sky by the triple attacks. "He's a lot stronger than I thought… we have to be careful at all times understand?" Trunks asked and before he could receive an answer Tomats blasted up from below and punched Trunks higher into the sky. Trunks regained his control and dodged Tomats's foot and punched his attacker in the face.

Tomats quickly recovered and kneed Trunks in his stomach then flipped above him and sent a barrage of energy balls at Trunks who was thrown faster towards the ground with each attack that hit.

Yuna caught Trunks before he hit the ground and Goten blasted into the sky to take Trunks's place. Tomats just laughed at Goten's foolish attempt and phased out of sight when Goten swung at him. "Too slow half-breed!" Tomats laughed and kneed Goten in his back and then kicked him higher into the sky. Goten teleported behind Tomats and sent another Kamehameha attack but this time Tomats simply withstood the attack. "I see you're also too weak!" Tomats laughed and hit Goten with his elbow across the face. Goten floated backwards as he tried to catch his bearings but Tomats pressed forward and began to pummel Goten's stomach and face repeatedly.

Trunks and Yuna gasped in shock and both blasted up to save Goten but Tomats expected them and threw Goten down into the duo. Trunks caught his friend while Yuna speeded ahead. Trunks yelled for her to stop but Tomats sent another powerful energy ball towards him. Trunks and Goten both braced themselves as they tried to stop the massive ball of energy from hitting the ground and destroying the entire area.

"You monster!" Yuna screamed as she swung and kicked at Tomats who dodged them all. When Yuna began to tire he grabbed her arms and pulled her close.

"Do you really believe that a half-breed can fulfill a Saiyan woman like you? I am your future Yunalia whether you like it or not." Tomats grinned and Yuna leaned her head close and sighed. "Very good, that's my girl, give into your true mate!!" Tomats laughed Yuna smirked and slammed her head into his face. Tomats released Yuna in pain and instantly she began to kick and punch him with all her might.

Yuna spin kicked Tomats off to the side and before he could regain his control Trunks kneed him forward and Goten appeared right in front of him and slammed his fist into Tomats stomach. Yuna phased behind Tomats as he was thrown back towards Trunks and kicked him into the sky where Trunks appeared and blasted towards Tomats and punched him in his jaw back down towards the ground where Goten waited charging another powerful Kamehameha. "Let's see how he likes this!" Goten grinned as his Kamehameha wave began to reach the power of the attack he used against Carrack the other day. "Ka…Me… Ha…Me…HA!!!!" Goten blasted his attack at Tomats who was hit directly but was trying to push the massive attack back. Goten continued to put his energy into the attack but he knew Tomats was regaining his bearings back from the attacks he, Trunks and Yuna had executed upon him.

"Trunks, remember how you gave me and Nel energy to attack that creature?" Yuna asked and instantly Trunks blasted down towards Goten along with Yuna close behind.

"Goten take some of our energy." Trunks instructed as he began to power up along with Yuna. Goten suddenly felt a rush of energy as he exerted the entire amount into his Kamehameha.

Tomats gasped in shock as the beam hit him harder and with more force than before. He struggled for a few more moments as the power from the attack became too much for him and Goten's beam slammed into him and pushed him out into space.

When Goten stopped firing his attack he turned to Trunks and Yuna with a smirk and nodded with a thumbs up. "I say that was interesting." Goten grinned. Trunks and Yuna nodded. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai quickly rushed to them in panic.

"He's not finished!" They warned. Trunks and Goten nodded already knowing that while Yuna was in shock.

"What? Goten's beam was strong enough to wipe out an entire planet and then some!!" Yuna said in amazement, "Tomats could not have survived that!" Yuna declared.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yunalia." Tomats grinned as he reappeared. Trunks stepped forward and took another fighting stance.

"Goten get healed, you too Yuna… I'll handle this." Trunks said before blasting ahead to meet Tomats who seemed completely calm. Tomats just laughed and phased out of sight. Trunks stopped mid-flight and before he could react Tomats slammed his elbow into Trunks's back.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan is struggling! I must say I thought I was going to have much more trouble." Tomats laughed as Trunks recovered and went on the offensive. "That's more like it… show me the power of a legendary half-breed!!" Tomats laughed. Trunks swung his fist at Tomats who caught it and pulled Trunks into his waiting fist.

Trunks flew back and recovered only to meet Tomats's fist and received a powerful energy blast immediately after. Tomats laughed some more before Yuna kicked him down to the ground from behind. She flew to Trunks and checked his condition. "I'll be fine, thanks Yuna… are you alright?" Trunks asked and she nodded.

"Of course, love… let's do this together." Yuna grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. Tomats appeared several yards away and laughed.

"How cute… a whore and her half-breed… don't worry Yunalia… once I kill him, I'll make you a true Saiyan woman once again." Tomats smirked. Yuna looked to Trunks and nodded. Trunks moved behind her and instantly the two began to charge up. "So what is this… a foolish attempt to survive?"

"Yuna, you ready?" Trunks grinned

"I'm set," She answered, then she and Trunks gave each other a small smirk before they both yelled, "Go!" Yuna blasted forward quickly with Trunks following close behind. As she got closer to Tomats she pulled her fist far back and Tomats prepared to catch her hand. At the last moment Yuna phased out of sight to reveal Trunks's green wave of energy. Tomats was hit hard and thrown backwards.

He regained his composure and instantly Yuna kneed him in his back causing Tomats to cry out. She sent another knee and then one more before spin kicking him forward. Tomats stopped his momentum and turned to block Yuna's foot but Trunks appeared instantly and slammed his fist into Tomats's stomach causing him to release Yuna. She then punched Tomats in his face while Trunks kicked him in the stomach. Tomats was thrown backwards through the sky due to the powerful attacks. He once again stopped himself and roared as he powered up. "You will pay!!" He roared.

Trunks and Yuna once again aligned themselves and blasted towards Tomats, with Yuna leading. Tomats growled and the moment Yuna was close he threw a punch which gave her the chance to flip over him and kick him in his lower back. Tomats roared from the pain but Trunks punched him in his chest and immediately Trunks and Yuna began a barrage of kicks and punches on Tomats. Yuna and Trunks synchronized their punches and kicks so that when either hit a certain spot on his body the other would have hit the corresponding area on Tomats's chest or his back. Trunks was the first to stop the assault and blasted into the air. Yuna followed after she phased to Tomats's front and kneed him in the crouch.

Together Trunks and Yuna blasted towards the hunched Tomats's and simultaneously kicked him down into the remains of the coliseum. Trunks looked to Yuna who grinned and spoke, "Let's give him something to remember… hey Tomats… survive this!!" Yuna yelled as she and Trunks began to fire high powered energy blasts upon him. Goten and the two Kais had to move back as the destruction caused began to spread. Trunks and Yuna continued firing their energy attacks for a few minutes before the two stopped.

"I highly doubt he enjoyed that." Trunks grinned. Yuna crossed her arms and kept her power level up. She and Trunks had used a lot of energy in their joint attack. She knew Tomats wasn't gone but she hoped that together they had did enough damage to him.

Tomats roared from the ground and shot straight for Trunks who seemed completely unaware of what was happening. Tomats knocked Trunks into the air and then appeared behind the young warrior and kicked him back down. Yuna went to catch Trunks but Tomats phased in front of her and sent a powerful energy beam towards the unsuspecting Yuna. She was knocked from the sky and crashed into several buildings near the coliseum. Trunks used his momentum and pushed towards Tomats who turned and rammed his knee into Trunks's unguarded stomach. "Pathetic half-breed!" Tomats sneered before clasping his hands together and bringing them down upon Trunks's back.

Trunks slammed into the ground below and struggled to stand. Tomats was much stronger than he had anticipated. Trunks really had no clue as to how much power his father or Goku had while they were in Super Saiyan 4, now he was witnessing that power first hand. Trunks stood up and instantly Tomats punched him back down. "Stay in your place half-breed!" Tomats growled and fired energy shot after energy shot into Trunks's back.

Goten had received healing from Kibito Kai, just before the two Kais left, and now was back in the fight. He attacked Tomats and traded blows with him while Trunks tried to drag himself from the ground. Yuna shot up from the debris surrounding her and joined Goten in his battle against Tomats who seemed to be winning easily. "So you decided to grace me with your appearance once again, Yunalia… I knew you couldn't stay away." Tomats grinned darkly.

"Tomats, what's gotten into you!?" Goten growled in frustration after being knocked back by an attack. Trunks had now recovered somewhat and joined his friend and mate in the sky.

"The Radians… they changed him… I don't know when or how but they did… I sensed the darkness from him the moment I came back to this planet." Trunks turned to look at Tomats who just sneered, "It could have been during the Radian's attack or even before…" Trunks stopped and thought. His eyes widened in realization and then he frowned, "Yuna remember that sun creature, the one you, Nel and I defeated?" Trunks turned slightly to Yuna who nodded as he continued, "that's when this happened… that's when the Kais began to warn about an unknown threat… something else came with that creature and whatever it is it has Tomats completely. No matter what we try he grows stronger, he may be unstoppable." Trunks explained as Tomats laughed.

"The Radians did nothing but grant me unbelievable power! Once I kill you, I will take Yunalia as my mate and I shall rule the Saiyans in the way they were meant to be ruled!" Tomats laughed insanely.

"A foolish declaration if you ask me" A gruff voice sighed gaining everyone's attention. Trunks, Yuna and Goten grinned and smiled in relief as Vegeta appeared off to side of the four. "So this is the threat those two idiots were telling me you needed help with." Vegeta looked Tomats over and laughed. "Pathetic! Trunks I really thought you would be able to handle him." Vegeta smirked.

"I thought so too, but I can't reach that level of strength yet. I can't heal as fast as I'm taking the attacks. My body has no time to recover and grow stronger." Trunks stated and Vegeta just huffed. Tomats growled and then powered up.

"The true King Vegeta… I must say I am amazed that you know this half-breed!" Tomats grinned. Vegeta's eyes narrowed before he faced Tomats and flared into Super Saiyan 4 himself. Tomats stepped back in shock as Vegeta spoke.

"He is my son!" Vegeta growled as he powered up some more, "and Yuna is my daughter… if you plan to bother them then your going to have a problem with me!" he growled as Tomats frowned.

"I will defeat not only the legendary half-breed, but the true king of Saiyans, then Yunalia I will make you beg for me." Tomats laughed and instantly Vegeta phased in front of him and slammed a fist into the face of Tomats.

"Like I said, she's my daughter and no daughter of mine will ever bow to anyone!" Vegeta roared as he power level went higher. Tomats flew back up and growled. "I see that a fool like you won't stay down." Vegeta growled as he raised his power level higher. "I'll just have to teach you some respect." Vegeta grinned. Tomats just growled and rushed Vegeta who phased out of sight. Tomats stopped mid attack and before he could look around for Vegeta a hard fist slammed into his back. Tomats flew forward and stopped. He turned with pure rage in his eyes and growled.

"I will make you pay!!" He roared and before he could go attack Vegeta, Goten hit him with a Kamehameha wave. Tomats was thrown forward to Trunks and Yuna, both were powering up a combined attack.

"Hey, love… I bet he won't like this at all." Yuna smirked and instantly Trunks and Yuna combined their beams and shot the single large green force of energy at Tomats.

"RAAARRGHHH!!!" Tomats roared as their beam struck him while Goten's beam pushed him forward. The blast radius erupted into a brilliant light display of blue and green. Trunks, Yuna and Goten flew back beside Vegeta who just huffed.

"The fool really believes that he stands a chance." Vegeta turned to Trunks and nodded. "Trunks, you've had enough time to heal… you handle it from here." Vegeta looked to Goten and nodded, "you'll be the one to help if he needs it." Vegeta declared.

"We need to finish this Vegeta! We have no time to play around, Tomats is dangerous. Besides Trunks and Goten have already tried to fight him alone, it would never work!" Yuna spoke with earnest. Vegeta simply shook his head and laughed.

"He has challenged Trunks's right to be your mate… Trunks has to defend himself. I'm just here because those two Kais wouldn't leave me be." Vegeta looked at his son and nodded as Tomats erupted from the rubble he had fell into. "Go boy, defend your right to have Yunalia as your mate." Trunks nodded and turned to his best friend.

"Goten you think that training Elder Kai gave you is going to keep up with a Legendary Super Saiyan?" Trunks looked back to where Tomats now stood really pissed that he was losing. "Cuz, we're going against a level four Super Saiyan…" Trunks looked down at Tomats who know flew up to meet the four in the sky, "he doesn't look to be too happy." Trunks grinned.

"Trunks," Vegeta started and his son turned to him, "just… be careful…" Vegeta began but stopped and then continued, "I doubt this woman would ever forgive you if you died." Vegeta smirked and Yuna just nodded.

"Yeah, the old man is right." Yuna smirked as Vegeta frowned at her reference to him. She turned to Goten and continued, "and my cousin will never stop crying if you die too Goten, so you two better win." She faced Trunks and kissed his cheek and whispered, "come home to us… I can't raise our child alone." Yuna smiled and waited for Trunks reaction.

Trunks stared at her in wonder and then allowed a huge smile to grace his features. Yuna grinned and hugged him close. Trunks wrapped his arms around her. "Yuna that's…"

"I tire of this! I will kill you all!" Tomats roared interrupting Trunks. Vegeta growled and spoke up.

"Trunks and Goten will be fighting you… shut your mouth and wait!" Vegeta growled. Yuna smirked to her new father and turned to Trunks and waited for him to continue.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Trunks said aloud in wonder. Vegeta's and Goten's mouth fell in shock. She grinned and nodded happily as Trunks stuttered, "When… what… I mean… it's amazing… how… I…" Yuna put a hand to his mouth and grinned.

"Well with the way we carried on, me getting pregnant was bound to happen." Yuna laughed but Tomats just laughed.

"Don't worry Yuna, when I finish ripping him to shreds I will make sure that pathetic offspring he's implanted in you doesn't survive… even if I have to beat it out of you." Tomats laughed.

Trunks eyes flashed with unbelievable rage and instantly he turned as his power level began to rise. Goten, Yuna and Vegeta moved back from Trunks who's eyes began to glow white. "You… will… never… place…" Trunks growled as he hunched over and roared, "… your hands on her!!" Trunks yelled as his power level spiked up tremendously. Vegeta grinned and allowed his power level to drop from Super Saiyan 4. Yuna followed and fell out of Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Come on girl, let him handle this… Trunks make him suffer for those words." Vegeta growled and for a moment Trunks's anger faltered as he heard the anger in his father's voice. Trunks merely nodded as Goten flew to his side. Vegeta led Yuna away to a safer place where they could watch the battle.

"Trunks, let's stop him…" Goten growled now angered that Tomats would be so evil. Goten powered up to his maximum but Trunks held a hand up.

"I'll handle this alone for now Goten…" Trunks stated and instantly Tomats was in front of him. "I'm gonna make you pay for ever thinking you're going to harm _**my**_ woman and my child!" Trunks growled. Tomats growled and wiped the blood from his lip.

"We'll see won't we half-breed?" Tomats grinned as both men began to raise their power levels as the sky darkened. Tomats sneered and then powered up. Trunks followed as they stood facing each other staring into one another's eyes. Trunks floated back and took a stance.

"Let's finish this." Trunks growled. Tomats laughed madly and mirrored Trunks's stance with a sadistic smirk. Trunks frowned and prepared himself, "I will not let him hurt her." Trunks spoke to himself and elevated his power level even higher.

END CHAP 11

CHAP 12

Trunks didn't know how he could have become so strong so suddenly but he knew it had something to do with Tomats threatening his new family… his wife and child. The thought of anyone harming either of them caused Trunks to power up even further. He was furious at the simple thought of Tomats hurting Yuna and now that she was with child his rage seemed to increase his power even more.

Trunks could feel Goten tensing up behind him but he remained focused on Tomats. Trunks could feel the power radiating from his opponent. Despite Tomats power, Trunks remained confident about his chances. He turned to Goten and gave a thumbs up. "Don't go to sleep alright?" Trunks grinned and vanished. Tomats braced himself and instantly blocked an attack from Trunks. Tomats grinned and blocked another flurry of attacks. Tomats swatted Trunks away and followed after him.

Goten frowned and decided to land on a roof to conserve his energy. He watched as the two Saiyans fought and exchanged attacks in the sky. Trunks dodged a kick from Tomats and grabbed his attacker's leg and swung him around rapidly. For nearly a minute, Trunks spun Tomats around until finally releasing him. Tomats flew through the sky as he tried to regain his equilibrium but Trunks appeared above his head as Tomats flew through the sky and blasted him with a large burst of energy.

Far from the battle field, Vegeta and Yuna stood atop of a building and watched as Trunks's blast illuminated the sky. Vegeta grinned and turned to Yuna. "It seems Tomats did a little too much talking, now Trunks is making him pay." Yuna nodded slightly.

"It's still confusing… how could he grow so strong so suddenly?" She asked confused but Vegeta answered.

"He may just be a half-breed but he is still a Saiyan and one thing that we cherish above anything else is our own offspring. To threaten you and his child may have caused him to lose his mind… I don't doubt the fact my son is drawing the power he has now from the fury he feels at the thought of losing you. I just hope he can continue to draw from that power until he has surpassed that fool." Vegeta sighed, he stared at Yuna and began, "are you truly pregnant woman?" Vegeta asked

"Yes… is that a problem?" Yuna asked and Vegeta frowned.

"Then why were you fighting?!" Vegeta growled and Yuna shrugged with a smirk.

"It seems the king doesn't know everything about female Saiyans." Yuna smirked and Vegeta just frowned. "The child is fine… father," Yuna tried the word out, "I made sure nothing came near my stomach." Yuna added, "Vegeta do you really think he'll win?" Vegeta looked at her for a moment and grunted as a reply.

Trunks and Tomats now were in the middle of the sky exchanging blows trying to gain the upper hand on the other. "You will suffer!" Tomats roared but Trunks shut him up with a powerful fist into his mouth. Tomats stumbled back and held his bloody mouth in pain. He spit out several teeth and shot Trunks a deadly glare. "This ends now!" Tomats roared as he began to power up. Trunks floated back and watched in shock as Tomats began to grow far too strong.

"This isn't happening!" Trunks yelled in panic and instantly Goten was at his side. "Goten, he keeps getting stronger!" Trunks said nervously as Goten stared in shock. Tomats began to transform as his power continued to increase. Trunks and Goten moved further away and instantly Yuna and Vegeta were upon the two.

"What is this?!" Vegeta growled in anger as he powered up to Super Saiyan 4. Yuna was about to power up but Trunks stopped her.

"Yuna, get out of here, please!" Trunks said with urgency. Yuna frowned and shook her head.

"I should never have told you." Yuna sighed but Trunks frowned now paying attention to her.

"Yuna, I could never bare to watch you get hurt! If he harmed you and our… our baby…" Trunks stopped and sighed, "I couldn't stand to live with myself." Yuna gave Trunks a hard stare but submitted.

"I'll go, but if you start to lose, I'm coming back a.s.a.p.!" Yuna said with worry as Tomats continued to transform. Vegeta finally composed himself and turned to Goten and Trunks.

"You have to become Gotenks… Goten power up to the highest power level you can, Trunks lower your power to match his." Vegeta instructed, "I'll give you two the time to do the dance… he's almost finished with the light show." Vegeta stated and on cue Tomats roared and instantly a very bulky and muscular hairy beast of a man was in Tomats's place. His entire body was covered in grayish white fur and his hair spiked up in odd angles. He had grown to well over ten feet tall and his massive muscles gave him a wide appearance. Yuna stared in shock and disgust at the powerful creature before them. Vegeta huffed in disgust while Trunks and Goten instantly went into the Fusion Dance.

"Not today!" Tomats knocked Goten back into the sky while he engaged Trunks. Trunks ducked a fist but Tomats's massive tail swung from behind him and hit Trunks in the face hard. Trunks flew back, shocked that his tail could have packed such a powerful punch. Trunks blasted forward once he saw Tomats turn to Yuna and Vegeta.

"So you've become a monstrosity? Pathetic, here I thought you hadn't given your soul completely to madness. I guess I was wrong." Vegeta smirked. He knew Tomats was stronger but he was hoping that Trunks and Goten's fusion would be stronger. The two were nearly as strong as he was and if Trunks and Goten fused and reached level four, hopefully enough of Trunks's mind would take over and elevate the fused being into a Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I'll have your head Vegeta, then the galaxy and finally all of existence shall be mine." Tomats grinned as Trunks came back into the picture along with Goten who frowned. "Yunalia I will have you as mine… half-breeds will be eradicated… all of them!" Tomats laughed and phased in front of Yuna and grinned. "I could destroy the disgusting child right now…" Tomats grinned and instantly Yuna put her hands up to protect herself. Tomats watched her expression for several moments.

Trunks was about to attack to ensure Yuna was safe but Tomats growled and began speaking. "You would rather die with that half-bred fool then live? I can see it in your eyes…" Tomats closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned from Yuna and floated away from her a few feet. "The greatest woman in our Saiyan history… humbled by the lowest of scum… I could have made you a majestic queen… you could have been a goddess… my goddess… but instead you choose to die with the weakling." Tomats frowned and then turned slightly. "I shall break him right in front of you… and you shall beg me to spare him." Tomats grinned and vanished. Trunks was about to rush to protect Yuna but a sharp object, the tip of Tomats' elbow, slammed into his skull nearly knocking him unconscious. Trunks fell from the sky and hit the ground hard.

He stood up and clutched his head and looked up just in time to see Tomats's fist slam into his face. Trunks's body folded beneath him and he was knocked into the ground by the force. Tomats blasted down into the ground and retrieved Trunks and grabbed him by his throat and floated back into the air. Vegeta was about to attack but Tomats held his hand up. "You will have your turn Vegeta." Tomats grinned and faced Yuna. "watch as I crush the air from his puny body." Tomats grinned as he tightened his grip. Trunks gasped as he tried to suck air in. Yuna's eyes widen in shock as she could feel Trunks's energy waver.

"Tomats stop!" Yuna pleaded as she knew Trunks couldn't fight back because he was held with his back facing Tomats. Trunks tried to pull the hand away from his neck but his actions were futile. Vegeta had seen enough and charged a Final Shine Attack and launched it straight at Tomats. He turned and used Trunks's body as a shield as the attack ripped at Trunks.

"No!" Vegeta yelled in panic and instantly Yuna flared into Legendary Super Saiyan and attacked Tomats who expected her assault and backhanded her away. Goten appeared directly above Tomats and used a solar flare. Tomats didn't even bother to shield his eyes and when the light faded Goten gasped as Tomats slammed his fist into his stomach. Trunks watched as Goten was thrown through the sky and Tomats increased the pressure on his neck. Trunks gasped and then began to concentrate. Tomats watched Trunks in confusion and before he could realize what Trunks was doing Vegeta kicked Tomats away from Trunks allowing his son to catch his breath.

"You alright?" Vegeta asked and Trunks simply nodded. Trunks regained his composure and turned to his father. "Trunks get to Goten and do the fusion…" Vegeta couldn't finish the sentence as Tomats rammed him off into the distance and began to attack Trunks.

"You are the problem!" Tomats roared as he connected every attack. "You appeared and then everything went downhill from there!!" Tomats roared as he began to hit harder and harder. Trunks began to spit up blood from each impact and soon he began to black out. Tomats grabbed Trunks's hair and threw him into the sky. "I will rid this realm of you Legendary Super Saiyan!" He roared and blasted a huge beam at Trunks.

Trunks saw the beam coming and right before it hit Goten appeared and teleported them out of the area. Trunks landed on the ground and coughed up more blood as his power level dropped and his Legendary Super Saiyan mode vanished. Yuna held her husband close as she turned to Vegeta with a worried look. "He can't fight right now! Tomats is far too strong… we have to leave." Yuna explained. Goten had gotten all of them far from Vegeta city and out into the wastelands of New Saiya.

"Trunks get up!" Vegeta commanded. He pulled his son up to his feet and Trunks struggled to maintain standing. "You and Goten have to fuse right now!" Vegeta started in urgency. Yuna held Trunks up and defended him.

"He is too worn out! My mate has no energy to fight!" Yuna yelled at Vegeta who just sighed in disgust and paced. "You didn't take that beating did you!? How about you go over there and fight Tomats for a while and once he's done pummeling your face in, then I'll come and tell you to get up and fight!" Yuna yelled.

"Guys let's be quiet, Tomats may be flying around and he may hear us." Goten warned. Yuna and Vegeta locked in a stare off before Vegeta retreated. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"As I said before… Trunks is lucky to have you." Vegeta stated. Yuna's anger faded for a moment before she became skeptical. Trunks lifted his head and looked at his father, "Trunks, I know I have pushed you ever since you were born, but I did it to make you strong… I want you to know that despite I have never said it, I am very proud of you." Vegeta sighed before continuing, "I wouldn't trade you for any other brat in the universe. You have to stand and fight because I know you can win. You and Goten are what Goku and I used to be… the main difference is that you two were friends in the beginning." Vegeta started but stopped when Tomats floated above them.

"I see you all came to the barren lands to die… it suits the lot of you… cowards!" Tomats then spoke to Yuna, "Yunalia look at how they have made you weak… running from battle… isn't that at least a little annoying to you?" Tomats asked as Yuna held Trunks up. He laughed once he received no reply and began to approach the two. "None of you can stop me, this is futile! The Radians have given their last hope to me and I shall conquer all of existence!" Tomats laughed. Vegeta powered up to level four and stepped forward.

"Trunks don't you dare forget what I said… you and Goten can do it… but only if you believe you can!" Vegeta called behind him and blasted forward. Trunks watched as Vegeta and Tomats began to exchange blows throughout the sky.

"_Vegeta's right, you and Goten can win!"_ Trunks looked around and then looked back to Yuna who seemed to have heard the voice herself. _"Trunks, it's me Goku"_ Goten gasped and Trunks looked at his best friend.

"Goten you hear it too?" Trunks asked and Goten just nodded in amazement and happiness.

"_Hey Goten! I'm really proud of you, protecting New Saiya from the Radians hasn't been an easy task. Now you and Trunks have to focus and stop Tomats. Vegeta can only do so much."_ Goku's voice explained and instantly his image appeared. Goku walked towards the trio. Yuna was in shock and nearly stopped supporting Trunks. He used his little energy and stood up fully as Goten came to his side. Goku smiled and waved at Yuna. _"She's really beautiful Trunks, hi my name is Goku, I'm Goten's dad,"_ Goku explained. Yuna nodded and looked to Goten and then to Goku. Goten was the exact copy of his father. She gulped and turned to Vegeta who was fighting Tomats to the best of his abilities.

"Dad… you're really here!" Goten grinned and another figure appeared beside Goku. Trunks gasped and smiled.

"_Good to see you Trunks."_ Brolly smiled as he stepped forward. Yuna and Goten looked at the man confused. Vegeta was thrown down into the ground before Trunks, Yuna, Goten, Brolly and Goku. Tomats landed in front of the fallen Vegeta and stared at the ghostly images of Brolly and Goku.

"What is this?" Tomats asked to himself in confusion. Goku and Brolly turned to Trunks and almost instantly he was healed along with Goten.

"_You two have to fuse, we'll do what we can to hold him off."_ Goku stated _"Brolly, let's give them some time."_ Goku spoke and his image transformed into a level four Super Saiyan. Brolly turned into the massive muscular Legendary Super Saiyan. Yuna stepped back in shock as she turned to Trunks in confusion.

"We'll explain later." Trunks smirked and looked to his friend. "You ready to try fusion Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten stared after his father as he and Brolly blasted towards Tomats.

"So that was Brolly?" Goten asked now realizing what was going on. Trunks nudged him and he grinned, "sorry for the blackout, if you're ready then let's do it!" Goten grinned and powered up. Trunks turned Legendary Super Saiyan as Goten powered up to his max. Trunks matched his friend's power and they took the stance. Tomats saw this and kicked Goku away and blasted towards the two but Brolly appeared and slammed his fist into massive man's face throwing him back.

"Hurry!" Brolly roared and instantly Trunks and Goten performed the Fusion Dance in the blink of eye. Brolly was kicked to the side as Tomats pushed past him trying to interrupt the dance but the light and power of the transformation knocked him back.

Yuna unshielded her eyes and stared in shock at Gotenks who stood as a Super Saiyan 3. He rolled his head around and cracked his knuckles. "I feel so much better!" He proclaimed as he took a fighting stance and waited for Tomats to recover.

Tomats blasted towards Gotenks instantly and swung his fist trying to connect but missed giving Gotenks a chance to blast him back. Gotenks jumped back and then powered up even more. He began to glow and then his power level spiked high. Goku and Brolly helped Vegeta stand and the trio took Yuna from the area to allow Gotenks to fight.

"He won't stand a chance, they're fusion won't last if he puts out too much energy!" Yuna began.

"_Don't worry, this fusion will last the maximum thirty minutes… even though they won't need it."_ Goku grinned and Brolly began to continue to clear up Yuna's confusion.

"_The fight against Cell caused the two to use a level in fusion that was beyond either of their abilities, which caused the fusion to shorten. With Trunks able to reach Legendary Super Saiyan their fusion will last much longer despite whatever amount of power the fused being summons."_ Brolly explained as he, Goku, Vegeta and Yuna watched from the distance as Gotenks finished his transformation and became a Super Saiyan 4.

Gotenks allowed himself to relax and when Tomats tried a surprise attack Gotenks ducked and kicked Tomats in his chest and then phased behind the huge man and punched him in the middle of his spine. Tomats flew forward into Gotenks's awaiting fist. Tomats crumpled over Gotenks's powerful fist and floated back trying to control the pain ebbing off into his stomach. Gotenks smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Now, what were you saying about this fight being futile?" Gotenks asked with a smirk. Tomats stared at him in fury and growled, "don't be mad, I won't brag too much, I want to end this as soon as possible!" Gotenks blasted forwards and kneed Tomats in his face and then back flipped clipping Tomats's chin his foot.

Tomats flew high into the sky from the kick and Gotenks phased above him and slammed Tomats back down. Gotenks held his hands out to the side and then two large orbs appeared in his hands. "Final Kamehameha!" Gotenks brought his hands together and just before he sent the attack he teleported below Tomats and unleashed the powerful blast. Tomats gained control of his descent just in time to see the huge blast rushing towards him. Tomats held is hands out to catch the attack and when it hit him his arms buckled under the power of Gotenks's attack.

"I will not fall to a half-breed!!" Tomats roared and his power level rose higher and he swatted Gotenks's Final Kamehameha off to the side. Gotenks blasted towards the large behemoth and just before he got too close Gotenks teleported away. Tomats teleported out of sight also and when Gotenks reappeared Tomats was right behind him. "Gotcha!!" Tomats roared and slammed his fist into the back of Gotenks's head. Gotenks flew forward before spinning out of the way of a tackling attack Tomats had tried.

"Not bad." Gotenks grinned as Tomats floated back up to him. "You know I won't lose to you… I have too much counting on me to fail." Gotenks stated and took a fighting pose. Tomats growled in fury and powered up more. "I have to give it to those Radians… they've done something to you that allows you to continually increase your power level… it's a shame that your insane, New Saiya could have used you as a protector." Gotenks sighed and ducked under Tomats's oncoming fist. Gotenks spun behind the ten foot goliath and frowned, "Well at least you don't hide your true colors." Gotenks joked and ducked under another attack. "Alright, that's enough… I have to end this now!" Gotenks growled and flew back from Tomats.

"I will kill you!" Tomats roared in anger and pursued Gotenks. Gotenks stopped retreating and began to power up.

"This is it, you've left me no choice Tomats!" Gotenks yelled as his power level began to grow tremendously as his body began to glow.

Goku, Brolly, Yuna and Vegeta were now joined by King Adze, Queen Reyna Princess Nel, Roxis and Rikku. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai teleported beside the Saiyans and watched the fight in glee. "Goku their power levels are going through the roof!" Kibito Kai grinned.

"_Yeah I just hope they don't toy around like me and Vegeta did with Buu when we were Vegito."_ Goku sighed.

"So I get the feeling that you two knew about Goku and Brolly the entire time?" Vegeta asked with a slight sneer. Kibito Kai raised his hands in defense but Elder Kai spoke.

"What would it have mattered? Goku can no longer physically be in this realm more than the phantom like state he is in now? The Dragonballs can't revive him so I see no reason you all should have known about it… just be glad he is here for now." Elder Kai stated and Vegeta huffed.

"Some old pervert is telling me what to do… you better be glad my boy is up there with his life hanging in the balance or else you'd get it." Vegeta growled and Elder Kai stepped back consciously.

"Some people." He mumbled and Goku smiled.

"_There isn't anything to worry about… as long as Trunks and Goten handle business this will be over soon._" Goku smiled.

"How can you be so sure!? We've felt Tomats grow in strength the moment he began to fight Yuna and Trunks. The fusion ability is a very powerful technique but they'll have to grow much stronger to hope to end Tomats." Nel spoke and Goku nodded.

"_With Trunks's ability to reach Legendary Super Saiyan mode their fusion will be able to do the same thing!"_ Goku grinned. He turned to Rikku and gave a small wave. She waved back nervously and Goku spoke, "_When this is all over, promise to look out for my son, by that I mean don't let Trunks get him into too much trouble … can you do that for me?"_ Goku asked as Rikku nodded. Goku turned to Brolly and sighed. "_I think our time is up."_

"_It is… Yunalia, take care of yourself and your new family. I know I have confused you but Trunks will explain everything when this is over."_ Brolly grinned as he and Goku began to fade away slowly.

"_Hey, Rikku, right? Tell Goten I love him and that I'm really proud of him. You all take care, we'll be watching over you all."_ Goku grinned as he began to vanish faster. He turned to Vegeta and grinned, "_Take care old friend… and try to go easy on your grandchildren and look out for mine."_ Goku winked at Vegeta who gasped for a moment and smirked.

"No problem Kakkarot." Vegeta grinned as Goku and Brolly disappeared. King Adze looked to Vegeta, who just turned back to the battle site.

Gotenks's transformation to Legendary Super Saiyan mode had finally finished. Just as Yuna and Trunks, Gotenks had become much taller and his muscle mass increased. He had the black vest that Gotenks normally wore but his pants where black as well. His shoes where all white with black tips at the toes. Gotenks's hair was now much longer and pale green. In one ear he wore a star shaped earring and on both hands he had black forearm sleeves. Gotenks grinned and wrapped his tail around his waste and powered up.

Tomats gasped in shock at the immense power Gotenks was giving off. "Tomats remember when Trunks fought Cell as the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Gotenks asked and appeared in front of Tomats who was too shocked to block the powerful fist. He doubled over as his eyes bulged. "Do you remember that attack Trunks used to kill Cell?" Gotenks asked as he kneed Tomats in his face and then punched him in the stomach to make Tomats double over again.

Gotenks flew below the injured Tomats and spread his arms out to the side and began to encase himself in a greenish golden aura. Tomats growled and then shook his pain off and began to power up himself. Gotenks grinned and increased his attack's power. "Trunks called the attack the Omega beam… Since I'm him and Goten, I have made a little variation of that attack… just so the attack is stronger." Gotenks added as Tomats roared and encased himself in a scarlet dome of energy and blasted towards Gotenks.

"It's a shame you had to force my hand in such a way… Goten actually thought you were a good person." Gotenks grinned and sighed. "I guess not everyone is good deep down… this ends now Tomats." Gotenks yelled as Tomats got closer.

"DIE!!" Tomats roared as his energy field around himself grew. Gotenks brought his hands together in front of him and increased his power level even further.

"O….MEGA….. KAME….HAME…." Gotenks closed his eyes as Tomats continued to blast towards him faster in rage hoping to slam into Gotenks with his destructive energy field. Gotenks opened his eyes and frowned, "farewell…" Gotenks whispered almost silently to himself and finished his attack, "…. HAAA!!!!" The green and golden attack was released when Tomats had come within mere centimeters of Gotenks's aura. The Omega Kamehameha raced through Tomats's energy field and struck him with its full force. Tomats's body began to disintegrate as he tried to resist the push the attack had. The fur that had covered his body was burned away as his skin began to melt from the intense power of Gotenks's attack.

"AARRRGGHHH!!!" Tomats roared as his body and his will failed him allowing the blast to overcome and incinerate his entire being.

Gotenks pushed the entire extent of his power into the attack though it wasn't needed as the beam left the atmosphere, Tomats's body long since destroyed. Finally, Gotenks stopped the attack and instantly he fell out of Legendary Super Saiyan mode and back into Super Saiyan 4. In mere seconds he was back in Super Saiyan 3. "Well I guess that beam really drained me." Gotenks grinned as the others flew towards him cheering. Gotenks relaxed and allowed himself to fall down to a normal fused Saiyan. He ran his hand through his purple and black hair before giving everyone a thumbs up. "So was the light show awesome or what?" Gotenks asked and before anyone could answer, Gotenks split back into Trunks and Goten.

"So is anyone going to answer my question?" Goten and Trunks asked simultaneously. They stopped and looked at one another before turning back to the others with a smile and spoke together again, "It's kinda hard to stop the whole talking at the same time thing right after fusion." The two looked at each other again and laughed. Rikku flew into Goten's arms and kissed him openly. Yuna showed more restraint in hugging Trunks and looked at her cousin.

"It seems she's happy." Yuna stated and stared back at Trunks who grinned. "Brolly and Goku left as you can see… but they told me and Rikku to keep you two out of trouble…" Yuna started but Goten spoke.

"My dad is… gone?" Goten asked a little disappointed but Rikku lifted his chin and smiled.

"He and Brolly had to go cuz they couldn't stay long… your dad wanted to let you know that he loves you and that he's proud of you… so no moping around mister!" Rikku grinned. Goten nodded and smiled to her.

"That brings me to my next question, Trunks… who was the bulky looking guy that really resembled a Legendary Super Saiyan… Brolly was his name right?" Yuna asked and Trunks grinned.

"I'll explain everything later, I swear… right now how about we get back to earth and continue our party… I doubt my mom appreciated you just leaving out of the blue." Trunks grinned as Yuna sighed in nervousness. Bulma's wrath was something she didn't want to face. Vegeta seemed to read her mind and laughed.

"Just tell her she's going to be a grandmother and that will calm her down." Vegeta smirked. King Adze approached Vegeta along with his wife and bowed.

"Vegeta… it is an honor to be in your presence." Adze spoke but Nel came to her father's side.

"Dad, for the few days I've been absent I have gone to Earth, and met with Vegeta. He prefers we do not bow to him." Nel explained and Adze stood and nodded to Vegeta who just huffed out of tiredness of hearing the same words Nel just spoke. "Vegeta is Trunks's father." Nel added and Adze and Reyna's eyes widened. They looked to Trunks shocked and then faced Roxis.

"Roxis didn't my daughter send you to Earth several years ago to find Vegeta? If you came back with Trunks how could you not have known he was Vegeta's son?" Vegeta stopped him and sighed.

"I didn't want any more Saiyans coming back there bothering me, so I told him not to tell." Vegeta summed up and both the king and queen accepted.

"I guess we should rethink our approach to how half-breeds are treated?" Queen Reyna asked in her soft voice. Vegeta nodded solemnly and spoke.

"Planet Vegeta was ruled by the strongest… I used to believe that I was the strongest Saiyan in the galaxy just because I was of royal blood. I came to Earth and met Goten's father, Kakkarot… who was known on Earth as Goku… the shorter phantom that was here. He was classified by Planet Vegeta's standards as a Third-Class Saiyan. He was the one to defeat Freiza, he was the first Super Saiyan and Goku was the first to reach level four of the Super Saiyan. He taught me that class meant nothing when it came to strength." Vegeta stopped and decided whether or not to continue. He sighed in defeated and decided to just finish his little speech, "… Goku taught me that power didn't come from class, but it came from one's heart. I did everything I could to surpass him but he constantly grew stronger. I finally realized that his need to protect his loved ones was what gave him strength. That's why Trunks and Goten wouldn't lose, they have the same need to protect their loved ones." Vegeta turned to his son and smiled.

Trunks grinned back to his dad and pulled Yuna close. She smiled and shook her head and sighed. She looked back to the king and queen and spoke, "I believe Nel and Rikku are coming to Earth to celebrate my wedding… which I'll explain later… and now my mating with Trunks. King Adze, Queen Reyna I would be honored if you came to Earth to see Trunks's family. You're practically my parents so I guess I want you to meet his." Yuna asked with a smile as the king and queen nodded.

"We would be glad to come." Reyna answered. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai looked between each other and sighed.

"So we're supposed to be the transportation?" The two Kais asked and both Trunks and Yuna nodded. "Well let's get going." Elder Kai sighed but Trunks stopped them.

"I think it's only fair we bring Caballi and Razz along also." Trunks grinned, "A few days of rest won't harm the night club too much." Trunks grinned as he and Goten used Instant Transmission and in moments both returned with Razz and Caballi in hand.

The reunion on Earth left King Adze and his wife Reyna amazed. Trunks allowed Vegeta to do most of the introductions while he and Yuna flew away to be alone. They landed in a plateau area where Yuna finally turned and faced Trunks and slapped him hard. "What was that for?!" he shouted as he rubbed his face.

"I practically went insane over the fact I was in love with you but I had a duty to mate with the Legendary Super Saiyan!! You should have said something, you should have told me!" Yuna shouted and then crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted you to love me for who I was, not what I could do, remember I said that back on New Saiya?" Trunks asked and Yuna swung at him but he dodged. "Stop trying to hit me!!"

"What if I had went through with it? What if I mated with the Legendary Super Saiyan who was in fact you!! Do you think that I wouldn't know?" Yuna growled. "I rejected you for you… do you know how stupid I feel?" Yuna asked and Trunks just smiled.

"Well I can feel your embarrassment but look at it from my point of view… Yuna you fell for me before I became the Legendary Super Saiyan, I think somewhere deep down inside you and I both knew you wouldn't have gone through with it." Trunks grinned and Yuna eased her anger and went to hug him.

"Just no more secrets okay, we're together now and forever… I'd hate to have to scan your mind if I feel you're not being honest with me." She sighed.

"What?" Trunks asked shocked and Yuna laughed.

"Well there are certain abilities that come with being fully mated to someone… and seeing as I love you so much and you love me so much, our mental bond is going to be very strong." Yuna grinned and then closed her mouth, 'Isn't this great? Communicating telepathically, just think of all the conversations we can have basically anywhere… you can bet I'll be thinking of a few very, very naughty things the next time we're gathered around the dinner table and the best part is only you'll hear me.' Yuna thought to Trunks whose mouth fell open.

"That's unbelievable!" Trunks gasped out loud in shock as Yuna laughed and did it again.

'You may be a genius but I am a Saiyan, I tend to know much more about our species, seeing as I was raised by them… Earthling.' She thought and Trunks frowned and tried it himself.

'Well that maybe true but who's stronger? New Saiya Saiyans or Earth Saiyans?' Trunks asked and then grinned, 'I thought so' He smirked and laughed out loud while Yuna shook her head and laughed with him.

"I think our child will have a great life…" Yuna interrupted and Trunks paused and rubbed her stomach.

"You should have told me, Yuna…" Trunks whispered and she just shrugged. "How far along are you?"

"About a month, I'm fine, so don't start treating me like porcelain." Yuna explained out loud. 'Come love let's head back. We still have a honeymoon to pack for… or did you forget?' She thought to him and Trunks grinned.

"How could I?" He asked and lifted her into the air bridal style.

EPILOGUE

2 Years Later-

"Come on Trunks eat your food… no don't throw it on the ground!!" Yuna yelled at the little boy who was laughing as he threw his baby food from his high chair to the floor. Yuna sighed and just laughed with him.

"Looks like someone's having some trouble with the little heartthrob?" Cora asked as she, Bella and Celia came in with Kraya who was carrying several bags. Rikku soon entered the room followed by Nel.

"Well it looks as if the women all decided to come look and laugh at me." Yuna grinned as little Trunks yelled something incoherent before he said 'mama'. Yuna grinned at him and shook her head, "the only word he speaks… Trunks was devastated… he practically drilled the word 'dada' over and over into his son's head but as you ladies can see, 'mama' is his favorite." Yuna laughed and little Trunks yelled it again.

"He's just like his dad, fawning over you." Nel laughed as she picked up little Trunks who cooed and smiled at her, "I have to say I'm quite jealous, you have a hottie for a husband and I'm stuck with Roxis." Nel laughed and Rikku and the others joined in.

"Speaking of my husband and yours, where the hell are they?" Yuna asked Nel who shrugged.

"Training, Goten came and picked up Paros and Karro with Roxis in tow. They went to Earth to compete in a world tournament, they should be back in a moment." Cora explained and Yuna shook her head.

"I can see the finals now, Trunks vs. Goten or Trunks vs. Vegeta… yeah there will definitely be some major bragging rights to be had when this is over."

"Papa!!" Little Trunks shouted and Yuna grinned.

"And Trunks isn't even here to witness it." Yuna laughed as her husband and mate cleared his throat.

"Actually I am." Trunks grinned as he appeared and Trunks Junior cheered and screamed in joy as he raised her arms up to his father. Nel sighed and handed Trunks Jr. to his dad.

"You lost?" Yuna asked skeptically and Trunks shrugged.

"I just quit… I decided that I wanted to be here instead of there… is it a crime for a man to want to be with his mate and son?" Trunks asked and little Trunks screamed happily again. Trunks looked down at his son and kissed his cheeks a bunch of times and received several squeals from him.

"Isn't this cute?" Yuna asked unimpressed. "Ladies, if you'll excuse us, I think my mate and I want a little alone time."

"You better come to the party tonight Yuna… we haven't heard your voice in years." Nel commented and then glared at Trunks. "Baby thief!" She called and Trunks stuck his tongue out.

"My kid!" He shot back as Nel just grinned and left with the other girls. "I'm so thankful that Goten taught me how to use the instant transmission technique… I don't know if I could survive a month on a ship without you two." He declared and Yuna grinned.

"We'll see about that, but since you're back… how about you go put TJ to bed and then come back in here… " Yuna paused and then thought something to Trunks whose eyes bulged and he nodded and left the room in a hurry. She grinned and laughed.

"He's so easy."

On a distant planet far away, the remaining Radians sat watching the entire situation from their chairs.

"The child will be powerful… I doubt he shall be their only child… two Legendary Super Saiyans… two monkeys!!! It is unacceptable to allow these creatures to be the strongest beings in the universe… We shall create a stronger foe that shall not fall… Goten, Trunks, Yunalia, and the rest of those pitiful creatures shall once again fear the Radians… we will prevail!" A sinister laugh escaped the mouth of the speaker followed by four more individuals laughing.

"We may be all that is left of our great race but that is more than enough for a planet full of apes!"


End file.
